A Celestial Mage's Dragons
by LunaStarLady
Summary: What happens when Natsu comes back from his year long trip of training after Tartaros? Does he get to claim Lucy as his mate or will another slayer get the chance? Based after Tartaros but instead the guild does not disband in this story (my story dudes sorry if you aren't happy with it). I'm rating M for cursing and mature adult content in later chapters. I do not own the picture.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

 _Thoughts will be in italics_

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story J

A Celestial Mage's Dragons

Chapter One: Home Coming

After a long year of training and a long and difficult train ride back home to Magnolia, a salmon haired man is found wobbling out of the train onto the pavement of the station. Once he planted his foot onto the ground he dropped to his hands and knees and kisses the pavement while a blue exceed is flying above him. "Oh sweet land how I have missed you. Damn train being a jerk." Natsu lifted himself back up from the ground and gives Happy his signature toothy grin with a thumbs up, "Let's get to the guild and see everyone!" Sitting himself on Natsu's head Happy salutes, "Aye Sir!"

Walking through the streets of Magnolia, Natsu and Happy head to their favorite celestial mage's home first to pay her a homecoming visit. "Natsu, are you really going to confess to Lucy?" Looking at Happy, Natsu readjusted his back pack while trying to hide the pink tint that crossed his cheeks. "I need to Happy. Mating season is only a day away and I can feel my dragon senses leading me towards her as my mate. I don't want to lose her. I am in love with her. I just wish it didn't take me leaving for a year to realize it." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck when they made it to her building and he couldn't find his favorite scent surrounding the area. Strawberries and vanilla. "She must be at the guild Happy! Let's hurry up!" With that Natsu started running to the guild with Happy flying right behind him.

The guild hall has been rebuilt yet again over this last year. It isn't as beautiful as before but it's still home to all of the fairies. Kicking in the large wooden doors a voice could be heard throughout the hall, "WE'RE HOME!" Guild members raised their mugs and hollered their welcome while some new members had confused looks on their faces. Not hesitating to get the information he needed Natsu made his trip to the bar as quickly as possible and sat at a stool until a certain white hair barmaid finally took notice. "NATSU!" leaning over the bar she hugged him tightly and then ran to the back to start both his and Happy's usual order. Without realizing how hungry he was, Natsu's stomach started crying for food. ' _Damn, I never forget to eat. I guess I've just been too excited_.' As he waiting for his food Natsu looked around the guild for a mop full of blonde hair that belong to his best friend, the girl he was in love with. Not seeing her he decided that he would ask Mira when she brought his food.

He didn't have to wait long as 4 large plate piled about 6 inches high with food were sat in front of him. "Oi Mira. Where's Luce? I haven't seen her yet. I tried her place but she wasn't there and I haven't seen her in the guild yet." While wiping down the mugs she had just washed Mira smiles at Natsu nodding her head towards the back of the guild. "She's in the back at the training grounds with Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe." Felling a growl start in the pit of his stomach Natsu shakes his head, "Why would she be training with them? I mean they aren't even friends. Where are Erza and Gray?" The smile dropping from Mira's face, she realized that Natsu just got back after a year and doesn't know anything of what has happened to Lucy in his absence. "Well after Tartaros, you left for your year long training only leaving Lucy a note and Erza and Gray going off to training without even a word, Lucy was devastated and depressed. Especially after losing Aquarius she hadn't been the same." Shrugging her shoulders she continues, "well not until the Thunder God Tribe took her under their wing. She's still sad but she's moving forward and she has her real smile back and that's what we're all happy for. She's been getting really strong too. You'd be amazed seeing how hard she's been working. You should go out back to watch her train after you done eating." Nodding his head in agreement Natsu continues to stuff his face while Happy eats his fish.

With their stomachs full, the boys head towards the training grounds and hide behind the bleachers to try to think of a way to surprise Lucy. When they look up their eyes lock onto the gorgeous figure of their friend as she is training with Bixlow. Today was Par Core Training day for Lucy and she was going all out. She looked amazing as she was running along Bixlow's constantly moving babies keeping up with Bixlow as they are thrown into the air. As they descended towards the ground Natsu was about to run and catch her when he realizes that she is positioning herself to tumble. As she tumbles along the ground she jumps right back up and flung herself to the railing a few feet above her and slides down with Bixlow on her tail. Natsu couldn't take his eyes off of her as his jaw dropped in awe as to how beautiful she looks. Her golden locks has grown another 6 inches and her figure was much more toned than a year ago. She was wearing a salmon colored tank top that barely held her large chest with a pair of black shorts and red and black running shoes. Ending their training Bixlow and Lucy high five each other while trying to regain their breath. "Awesome session cosplayer. You're really making me work for it." Giggling and giving her award winning smile, "Thanks Bix! Same time next week?" Smiling and rolling his tounge out, "You've got it." Bixlow walked off towards the locker rooms.

About to step out to finally surprise Lucy, he sees Laxus walk up behind the blonde beauty and wrap his arms around her waist. Realizing she was being held she turns around and smiles up at the hulking man. Natsu started to feel that growl deep in his stomach build as he watched the interaction. Feeling disgusted his feet start to move in their direction until his eyes caught the one thing that could shatter his heart, something unimaginable. Lucy got up on her tips toes and was kissing Laxus. THEY WERE ACTUALLY KISSING! Natsu's brain was running a million miles a minute. He was stuck in a daze of confusion and anger. ' _She's supposed to be my Lucy, what the hell does that Neanderthal think he's doing?'_

As Lucy and Laxus' kiss breaks off Happy can't take the waiting anymore and bolts towards the busty blonde. "LUSSSSHHHHYYYY! We've missed you so much," a voice trembling in tears was heard as the blue mass lands in between Lucy's ample chest. Startled Lucy's eyes widen and tears trail down her cheeks and she squeezing that damn blue cat as tightly as she can. She dropped to the ground sobbing with Happy. "I-is it…is it really you?" A muffled "Aye, sir" could be heard. After their display Natsu runs up in front of Lucy and he holds out his hand to help her up. Instead of helping her up though, she pulls him to the ground and latches her arms around Natsu. All she could do was sob into his shoulder and then to his chest. Laxus' dragon senses were on fire with their display, but he contained himself. They weren't mated yet as Lucy wanted to wait for the confirmation of their true mating. He will be patient, he only had one more day to wait to mark her, making them linked for life.

Natsu's dragon senses lifted his spirits as pride welled into his heart. ' _She's sobbing for me, she really did miss me. The feeling I'm getting right now proves that she is my mate.'_ Natsu held Lucy just as tightly as she held him, allowing her to let herself cry.. To rid herself of her loneliness. As her tears died down she stands up in front of Natsu and…. "LUCY KICK!" Natsu is flying 200 yards across the field into the training dummies. Natsu smiles as he rubbs his cheek that has a large red mark, "Damn Luce, that's one hell of a kick, but what the hell was that for?" Enraged the blonde stands in front of Natsu, "all I'm worth is a LOUSY LETTER! I'm your best friend and I deserve way more! Granted it was more than I got from Erza or Gray, but YOU. YOU I expected more from. You really hurt me by not saying good bye to me in person. What was so hard about telling me goodbye?" Tears were again flowing heavily from the celestial mage's eyes. Trying to figure out any kind of response, Natsu just stares at Lucy shocked that she felt so strongly about him leaving without a goodbye. He spoke softly as to not try to hurt her any further "You are worth more well more than that Lucy. I just couldn't bear actually saying the words to you because… well because I lo-" Before Natsu could speak the last of his sentence Laxus grabbed her and encased her in his arms. Laxus was done with the conversation and he was not going to have the dumb kid get in between him and Lucy. Both mens' dragon senses were going haywire and they were both growling from deep within them. Hearing both of them upset Lucy and she pushed herself away from Laxus and ran into the women's locker room to avoid both of the men.

Laxus and Natsu were standing in the training field still staring each other down, neither saying a word, just growling when a flash of gold light glittered in between them and there stood Lucy's most loyal of spirit Loke. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you! Lucy is in the locker room crying her eyes out because you two are upsetting the shit out of her!" Both men look away rubbing the backs of their necks. Upset with themselves both men begin to think how they didn't consider how Lucy would react but it's not really their faults. They're dragons were making an appearance and then they realized it, "Oh shit. Loke I didn't even think about it. Mating season starts tomorrow and my dragon can not take this flame idiot being near her," Laxus is shaking his head as he is explaining to Loke what is wrong with him. Loke shocked that it was actually sooner than he had thought it was, "Wait. Dragon mating season starts tomorrow?! Which dragon slayers are currently mated?!" Laxus confused as to why Loke would care still responds to the nosey question, "I think the only ones who are currently mated are Gajeel, Sting and Cobra." Loke's eyes went wide and he disappeared in a flash back to the spirit world without any explanation. Both dragon slayers stood in their same spots for a few additional moments.

As Laxus turns around and walks back into the guild hall Natsu speaks up, "You know I'm here to claim her as my mate correct?" Stopping in his tracks Laxus now enraged looks over his shoulder at Natsu, "that's funny because I will be claiming her tomorrow. And once we've mated I'm still proposing so she can have that dream wedding girls like," and he continued for the back door. "Well see who she chooses Laxus but don't cry like a little bitch when she picks me!" Natsu yelled back to Laxus as the older man continued to walking ignoring him. Natsus' shoulders slumped as we walked over to sit on the bleachers, ' _What the hell am I going to do if both of our dragons are trying to claim the same girl. This never happens. You are guaranteed a mate and that mate is guaranteed you._ ' His best buddy flies by and sits next to him in silence. That's exactly what he needs right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I love that you guys are happy with the story (even though some don't like Laxus fan girls. lol) but I'm happy that you are enjoying the story so far!

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

 **Chapter Two: Lucy's Prolem**

As Loke left the men in the training field he went back to the Celestial World in a rush to speak with the Spirit King. "Your majesty, I just got word that the dragon mating season starts tomorrow in the human world. Only three out of the six male dragon slayers are mated. I know that you said you would tell me how many Lucy will end up with once it was close enough so I can warn the master. Please help me with this." The spirit king is rubbing his beard in a downward motion as he closes his eyes to think about the information he is looking to obtain. Once he receives the information he is looking for he reopens his eyes, "old friend, our beloved celestial princess is to be mated to three different dragon slayers. Two of whom you know very well, and one that you have only met a handful of times. You probably are already aware of the dragon slayers names. Please warn your master of Lucy's predicament so he can be prepared for the situation and so that you can speak to the slayers yourself. They will all be very possessive but what slayer isn't when it comes to a celestial mage actually being granted permission to become a celestial spirit herself when her human life ends." Loke stood in front of the king with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Do you mean Lucy accepted your offer?! Does that mean once she's a spirit she and I can finally become a couple!" A deep laugh escapes the Spirit King's mouth, "Yes my old friend. Lucy accepted shortly after she lost Aquarius' key. What she doesn't know is that I'm adopting her as my daughter, the Celestial Spirit Princess. And yes once she does become a spirit you and her can finally commune if she so wishes." With the new found information Loke makes his leave so he can speak with Master Makarov.

Back at the guildhall Master Makarov was sitting on top of the bar drinking a beer when Loke appeared right in front of him. Shocked, the Master spit his beer all over Loke's face. "I'm sorry child but you shouldn't surprise an old man like that." Loke wiped himself off, "Master I need to speak to you privately. It's of very important information that you will need about one of your children." The Master lifted his eyebrow and then realized the seriousness of Loke's request. As they head to the Master's office, a blonde man on the second floor has his full attention on them and his curiosity is now peaked. 'Maybe I'll move a bit closer to get a better hear of their conversation.' Laxus walked into his office which is right next door to the Masters.

Master and Loke enter office which is set up quite nicely. To the left wall of the office are several file cabinets full of the guild's records, to the right wall of his office is a large couch, and in the center is his wooden desk and two brown leather bound chairs right in front. Makarov jumps to sit on top of his desk and puts up a sound barrier spell to keep his other pesky kids out of personal business. He then looks to Loke, "Now child what is going on?" Sitting in one of the chairs in front of the master's desk Loke starts to explain the situation as to Lucy accepting the Spirit King's offer and that because she did she is basically meant to be mated to three dragon slayers because a human destined to become a spirit literally becomes slayer candy and can have many mates since they will not be allowed another human life time. Makarov listens to Loke with the fullest of attention rubbing his chin while absorbing it all. "So does this mean that one of these dragon slayers is my grandson?" Quirking his eyebrow, "I can't tell you that information but," he smiles a large smile and winks at the master. A smile filled his face and hearts filled his eyes as all he could repeat is "beautiful great grandbabies," over and over again. However, in the office next door Laxus is annoyed he can't make out a thing. 'The old man must have made it so no one could drop in on the conversation. I'll just have to get to that damn lion spirit myself then.' He exited his office and went to the bar to order another beer.

Loke and the master continue their conversation, "Master my biggest concern is that since Dragon Slayers are very possessive people and they will not take this information well at all. I honestly think that we should hide Lucy tonight so they are not with her at the mating peak, giving us a chance to explain this issue with them." Master shakes his head no, "We can't tonight. It's Lucy's birthday celebration and Mira has been planning this for months. Lucy hasn't had a real birthday party since her mother's death and Mira being the suto mother that she is, is pulling out all of the stops. If I take this away from her right now she might kill us all." Feeling himself sweat drop Loke thinks about what would be their best option at this point. "Bring them in here. If I tell them now and explain it to them, hopefully they'll be willing to cooperate for Lucy's sake. I mean they are to basically give her anything she wants as they don't want to lose their mate. They wait on their mates hand and foot and will do anything that will make them happy. Lucy will not be able to control herself once she is touched by them, the mating process will begin immediately and they will mark her right then." Makarov is troubled that he doesn't understand the process fully but trusts Loke in the fullest. Loke leaves the office to speak with Warren and ask him to send a message to the three dragon slayers asking them to meet in the Master's office. The biggest problem is they are unsure as to how long it will take for the third slayer to get to their guild. Unbeknownst to them, he was already invited along with his guild to the party tonight and is already in Magnolia.

Lucy decided to go back to her apartment. She doesn't understand what the hell was going on with her boyfriend and best friend. They had literally stuck her in the middle of a grudge match. 'What the hell was with all of this. I can't take this stress today. Hell it's MY birthday party tonight and I just want it to be a good one. I have to say though having Natsu back is one hell of a birthday present.' She smiled at the thought if her best friend. She knew that she is in love with him still but she also loves Laxus and she isnt going to lose Laxus ober this. She mad her decision and she was going to keep it.

Shaking the thoughts of Laxus and Natsu feom her head, she decided to work on her story until it was time for her to get ready for her party. After about an hour of writing she realized that it is finally time for her to start getting ready to go to her party. She took a long soak in her bath tub and once she had soaked for about an hour she decided it was time to shower. Her strawberry and vanilla body wash could be smelt throughout the building. As she exited her shower she dried her hair and body. Wrapping herself in a towel she went into her room to find the dress Virgo made for her to wear tonight. It was cocktail style cut, dark blue satin on the skirt and white silk on the top that has a strapless sweetheart neckline and is embroidered with gold. As she stepped into the dress tears ran down her face. She felt so beautiful. She called out Cancer to help with her hair and makeup to make sure that she matched with her dress. Cancer curled her hair so that it laid all the way to the middle of her back. Her makeup was very natural and subtle. She put on her gold star necklace/bracelet set and paired her dress with dark blue velvet flats. Of course she would never leave her keys behind as she had them under her dress hooked to the leather garter that Erza bought her for her birthday last year. It comes in great when she goes to parties just like tonight.

Back at the guildhall Master, Laxus, Natsu and Loke are sitting in the Master's office waiting on the third slayer to show up. "Ok Cat. What the hell are we all doing here when we should be getting ready for Blondie's birthday party. We know once midnight hits mating season starts and I'm ready to claim my mate," Laxus is sitting on the right side of the couch tapping his foot impatiently. Sighing with a look of distress apparent on his face, "well that's part of what we need to discuss before the party. I wanted to wait until Rogue was here but I'm not sure when he'll come so let me explain Lucy's situation." Confused looks were on both the of the slayers' faces. "What do you mean Luce's situation? She's fine isn't she. She doesn't seem hurt." Laxus zapped Natsu who was sitting on the other side of the couch, "Shut up idiot and let the cat talk. If it's about Blondie I want to know." Putting a half hesitant grin on his face and rubbing the back of his head Loke leans against the desk. As he is about to speak a knock is heard from the door and Rogue walks into the office. "Loke, you asked for my presence. Is there a reason? Is Lulu ok?" Laxus and Natsu start to growl, "Oi shadow boy who do you think you are to call Luce Lulu?" Rogue sits in the chair in front of the desk and looks at the other two slayers with his still stoic facial expression, "Lulu and I have been pen pals since the Grand Magic Games. We have a lot in common" Rogue puts his hand up to silence the slayers so he can finish what he has to say. "I already know what you are going to say. Yes we do not call each other because we enjoy the lost art of letter writing. We've become very close through our letters and when I asked if it was appropriate to call her Lulu she told me that would be lovely as long as she could call me Roguie." Natsu starts laughing his head off at the name, "Rougie, really that's the name you are willing to be called?" Standing up Rogue gets into Natsu's face, "If it's by my mate then yes, anything to please her." Laxus flew up from his seat and got toe to toe with the shadow dragon slayer (since they can't be eye to eye), "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CALL HER YOUR MATE! I'VE BEEN DATING HER FOR THE LAST EIGHT MONTHS AND WE'VE HAD MANY DISCUSSIONS THAT IF TONIGHT HAPPENS LIKE IT SHOULD I WILL BE MARKING HER!" Rolling his eyes Rogue "tch" and sits back down in his seat, "We should probably find out what Loke has to say as it is in relation to the girl I assume that we all so happen to be in love with."

Loke rubs his hands over his face to try to keep his calm demeanor, 'Why am I the one who has to talk to these idiots. Just remind yourself Loke that once Lucy becomes a celestial spirit you'll finally get to have your chance with the angel you worship. Until then I have to deal with these idiots enjoying her company.' "Ok, here's the deal. After Tartaros and Lucy breaking Aquarius' key she has been found to be the first mage in centuries to be able to hold open three golden key gates at one time. This is a special feat that many will never get to experience. Lucy is special and because of that the spirit king made her an offer that is hard for a Celestial mage to turn down. He gave her the offer of becoming a celestial spirit when her human life ends. Because of that she has essentially become dragon slayer candy and can be mated to as many as she would have originally been mated throughout her future human life times. The reason for this is because she will not have another human life after this and now her future is trying to live itself in this last lifetime. Lucy doesn't know this yet. She isn't allowed to know until tonight and that's because she'll be 18 and the contract will be officially bound. I have been advised by my king that Lucy will become the first Celestial Spirit Princess of the realm. This is the highest honor any celestial mage could get. He truly respects Lucy and her love and strength for her spirits and he knows that she deserves this honor." All of the men were staring at him trying to figure out why they need to know all of this. Sighing again 'these guys really are dense' he continues, "This means that Lucy will end up being mated to three dragon slayers. I know in dragon slayer history it has only happened one other time and again that was to a celestial spirit mage given a similar honor." The dragon slayers are still trying to put two and two together when the Master finally speaks, "It means that all of you idiots are mated to Lucy which is why you are all already trying to claim her. You will all mark her and she will be the first mate in centuries to be able to be marked more than once without it affecting her physically." All the men stare at each other unhappy with the turn of events. "My children, If you all love her like you claim that you do, then you better learn to get along because she can't help what's about to happen. If you all can learn to accept this and not give her strife over something she can't help then I will have no problem with ending you right here and right now." They all growl at each other making the anger in the room even more intense.

Since his job is done, Loke disappears out of the room. Makarov slightly coughs to get the three slayer's attention, "Now I think the three of you need to talk. Please do not destroy my office. Again, if you truly love Lucy you will all work something out between you. She deserves more than your childish bickering considering she has no choice in this matter." He walks out of his office to allow the three men time to discuss their situation.

They sat there quietly for about ten minutes when Rogue decides to speak up, "if what Loke says is true, which I'm sure it is, then the three of us need to learn to get along. Lulu is my top priority and I won't let jealousy get the better of me on her behalf. I am not fond of the thought of sharing her with the two of you, but if it is fate then I will accept it and we will figure out how we will proceed with this." Laxus growls and stands back up, "Fuck this shit. I have put way too much of myself into mine and Blondie's relationship to see you two get to have a go at her. I will let fate decide what is going to happen." As he walks towards the door he stops as he puts his hand on the knob, "but be aware I will not make this easy. I love her and I will make sure that she carries the Dryer name." With that said he exits the room slamming the door leaving only Natsu and Rogue alone. "So you are willing to just agree to learn to deal with each other?! Honestly I don't want to share Luce with either of you. She has been MY Luce since the beginning when I first brought her to fairy tail and she will continue to be MY Luce when I mark her tonight." "And you are also the one who left her alone for a year to deal with loneliness for your own selfish reasons. You have no room to talk. If Lulu is destined to be with all of us then we better accept it now. I am not letting her get hurt because you are a mere child and Laxus is a brute who can not comprehend the conversation with just had." Natsu's anger grew even more so he got up and exited the room leaving the door wide open.

'I tried to be civil but obviously these two idiots don't' want to make this easy. I guess we're leaving this as a game of who gets to Lulu first. I have no problem with making her mine.'

After he was done the meeting Loke flashed into Lucy's living room dressed in his usual suit ready to walk her to the guild hall. As she walked in through the doorway of her room Loke's jaw dropped and he almost lost his typically cool persona. "Princess, you look beyond what words can describe. There is no angel that can compare to your beauty," he whispers to her as he kisses her hand. Blushing and kissing Loke on the cheek she links her arm with his. "Lets get to my party already. I just feel like something big is happening tonight." They start walking to the guild as Lucy's smile is radiating all the happiness a person could feel at one moment. Loke only wishes that the three idiots had come to an understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in getting this next chapter out. I'm a mom or 4 very busy kids so I haven't really gotten to sit down and make sure that the chapter was ready until today. Hope you all Enjoy it!

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF SEX. PLEASE BE WARNED THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE SCENES THAT YOU CAN SKIP THEM AS I DO MARK THEM AS SMUT SCENES. I HAVE WARNED YOU SO DON'T BE MAD IF YOU DID READ THEM.

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

 **Chapter Three: Lucy's Party**

The guild hall has been decorated in colors of white, dark blue and gold. It was the best decorating Mira has ever done and she was sure as hell proud of herself. Almost the whole guild was at the party already waiting for the birthday girl to arrive. The three male dragon slayers were scattered throughout the guild as they were ready to try to get Lucy to come to them.

Before anyone knew it the doors were opened and Loke escorted Lucy into the guild hall. She was glowing, and I don't mean figuratively. She was literally glowing gold just like a celestial spirit would. The clock had struck midnight as she walked in and the agreement that she made with the spirit king was bound to her at that moment. As the light around her died down she looked at Loke curious as to what just happened. "Your agreement with the spirit king has been bonded. It couldn't happen until you were officially 18," Loke explained while smiling at her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Lucy threw her hands up in the air, "LET'S PARTY!" Everyone in the guild cheered and a yell of "Lucy knows how to party like a Man!" was heard throughout the crowd.

For the next hour Lucy danced with Loke, Cana, Levy, Erza, Evergreen, Lisanna and Mira just letting the music flow through her. That was until Gajeel took it upon himself to perform as his gift to Lucy for her birthday. It wasn't as bad as usual. ' _he must have been really practicing,'_ Lucy giggled and continued dancing her heart out.

After some time Lucy had realized that none of the slayers had approached Lucy yet. She didn't understand why they were avoiding her. Tired of waiting Lucy starts to look for Laxus. She had spent about a half hour looking for him since the guildhall was so full of mages. When she laid eyes on him, her heart started to beat faster and she could hardly breathe. He was drop dead sexy in the outfit he decided to wear for her party. He wore a black button up shirt the was tight enough to accentuate his rippling muscles. The sleeves were rolled up and top button in the front undone to show just a bit of his chest and that delicious tattoo. He wore tight leather pants with his combat boots and his large fur lined jacket. Before she realized it she was staring the man down looking like a hungry tiger. Laxus couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he already knew that she was ready. Shaking her head to try to clear her mind and her blush, she continued walking towards the blonde pile of muscles.

He reaches his hand out for her to accept and once their skin met, flesh to flesh, both of their eyes went blank and he pulled her into a deep kiss. As they parted from the kiss Laxus dragged her into his office and slammed the door. He pinned her against the wall and Laxus' fangs met the crook of the left side of her neck leaving a mark of a lighting bolt and then a key surrounded by stars forms on the left side of his neck. Lucy gasped and put her hand over the bite with tears ran down Lucy's face as she is beyond happy that it has finally been confirmed for her that she was Laxus' mate.

 **SMUT SMUT SMUT ALERT ALERT!**

Laxus again captures Lucy's lips with his in a now more fierce kiss while he lets his left hand start to traces down the left side of her body. Once he gets to her breast she moans into his mouth. Smirking Lauxs pulls from the kiss to whisper into Lucy's ear, "Are you sure you are ok with this because once I start I'm not sure I can stop." Looking back at Laxus with lust filled eyes she whispers back to him, "I've been waiting all night." Laxus took that as permission and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, taking his right arm he pushed everything from his desk and laid her down gently on it.

Laxus looks down at her face, she looks like an angel of beauty. As she bites her lower lip he can no longer hold back. ' _Damn does she know what that does to me?_ ' and his hands hungrily go up her skirt and slowly pull down her lacy dark blue panties. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating to him and he couldn't get enough of it. He can't hold himself back and places his face in between her legs and starts to lock up the slit of her womanhood. "Ah, Laxus that feels amazing." Chuckling against her sensitive nub, "we've barely even started yet. You'll be screaming my name in no time." he continued his ministrations at her womanhood enjoying the sweet taste he's been waiting to enjoy for months. He couldn't stop hearing her moan and feeling her buck against him. He started inserting his fingers into her wet folds stretching her out before he puts himself inside of her.

"Laxus, please… please stop teasing me," "What is it that you want birthday girl? Tell me and I'll give you anything that you desire." Moaning loudly and continuing to buck against his fingers she grabs the sides of his desk, "damn it Laxus please fuck me!" Laxus wasn't going to wait to be told twice, he pulled his fingers out of her locking her juices and he undid his pants, allowing his thick rod to escape its prison. He lined himself up to Lucy's entrance and slowly pushed himself in making sure she can adjust to him. Once he broke the little bit of skin taking her virginity, he stayed still as tears ran down her face from the pain. "I know it hurts baby I'm so sorry. Let me know when you're ready and then we'll keep going."

After a few moments Lucy moved her hips a bit and the pain had stopped. She kissed Laxus deeply and whispered with a husky voice into his ear, " I think I'm ready." Laxus smirked while kissing her deeply again as he started moving inside of her. She started moaning immediately. The pleasure was already building up in her and she knew she was close to having an orgasm. "Laxus… harder please, I'm so close." Her breathy moans and his name on her lips pushed him over the edge. He gave her exactly what she wanted and slammed into her with all he has. As he kept pushing into her both of them had their coils tightened to the point and they had released at the same time. "LAXUS! OH MY MAVIS!" "BLONDIE, DAMN IT." They screamed at the same time. Laxus has had been with other women in his lifetime but no sex was better than what he had just experienced.

 **SMUT OVER SMUT OVER SMUT OVER**

He looked backed down at her as they were trying to regain their breath. She looked amazing with the light sheen of sweat covering her chest and neck. He slowly lifted her from the desk. Lucy grabbed both of his hands, "Laxus, thank you for the best gift I could ever get for my birthday. You have confirmed that you're my mate and I couldn't be happier." He held her against his chest, "anything for you Blondie."

The couple had gone back downstairs and Laxus drug her up on top of the stage to make an announcement. "OI YOU IDIOTS! LISTEN UP WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Everyone had turned their heads to their direction giving them their full attention. Once Laxus and felt he was ready he took Lucy's hand and lifted it up with his. "Blondie and I have officially been mated and she has been marked. MINE!" He then turned to her and got down on one knee. "Lucy Heartfilia, I'm not good with this mushy shit but I need to get this out to you. You are my mate, the love of my life and I want to give you the world. Please do me the honor of saying yes to being my wife." Tears ran down her face, she dropped to the floor of the stage and looked Laxus right in the eyes, " Yes Laxus! Yes I'll be your wife!" He pulled out a beautiful gold ring with a diamond in the center and a golden key on one side of the diamond and a lighting bolt on the other side. It fit her finger perfectly and they engulfed each other into a deep passionate kiss. The guild was in an uproar of of celebrating.

However, on the other side of the room Natsu sat next to Gajeel with a growl deep in his chest. "Hey salamander what's your problem. Aren't you happy for bunny girl?" Turning his head to face the iron slayer he said in a low voice, "oh I'll be happy for her shortly," and made a beeline straight towards Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Been busy being mom first then writer later. I would also like to thank everyone for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me an enjoy reading them all. it helps me to keep in mind what I have planned so far for the story, but also where I might like to take it. So thank you all again!

THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF SEX SO PLEASE BE WARNED THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE SCENES THAT YOU CAN SKIP THEM. I HAVE WARNED YOU SO DON'T BE MAD IF YOU DID READ THEM.

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

 **Chapter Four: What Have I done?**

After their engagement announcement, Lucy sneaks out from the lively crowd as Laxus gets pulled away by all of the men to celebrate with shots of tequila. Lucy wants to find Natsu to share this moment of happiness with him. She can't help but feel so happy that she has gotten everything she has wanted for her birthday so far. An amazing party, her best friend back from training, and confirmation that she is mated to the love of her life Laxus. Lucy finally sees Natsu heading straight towards her and as she starts to close the distance between her and Natsu, her heart starts to accelerate and she loses her breath again. ' _What is going on with me today. I mean first this happens with Laxus and now with Natsu.'_ As she is trying to calm herself she finally reaches him. Natsu stands in front of her with a large smile on his face and his hand scratching the back of his head, "Congratulations Luce, I'm really happy for you. So I get to be that Matrade thingy for ya right?" Laughing, her face starts to blush and she can't help but wonder what Natsu would look like in a dress.

Natsu on the other hand can't keep his eyes off of her. She looks so beautiful and her laugh makes his chest feel even warmer that it already does. ' _She is really amazing. I can't wait for her to find out that I'm her mate. We can finally be together for the rest of our lives. I'm the one that brought her to fairy tail, so it's only right that I get to be the one that she continues to work on missions with. Now I've got to think about how to get rid of that gorilla's damn mark.'_ Natsu didn't realize that Lucy has been waving her hands in front of his face trying to break this trance of concentration he was in. "NATSU YOU IDIOT!" and a slap against the back of his head with her purse finally wakes him up. Blushing Natsu looks at the floor then back up to Lucy, "Sorry Luce, I just got lost in my head. Hey would you mind letting me have this dance," holding arm his arm for her to take, she takes the offer and slides her arm in so they can walk to the dance floor. Again flesh meets flesh and their eyes go blank. Natsu pushes her up against the wall near the bar in a dark shadowy spot and kisses her hungrily. After their saucy kiss, they pull away slowly and Natsu bites Lucy on the opposite side of her neck leaving her a mark of fire as he gains a mark of key surrounded by stars on his own neck.

Unfortunately Laxus was witnessing the interaction and stands to start walking over to interrupt them. ' _why should I have to share her. I have already marked her. I can just go right over there. Damn it why the hell did she agree to become a spirit anyways. That stupid cat probably convinced her so that he could finally get his chance with her_.' As he is about to take a step in Natsu's and Lucy's direction a hand lands on his shoulder. He looks over and sees Makarov shaking his head. "My grandson. I know this is not an ideal situation but as Loke has explained it, this. must. happen. Please be a proper mate and make sure Lucy has all she is suppose to whether it makes you happy or not. She can not control herself right now but I know that she will be an amazing mate and wife to all three of you. She has more than enough love to share." Anger took over his emotions and he slammed his fist against the bar, "FUCK OLD MAN. CAN'T YOU JUST STAY OUT OF SHIT!" Makarov didn't want the scene to get any worse so he commanded Laxus upstairs to his office. After the door was shut Makarov stood in front of Laxus with an understanding expression. "I know that you are not happy with this entire situation but I can not have you hurting your mate because of your selfishness. You can just stay up here for the rest of the party or until you learn to accept fate." As he spoke he wrote a rune spell within the office locking in the massive dragon slayer and walks out the door. Slumping into his grandfather's couch Laxus feels defeated. He's hasn't felt like this in years and when things finally are moving forward he has to deal with this. ' _Maybe the old geezer in right. I guess it's time to be the bigger man. Damn shadow freak was the only one willing to even discuss this and flame brain and I just ignored him. I should've just listened to his ideas.'_

 **SMUT SMUT SMUT ALERT**

Before Lucy could react Natsu had drug her into the store room and bent her over some of the boxes sitting against the wall. He lifted the back of her dress and pulled her underwear down to her ankles. Feeling the slit of her womanhood and smelling her arousal, he knew that she was ready for him to start their closure to the mating process. Grabbing the back of her hair and pulling her back he could hear her breath get quicker and the small moans leaving her lips. ' _Mavis, just the sound of her voice is making me harder.'_ "You're my mate Luce, and I want you to experience just a small flame of what I can offer you.' With that being said he dropped his shorts to the floor releasing his rock hard manhood. He lined himself up and slammed into Lucy immediately. She gripped the box with white knuckles while she screamed and moaned his name. As he felt her tighten around his rod, he slapped her left ass cheek and she moaned a moan he hasn't heard from her yet.

Lucy could feel the heat from his manhood as he was plunging himself inside of her. The heat warmed her up and felt amazing inside of her. All she could think about was how amazing Natsu felt inside of her and she couldn't take much more. Her knees were starting to buckle and she could feel her core ready to burst at any moment. He continues to plunge himself inside of her. Realising that Lucy was about to come undone and feeling the coil inside him about to release he pulls Lucy up so that his face is next to hers and he huskily whispers in her ear, "Now you remember this. You are MY Luce." As soon as he spoke the dam broke and they both came screaming each other's names.

 **SMUT OVER SMUT OVER SMUT OVER**

As they dress themselves and their blank eyes become normal once again Natsu tries to hold Lucy against him, but her adrenaline rush has been calming down and she starts to realize what just happened. ' _What have I done?_ ' Lucy starts to step backwards worried because she knows she has done Laxus wrong and in her escape through the store room door and down the hall to the bar of the guild she bumps into Rogue who had placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling. Flesh meets flesh and blank eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for all of the reviews. I finally had Rogue's time with Lucy figured out in my head. Took me a bit but I made sure that I made it perfectly for you all. Hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please review :)

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF SEX SO PLEASE BE WARNED THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE SCENES THAT YOU CAN SKIP THEM. I HAVE WARNED YOU SO DON'T BE MAD IF YOU DID READ THEM.

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

 **Chapter Five: What is wrong with me?**

Rogue takes Lucy into his arms and dips her backwards to kiss her like in the movies from the 30's. Their kiss is soft and sensual. As Rogue pulled back from the kiss, Lucy's breath was literally taken away. He places the last mark at the front of her neck in the shape of a black mass. Rogue is now marked with Lucy's key and stars in the same spot on his neck. He can smell that Laxus and Natsu had already mated with her in the guild. His thoughts were so littered with the disrespect he felt they gave her for their mating process. Of course the barbarian and that destructive monster wouldn't plan something special for their destined mate. Well he will give her the love and adoration that she deserves. He has had this planned for months and was ecstatic that it would be enjoyed by his Lulu.

Rogue led her to a quiet field in the middle of the forest. There are light lacrimas throughout the tree branches and bed of pillows on the ground surrounded by 1,000 roses. Tonight was going to be the most special night of her life.

 **SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT**

Rogue laid Lucy down slowly and gently on the bed of pillows on the ground. Her eyes were full of lust for him and he couldn't help but be even more aroused. Her face was tinged with a light pink blush and her hair surrounding her head like a halo. ' _She truly is an angel._ ' he thought as he ran his fingers through her hair. He started kissing against the rim of her earlobe, gently sucking along the way down to her neck. He peppered her neck and collarbone with kisses, trailing down her body slowly enjoying her whimpers and moans.

Slowly he unzips the back of Lucy's dress and pulls it from her body, her nude form only for his eyes to see. From her head, to her breast and hips, down to her feet she was elegant and beautiful. Her soft milky skin felt just the right temperature to his touch and he straddled her legs beneath him as he leaned over her form and continued his ministrations of kisses and soft licking. ' _If her skin tastes this good than I am sure that her core will taste even sweeter.'_ He finally is face to face with her woman hood and spreads her legs enough for his head to fit.

He spread her lower lips and made each move methodically, moving at a pace to keep her aroused but also enough to make it as romantic as he could. Even if it was mating finalization he wants this to be the most magically experience she will experience. Lucy's back arched and she was gently playing with her nipples as he was dipping his tongue into her womanhood and sucking on her clit. The coil in her abdomen was about to explode with removed his tongue from her womanhood and replaced it with his finger. That was the it for Lucy and she was overboard and cumming. Her juices flowed into his mouth as he continued to suck on her clit feeling her body shaking from the orgasm. As she was coming down from her high he smiled and slowly started to undress himself, leaving himself nude for only his Lulu to see. Her eyes widened seeing his body for the first time. It was so lean, his muscles rippling under his light skin as he moved back down to the bed of pillows with her.

He again spread her legs but enough for himself to fit and he lined his manhood up to her entrance and slowly entered into her. She felt beyond full with Rogue and he is much larger than the other two dragon slayers. Moaning immediately, Lucy brought her hand up to Rogue's neck and ran her fingers into his hair until she felt she could grab and strong hold into his scalp, tugging gently with each stride her took inside of her, each entrance intensifying each nerve in her body. She can feel a coil slowly starting to build up in her abdomen again. Tightening with each touch from Rogue's hands and lips as he continued to make love to her.

As they continued their love making Rogue whispered into Lucy's ear, "Lulu, I love you and I am happy that it was confirmed that you are my mate. You are the only woman I could ever love. You are my true angel." Hearing him whisper such beautiful words into her ear tightened the coil inside of her causing her womanhood to tighten down onto Rogue and with one last entrance they both released the coils within them cumming together, Lucy whimpering his name.

 **SMUT OVER SMUT OVER SMUT OVER**

Rogue was in the process of helping Lucy get back dressed when she started to come down from her high and realize what had happened. She admits where they were was absolutely beautiful, but she had done it again. She had sex with three men in one night. She turned away from Rogue holding herself around her shoulders with tears escaping and running down her face. With the scent of salt in the air Rogue turned her around and held her in his arms. "Rogue, please let go of me. I.. I-I don't' know what to say and I am sorry but this shouldn't have happened and started to run out of the forest towards her home. He let her run. He knows this whole situation will be difficult to process and the more he tries to keep her there the more it can hurt her.

Natsu was baffled as he watched Rogue take Lucy out of the guild hall and could feel the anger and fire within him continue to rise with jealousy, ' _What the hell does this this quiet emo dragon wanna-be think that he's doing trying to claim my Luce. She MY LUCE!'_ He doesn't even realize that he's completely surrounded by fire and his eyes red with Anger. A small blue paw waves in his face catching his attention. "Hey Natsu, I know you're upset and all about Rogue taking Lushy to mate and all, but Loke did warn you that she would have more than one mate. Don't you love Lushy?" As his best friend spoke his flames started to die down he looks at happy with a confused look on his face. "Of course I love Luce. Why would you even ask me something like that?" Taking a seat on Natsu's head, "Well, if you love her like you say then you have to let her go through what she is destined for. It's obviously destiny since all of your marks have stuck to her and you are all still madly in love with her." "Happy, I love Luce but I just don't like the idea of sharing her. She isn't a thing, she-she's Luce." Happy grabs Natsu's hand and starts to lead him to the front door of the guild. "Let's go home and talk about this whole debacle before you do something you'll regret later. Feeling defeated, he follows his flying friend home.

As Lucy enters into her house she collapses onto her bed with tears already staining her sheets. ' _What is wrong with me? Why would I have sex with three men in one night and why do I feel so compelled to go back to all of them.'_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

 **Sorry I finally broke my writer's block and kinda wrote this pretty quickly and am my only proof reader so hopefully you all enjoy the story. Sorry for grammatical spelling errors.**

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

From Chapter 5

As Lucy enters into her house she collapses onto her bed with tears already staining her sheets. ' _What is wrong with me? Why would I have sex with three men in one night and why do I feel so compelled to go back to all of them.'_

 **Chapter Six: Explanations and Discussions**

It's the morning after the party in Magnolia and as usual the birds are chirping and the sun is slowly rising to welcome the townspeople to it's warmth. However, not everything is perfect about this morning. Lucy is unusually still asleep after the ordeal from the previous evening and decided to stay in bed all day. _One day off shouldn't be a problem right?_ _It is still my birthday after all. I just don't think i can deal with what happened last night right now._ While she continues to sleep in her bed, her mates were already awake and at the guild hall with expectations of seeing her shortly.

Rogue has been staying at the hotel down the street from the guild. He had made plans with Mira in advance to have Lucy's favorite breakfast, strawberry pancakes and strawberry smoothie, ready for her when she arrived for her birthday breakfast today. The only problem was that she usually got into the guild by 9:00 am but it was already 10:00 am. He had already been there for an hour waiting patiently to talk to her about the night before. He also qas fully aware that the other two dragon slayers were in the guild waiting for her as well.

By 11:00 am Laxus walks up to the bar and sits himself in the stool next to Rogue. For a few brief moments there was an awkward silence until Laxus finally spoke, "I don't like the idea of sharing a mate but I don't want to hurt Lucy. I love her too much and will do whatever it takes to make her happy. So yeah, let's figure this whole sharing a mate thing out." Rogue was slowly sipping his coffee as Laxus spoke and turns to respond to him. "I'm happy that you at least understand what we were told yesterday. Now if we can get the man-child to understand we would be able to figure out some way to make this whole thing work for Lucy's sake."

Barreling towards the lighting and shadow slayers was none other than Natsu who has fire in his eyes. "Oh don't think I didn't hear you. Who the hell do you think you're calling a man-child anyways. For your information, if it wasn't for me bringing Lucy to fairy tail neither of you dumbasses would have ever gotten to meet her. She's still MINE and I will prove it when she comes in today."

"She maybe your mate, along with being our mates, but dammit flame head you need to get your shit together for her sake. Stop crying like a fucking baby and we won't call you one. Just get over yourself. You heard her stupid lion spirit. No one gets a choice in the matter."

Being engulfed in their conversation they didn't sense Gajeel's presence right next to them until he slammed his beer mug against the counter. "Where the hell is bunny girl, we just got requested for a job and they asked for her and I specifically." Turning their heads towards Gajeel, "WE DON'T KNOW!" could be heard in unison by the fighting trio of slayers.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know? She's all of your mates and you don't even know where she is. Instead of bickering like a bunch of bitchy hens go look for her and tell her to meet me at the Blue Pegasus Guild Hall at 7:00 p.m. tonight. We have a gig since they like her voice so damn much over there."

"Wait, Gajeel we haven't told anyone that she all of our mate. H-How do you know this already?" He looks at them like they are idiots and then points to his nose. "I can smell her all over all three of you Ryos." Cringing at the sound of his name he just nods his head. _Of course, why didn't I think of that?_

"Oh yeah iron brain and what the hell do you do while she works her ass off?" Natsu questioned Gajeel.

"Damit flame brain you're lucky I need her to work with me tonight or I'd pound your head in right now. I'm playing the music while she sings. If you actually stuck around instead of leaving her behind for a year you'd know her and I have worked together on gigs like this all the time. It's easy rent money for her since all she has to do is sing, have her spirits dance with her and to look like a fucking "

Gajeel then smirked at Natsu knowing he hit a sore spot. "Come watch your mate, she is a fucking badass on stage and makes her money's worth. Maybe you'll learn to appreciate her more." With that said he walked back to his table where Levy was sitting, threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the guild. All you could hear in the distance was Levy yelling at him to put her back down.

Happy and Frosh leave their table with Panther Lily and Carla and approach the trio of slayers. Happy landing right in front of Natsu, sitting himself on the bar and Frosh tugging at Rogues Jacket. As Rogue looks down towards Frosh he sees tears in her eyes. "Frosh wants to see Lucy. Frosh misses Lucy." " Yeah Natsu, I got Lucy some fish for her birthday. Let's go see her!" The trio of slayers looked at each other and nodded in agreement. As they left the guild hall and started towards Lucy's apartment Natsu starts running ahead and sets his hands with flames to propel him faster. "See you laters suckers!" Annoyed with Natsu Laxus decides to lightening travel as Rogue traveled through the shadows.

L:ucy started to stir from her sleep as soon and she hear the sliding sound of her window and the knocking from her door.

"Stop trying to just break into her place you hot head. She's a woman and deserves the respect of her damn privacy!"

"Fine then Mr. lightening pole why don't you show me how it's done then."

"You two need to keep it down. What if Lulu is sleeping. You shouldn't wake her with your incessant arguing."

The loud sounds from right outside her apartment kept Lucy awake and out of her deep slumber. _Of course I can't get any sleep. Why would i be allowed to sleep after last night?_ And then it hit her, all of the memories from last night flooded into her brain reminding her of what happened.

She ran to the door and it was confirmed for her that all three slayers had ended up at her front door. Scared that Laxus will find out about what happened before she could tell him herself she tries to avoid seeing any of them. "Um, guys I'm not feeling good right now. C-c-can I talk to you later?"

"Come on Luce, we have job information from Gajeel for for you tonight. Plus we all want to see our birthday girl." "Yeah Lucy I brought you a fish and I didn't even eat it this time!"

"Please just slide the information through the mail slot. I'll meet him later. I just want to sleep."

"Lulu, we all should still talk though. We have a lot to discuss." "Frosh thinks so too Lucy."

Leaning against the door groaning. "I'm just really tired. Can't we talk later."

"Blondie, please open up. We just want to talk to you."

Realizing she was losing the battle to be left alone she decides to only let Laxus in first so she can tell him what happened. _Here goes nothing. If he decides to leave me it's my own fault._ With tears running down her cheeks she speaks through the door with her voice much quieter. "Sparky, you can come in. Natsu and Rogue can you please continue to wait outside while I talk to Laxus."

Worriedly the slayers all exchanged glances. _She hasn't use my actual name in so long. Something is really wrong._

" Um, ok Luce whatever you want." "Ok Lushy but can I eat your fish then." With a bop on the head from Natsu, "Never mind I can wait."

"Of course Lulu anything you desire." "But Frosh wants to see Lucy" "I promise that we will just give her a few moments." "Okay," Frosh looks down at the ground with tears forming in her eyes.

"Blondie I'm coming in."

As Laxus started to walk in the door, he could smell the salt from her tears and quickly held her tightly. "Lucy, baby what's wrong? Are you that sick?" She looks up at his face relishing in the love and adoration in his eyes and started to cry harder imagining that this would be the last time she would get to enjoy something as beautiful as this. _Why did I do what I did. Well I better tell him now before they do. I just don't know how he is going to react to me having feelings for Rogue and Natsu too._ As she opened her mouth Laxus picked her up and carried her to the couch sitting her on his lap while he sat.

Grabbing her chin gently he brought her face to meet his and kissed her gently on the lips. "Lucy, we need to talk. Actually all four of us do." As soon as those words left his mouth he could feel her muscles tighten up.

Looking at her own hands in her lap, avoiding any eye contact, "so you know then?"

"Yes. We all do. That's why we want to talk to you."

She had even more tears in her eyes and was now bawling as she hugged him around his neck. "I'm so sorry Laxus! I know you must think I'm just a stupid whore now. I would never cheat on you I just don't know what happened last night. I'm so so sorry. I don't know anymore I still have feelings for Rogue and Natsu and didn't realize it until last night. If you're here to break up with me I completely understand.." Laxus quirked his eyebrow as she spoke and before she could say anything else he kissed her again to shut her up.

"Babe, didn't Loke explain the side effects of being a living human after you make a contract with the spirit king?" Sniffling, she looks at him confused. "What do you mean?" Sighing he picks her up from his lap and sits her down to bring in the other two slayers still patiently waiting outside into the apartment. When he opens the door he finds them pacing furiously worried about the tears that they smell coming from Lucy's apartment.

As soon as Laxus opens the door Natsu barrels in and runs to Lucy engulfing her in a tight hug and kissing the tears on her cheek. "Luce it's ok please don't cry." Rogue walks in and straight to Lucy taking her right hand into his kissing the back of it. "Lulu why are you crying?"

Following behind are their exceeds with worried looks on their faces. They decide to go sit on Lucy's bed while the slayers take care ofher. "Is Lushy ok?" "Frosh is worried about Lucy."

With them kissing her and showing so much affection her anxiety goes on high alert. _Oh my Mavis he is watching this and now I'm definitely going to lose him._ "Natsu, Rogue you both need to stop please. I can't do this. I'm Laxus' mate. I won't cheat on him." Sharing confused looks, the two younger slayers look at each other and then over to Laxus.

"What the hell is going on Laxus?"

"Her stupid cat didn't tell her what he told us yesterday."

"But why would he avoid telling her?"

Even more confused and upset Lucy stands up in the middle of the three slayers, "What do you know that I don't?"

Before they could speak a gold light appears and leaves Loke in it's absense. "I'm sorry guys I just haven't been able talk to her. She left Rogue in a rush last night and wouldn't let any of us open our gates until now." Looking over to Lucy Loke take her hand and bows before her. I'm so sorry princess I haven't advised you of the side effects of being a celestial mage destined to be a celestial spirit. You are to be mated to any unmated slayers. Your future human lives end when you die in this life and so your Fate is trying to allow you to be mated with slayers you would have been with over the life times. You are the first to be able to be mated by morethan one slayer in centuries. That's why the mating marks didn't try to cancel eachother out. So you're actually mated to Laxus, Natsu and Rogue."

Trying to soak on the information she was just told Laxus grabbed Lucy putting her back onto his lap on the couch and made her face him again. "That means I'll never leave you and that you have nothing to be sorry for. You are my mate. What happened last night was not your fault. You are mated to three slayers, the first time on centuries as Loke said and we want to talk to you so we can see how we can work this out. Lucy I may be an ass hole but I will never ever do anything to hurt you. I will never leave you and I'm not upset with you. But we need to figure things out like where we should all live and things like that. That's part of the reason we came to your place. That and Gajeel needs you for a job at the Blue Pegasus guild hall."

Still weary she looks at all three slayers and Loke and then back directly at Laxus. "So you guys aren't mad at me?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

From Chapter 6

Still weary she looks at all three slayers and Loke and then back directly at Laxus. "So you guys aren't mad at me?"

 **Chapter Seven: Don't Touch A Slayer's Mate**

Grabbing her hand and holding it tightly into his Natsu looks Lucy directly in her deep chocolate brown eyes, "Of course not Luce. We could never be upset with you. Hey I need to talk to the guys for a moment so we're going to step outside ok." With a small smile she nods her head in understanding and the three slayers walk out of her apartment. As the slayers leave the exceeds fly over to Lucy with excitement.

"Lushy Lushy Lushy! Here's your fish. I'm sorry I took a bite from it. But it smelt so good." With both of their mouths watering the exceeds watch Lucy take the fish from Happy's paws. "Thanks happy but what would make me really happy is if you and Frosh shared it." "Really? Happy and Frosh can share it?" Lucy nods. "Frosh is so happy!" With stars in their eyes they took the fish to the kitchen table and enjoyed their snack while Lucy goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

Outside the apartment door the lightning and shadow slayers stood waiting to hear what Natsu had to say. Laxus crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at him while Rogue just leaned against the wall next to Lucy's apartment door. Thinking about what he wants to say Natsu opens and closes his mouth several times.

"Natsu I want to spend time with Blondie on her birthday just as I'm sure you two want to do too so why don't we speed this up."

"Fuck Laxus can you give me a damn moment to think about how I want to say this."

"Honestly I don't know what she sees in the two of you. She's so intelligent yet she surrounds herself with people who speak with such crude language. That's besides the point. Let's do this so we can enjoy Lulu's birthday with her."

"Oi, what the hell is that suppose to mean shadow boy. I may be a fucking asshole yes, but I can promise you that I'm sweet to Blondie so shut your fucking trap."

Throwing his arms up in the arm in defeat, "Like I said let's just speed this up. I'm sure I'll figure it out why as time goes by. I'm probably not someone you expected to be with either Laxus."

Watching them argue made him finally figure out what he wanted to say. Not wasting his time he finally speaks up, "Rogue. Laxus. I am going to work with you on this whole sharing a mate thing. After seeing Lucy a few minutes ago made me realize I can't make her choose any of us. It's not her choice. So it's all of us I guess. Let's just not make it a habit to add any more if we find out there are any other slayers out there."

Laxus boomed with a laugh that could be heard from miles away. "Yeah flame brain I do have to say I can agree with you on that one."

Moving himself from the wall towards Natsu, Rogue extends his hand to him, "thank you for finally seeing what really needs to be done. Lulu will be so much better for it."

"Well let's get back inside to Luce. Smells like she's in the shower anyways and I wanna rummage through her desk."

* * *

As Lucy was showering a golden light filled the bathroom and left behind Virgo in it's absence. "Happy Birthday Hime. Punishment Time!"

"Ahhhh, Virgo please don't sneak up on me like that. Thank you for the birthday wish by the way." Lucy turns off the shower and wraps herself in a towel. As she steps out of the shower she is met with a beautiful sun dress, it was sky blue and gold with white stars throughout the pattern, being held up by Virgo. "It's my gift to you Hime. I made it with celestial spirit fabric so you can wear it in the spirit realm too."

Hugging Virgo, "It's absolutely beautiful Virgo thank you." "Hime, I also made you an outfit for your job tonight since you have to work on your birthday." It was bright red halter top with flames all over and a black skirt with gold lining. "Oh wow. That's absolutely amazing Virgo. What would I do without you?"

"If that's all Hime I will go back now. I know that all of your spirits will want to wish you a happy birthday today."

"Please tell them that I will call them all out tonight after the show."

"Of course Hime." Virgo bowed and left in a light of gold.

With her outfit decided she gets ready for the day in her new day dress and packs her gig outfit for this evening.

While Lucy was still in the shower Natsu was rummaging through her desk looking for her novel that she was still writing before he left a year ago.

"Natsu what the hell do you think you're doing with Blondie's desk?"

"I'm looking for her novel. I wanted to see if she's finished it yet."

"Natsu, she stopped writing shortly after you left. She has had a hard time with writer's block and she didn't want to write something she wasn't happy with. Maybe with you being back she'll find her story again."

Rogue was sitting on the left side of the couch while Laxus sat on the right. Natsu decided to sit in the chair next to the couch since he really didn't want to sit in the middle. Happy and Frosh were busy talking in the kitchen while Happy taught Frosh how to rummage through Lucy's fridge for fish.

* * *

After a couple of hours the trio could hear the bathroom door open and they were greeted with the sight of was wearing the new sundress that Virgo made her. It hugged her body perfectly. She wore matching sky blue flats and her hair was worn half up with curls cascading down her back. Her make-up was done very naturally, highlighting the natural features of her face. They stared at her with their mouths agape. Trying to get their attention she waved her hands in front of their faces. "Earth to slayers, are you even in there?"

They all shook their heads and had a slight blush after they realized that they were staring at her like they were. Seeing their reaction she smiled and giggled. _Well, this is new._

Giving her his award winning grin and rubbing the back of his head Natsu starts to laugh, "Hey Luce let's go grab a bite to eat. Why not spoil the birthday girl."

"Okay Natsu but let's getting going then because I have to get to Blue Pegasus by 7:00 p.m. and I don't want to be late. I like to get there early so i can use the dressing room to change."

"No problem Blondie. If anything I'll just lighting teleport us there." Remembering her last experience of lightning travel and how sick it made her feel she smiled very sheepishly at him. "I think I'll take a rain check on that one Sparky." He boomed another laugh that could be heard for miles.

"Lulu, where would you like to go eat then. We want it to be your choice."

"That's so thoughtful Roguie. I would love to go eat at the guild actually. Mira makes the best strawberry shakes."

Since the location had been decided they went to eat and then caught the train towards Blue Pegasus.

* * *

When the train finally stopped the three slayers all stepped off the train and fell to the ground. Their stomachs were a mess and their faces still green. Once they regained their composure they got up and walked Lucy to the Guild Hall.

"You guys didn't have to come all the way out here you know. I know that you don't do well on transportation."

"But we want to watch you perform. None of us have gotten the chance to watch you yet."

"Blondie we wanted to make sure you got here safely as well. You usually travel with Gajeel when you work your gigs so we'll wait until your done and then take you home. I still have my birthday gift to give you anyways."

"As do I Lulu."

"If you want to watch that's fine. I mean I'm just going to sing. Just go into the bar. I'll see you shortly." With a smile and a wave Lucy ran into the guild and into the back of the stage where she found Gajeel tuning his guitar.

"Took you long enough bunny girl."

"Sorry the guys decided to take me out to lunch. Hey I'm going to go change out of this and into the outfit that Virgo made for me. I'll be back in a moment."

"Yeah yeah go do your girly thing." Gajeel waved her off as he continued to tinker with his guitar.

After about 15 minutes Lucy reappeared in front of Gajeel when he finally looks at her. "Damn bunny girl, I know that you always dress sexy but you're fucking hot tonight, Gihi."

"Shut up Gajeel. This is a gift from Virgo."

"Yeah yeah. How about I finally give you your birthday present and peirce your belly button before the show. It'll look really good with your outfit." After a few moments of thinking Lucy decides to go through with it. She just didn't think that it would hurt as badly as it did.

"Gaj that really hurts. How long will it sting for?"

"Only for a few more minutes. Don't stress."

The trio of slayers were sitting in a booth drinking beer at the back of the bar. As Gajeel and Lucy performed you could see nosebleeds coming from all of the men in the guild hall. Lucy looked amazing and sang so beautifully. Her voice left her mouth and entered into the ears of her trio when Laxus realized that the first song she was singing was the song she wrote for him. He grew a blush on his face and just stared at her. Noticing the difference in demeanor Rogue decided to strike up a conversation with Laxus.

"So Laxus, how did you and Lucy ended up dating anyways?"

"Blondie and I got stuck together doing paperwork. After Tartaros she had gotten really depressed about losing Aquarius and Team Natsu leaving her alone that Jiji decided to give her a job at the guild. She hadn't been taking any jobs and once he offered her one there and found out that she is a pro at paperwork due to training from her father, she ended upstairs with me in my office helping me learn to do our documents."

Rogue was obviously listening intently as was Natsu even though he was trying to play off like he wasn't. _I don't want to hear how he got with Luce. I'm barely still trying to wrap my head around this whole sharing thing._

Laxus continued talking, "We would fight almost every day. She would call me a spark plug and I'd call her a chesty annoyance. Honestly I started all of the fights with me intentionally messing up the paperwork. After weeks of working together I had grown fond of having her working with me and since we were so close to catching up I had to find a reason for her to keep hanging out with me. I would _accidently spill_ my beer all over the pages on her desk or I would drop my food on the pages on my desk and we would have to redo them over and over again. Jiji was of course getting annoyed along with Lucy since we had to keep working on the same shit over and over again. Well one evening while we were working really late she finally figured out that I was messing everything up on purpose and decided to give me a piece of her mind. She started yelling at me and she looked so cute with her angry face that I just grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Afterwards she looked up at me smiled and shook her head. Since then we've been together."

"I honestly have to say that is the most interesting way to flirt with a girl." Shaking his head and chuckling Rogue looks over to Natsu, "When did you realize that you wanted to finally be with Lucy, Natsu? I mean honestly we all thought you were a thing for the longest time until she had advised me that you weren't."

Annoyed with the third degree Natsu looked over to Rogue. "She's my best friend okay. We've worked together forever, slept in the same bed together because her bed is the most comfortable one, and we spend all of our time together. I always loved her I just didn't want to ruin what we already had."

Laxus started laughing and Natsu gave him an angry glare. "Why the hell are you laughing . At least I didn't have to piss her off to get her to like me." As Laxus stopped laughing he then stared Natsu straight in the eyes. "She cried for you. She had nightmares that you would never come back. You sit here and act like everything is fucking hunky dory but you don't know what she went through without you. Honestly you don't deserve to be her mate but we put up with you because we have to. I could hear her cry and smell her tears all the time at first. She would try to hide it but any slayer in the guild knew she was crying for you. She missed you and you left her there when she needed you the most."

He angrily stood up and slammed his fists into the table. "Fuck you Laxus. You act like I should have known. I didn't think that she would take it that hard."

"Well she did flame breathe and you better make it up to her ten fold or I'll fucking make you pay for it."

Rogue realizing that they were starting to get the guild attention put his hands up to both men. "Stop this. We can't fight for Lulu's sake. Get over it both of you. What's done is done and we can't change that now."

Natsu sat back down and they glared at each other. "Fine mister _we write each other_ how the fuck did you end up being so buddy buddy with _my_ Luce anyways?"

Rogue annoyed with Natsu's attitude, "Lulu and I have spent a lot of time writing to each other. We would write several times a week and we had learned a lot of personal information about each other. The more I learned about her the more I wanted to get close to her. I fell in love with her simply through her mind. Yes I do agree that she is very attractive but she is a great wordsmith."

Natsu simply scoffed and turned to continue watching Lucy sing. The three men didn't speak for the rest of the show.

* * *

After about an hour the show had ended and Lucy and Gajeel were in the back cleaning up the stage of their things. As they were cleaning up Master Bob approached Lucy. "Miss Lucy as beautiful as ever I see. I need to speak with you for a moment. Would you mind following me out to the bar?"

Once they reached the bar Lucy saw Hibiki and almost turned back to the stage until Master Bob grabbed her wrist. "Miss Lucy please talk to him. He's been miserable since the last time you saw him. I think he really regrets what he did." Sighing and thinking it over, she relented and walked over to Hibiki. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by her trio of slayers with the most earnest of attention and growls growing slowly in the depths of their chests.

Hibiki shot up from his seat and approached Lucy. "Lucy, um hey. I really wanted to talk to you. I know it wasn't fair to get Master Bob involved."

Feeling uncomfortable she looks down at the floor. "It's fine Hibiki, but I have a show to do. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"The last time we saw each other."

Lucy's chest tightened up and she had an upset look surrounding her. Her slayers weren't happy with her reaction and decided to start heading over towards the bar slowly keeping a close eye and ear on the conversation in front of them.

"What is there to talk about Hibiki?"

"How things ended. I mean I want to apologize to you."

"For what part? The part when you cheated on me because I wasn't ready to have sex or the part where you decided to tell me by doing an interview with Sorcerer Weekly about your new relationship?"

"Both. I really messed up and I'm sorry. I should've been patient with you. I know you were still a virgin and instead of being a good boyfriend I decided to let my urges take over."

Sighing and relaxing, "Hibiki, I have already forgiven you for it but honestly it's fine.I have enough on my mind and on my plate at the moment so I really don't want to have this discussion right now. Thank you though for the apology. I really should get going back to help Gajeel clean up." Turning to go back to the stage Hibiki grabbed her turned her around and kissed her. That was his mistake, he touched a slayers mate and kissed her. A death warrant. Rogue had made it to the two traveling through shadows and grabbed Hibiki why the collar of his shirt and threw him across the guild hall. The slayers surrounded Lucy with their backs towards her growling at everyone whispering "mine" over and over again. As Master Bob was about to approach the slayers Loke pops into the room in front of the master. "Master I'm so sorry. It's just that Lucy is their mate and their being overprotective of her. I'll get them out of here right away." "See to it Loke and please come and explain to me later how she ended up being mated to three slayers. That's only happened one other time." With a wave good bye and walking towards the trio and Lucy Loke looks back, "I definitely will."

After much convincing and finally Lyra playing a song to put them to sleep, Loke and Virgo take the trio to a nearby hotel while Lucy profusely apologizes about their behavior.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for the reviews. They really inspire me to keep writing and right now I'm on a flow of writing more. Thanks so much and know that all of your reviews help me know that you're enjoying the story.

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

From Chapter 7

After much convincing and finally Lyra playing a song to put them to sleep, Loke and Virgo take the trio to a nearby hotel while Lucy profusely apologizes about their behavior.

 **Chapter Eight: Gifts and Interviews**

After finally getting the slayers sorted out at the hotel he goes back to Blue Pegasus to speak with Master Bob as he promised. Walking into Master Bob's office he could see the he had remodeled it. There was a large antique couch with white trim and blue velvet fabric in the center of the room, 2 matching chairs on either side, an antique large desk with blue trim and his chair which has a high back and blue velvet. To the back left corner was an older styled gazebo with a white marble hot tub built into the floor. There were blue skies with clouds painted on the walls. The office is absolutely stunning. He's never seen a place so beautiful in his life.

After taking a seat on the couch and loosening his tie he looks up at Master Bob who has his elbows on the top of the desk with his head sitting in his hands smiling and excited. He needs to know more and since Karen would never let Loke tell him anything of the spirit world, he feels like he has a front row seat.

"So where do I begin. Hmmm."

"At the beginning of course I shouldn't say child considering your beyond years. At the beginning of this new adventure for our sweet Lucy."

"Of course. Well as we were in the battle of Tartaros Lucy was put in a very difficult position. As she was fighting Jackal she realized that she was running low on magic but still continued to keep calling each of us out one by one until she had finally done it. She had opened three gates at one time. It was Virgo, Aquarius and myself when Virgo and I begged her to close our gates for her sake. Well Lucy is not as weak as everyone thinks, she is one of the most stubborn and dedicated celestial mages I've ever known. After Aquarius got caught off guard by another demon Jackal blasted us closing our gates. The three demons started to surround Lucy so Jackal could use his blasting curse on her when Aquarius goes to Lucy's aid. Aquarius knew she couldn't defeat all of the demons she convinces Lucy to break her key to summon the Spirit King since she was now strong enough to. Lucy didn't want to, she'd rather die than to harm any of us but she wouldn't be harming Aquarius, only locking her in the spirit world until a new key would be forged. To save Fairy Tail and everyone else, she broke the key of her longest held spirit. She always saw Aquarius as a mother and it broke her to break her key."

Sniffling and pulling tissues out of his top he looks at Loke. "That poor sweet Lucy is so strong. She really loves you spirits doesn't she."

"She does. She even saved my life and became good friends with the Spirit King as he saw that she showed true loyalty to all of us spirits. She has gone well past surpassing her mother Layla."

"Wait, Layla of Love and Lucky?!"

"Yes, do you know of her?"

"Oh my of course I do. I was very intrigued with her since she is a celestial mage herself.

She was so beautiful. She had joined with her husband Jude but left so that Jude could continue with his business ventures. How has Layla been?"

Sighing and having a pained look in his face, "She passed when Lucy was very, very young of magic depletion. Aquarius was actually Layla's spirit but was passed down to Lucy. Lucy opened her very first gate as a small child."

Master Bob's tears ran heavier hearing what Lucy had gone through for so long but now understands her love for her spirits. She truly is her mother's daughter. "Please continue about how Lucy ended up with three slayers."

"Yes. Well after being able to open the third gate and summon him, and the simple fact that he has a soft spot for Lucy, he decided to give her an offer no celestial mage can refuse. She has been honored with the offer of becoming a celestial spirit after her human life ends."

"Oh my, she's going to become a spirit?"

"Not just any spirit though. The spirit king sees her as a daughter and has decided to make her the Spirit Princess which all of us are very excited for. We all call her princess now so it won't change anything."

"That is wonderful, but it still doesn't explain the slayers."

"Well, because she only has this lifetime left on earth, she will be mated to all unmated dragon slayers this lifetime to make up for the lost matings in her future human lifetimes."

"I just hope she can handle all of this clashing personalities. I have read articles about them and heard the stories from Makarov, his grandson is stubborn; Natsu is a hot head and Rogue is quiet and subdued."

"Lucy will probably be driven insane but she can handle them. They all want nothing but to keep her happy. As long as she is happy they will do as she asks."

"And you Loke, how has your heart been seeing her with all of them?"

Shocked that master Bob knew he blushed and sweat dropped. "I wouldn't be allowed to be with her anyways at this time. I can not get into a romantic relationship with my master. Karen broke the rule to simply sleep with me but I do love Lucy. I am just going to wait. Her lifetime is short compared to how long I have lived. Once she has passed and is welcomed into the spirit world, I have already been given permission to woo her as long as she agrees."

"Loke, promise me that you won't expect her to just be with you. Let her decide it on her own. But in the meantime as you wait, you might as well try dating that cute ram spirit. What was her name?"

"Aries. Ye she is beautiful but I don't know. We kind of been together before but Lucy. Lucy is so different."

"Just promise me Loke."

"I promise."

* * *

Lucy finally makes it to the hotel after spending time explaining her slayers' behavior and gently turning Hibiki down. Of course Jason couldn't wait to interview the foursome for next week's issue. Now she has to go deal with that tomorrow and she doesn't even know if the slayers would even be interested doing it.

As she walks into the room she sees a large bed in the center with three cots covered by the men she would now call her mates. They were all still sleeping and now all Lucy wanted to do was fall into the large bed and doze of herself. As she drifted into sleep she could feel a warmth cover her body. It wasn't too hot and it was so familiar. Then she could smell the scent of ash around her. She got her heater back and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

The next morning Laxus and Rogue started to wake up and realized Lucy wasn't in her bed but Natsu was sprawled all over it. _What the hell does that wit think he's doing sleeping in Blondie's bed. We haven't even talked about stuff like this yet._ When they hear voices outside and realize that Lucy was talking to her spirits. They are visiting to give her gifts for her birthday. The Spirit King granted all the spirits enough power to come to the human world on their own. So far Lucy had already seen Pyxis, Horologium, Plue, Crux, Aries, Gemini, Sagittarius, Taurus and Cancer. She was currently listening to Capricorn recite the poem that he had written for her. It was long and was starting to bore Lucy but she still loved it all the same. After a hug and goodbye, Scorpio had shown up with a beautiful Sand Castle Sculpture.

"Princess I have something else for you. It's from Aquarius." He pulls out a necklace with a water ball pendent. "She also gave me this letter for you. She said that I couldn't read it that it was for you." Taking the letter and necklace from him, she put the necklace on immediately, holding the pendant in her hand rubbing it. It was odd because it immediately calmed.

 _Stupid Girl:_

 _I'm not your spirit anymore but my boyfriend is so here is a stupid gift for your stupid birthday. You better wear it all the time and not take it off. Now leave me and Scorpio alone for at least a week. We're going on vacation._

 _Aquarius_

Shaking her head, smiling with tears in her eyes she looks up at Scorpio. "Thank you I love it and please tell Aquarius that I love her gift as well and thank you. I promise I will never take it off." They hugged and he was replaced by the last of her spirits, Lyra. She always went last because her gift always made Lucy cry and she doesn't want the rest of her spirits to see her crying.

Lyra sat in the chair with her harp and starts to play a beautiful song. Then she starts to sing a sweet song that a mom would typically sing to her child. As she sung the smell of salt from Lucy's tears wafted into the room. As Laxus and Rogue began to get up to comfort Lucy, Natsu stood in the doorway of the balcony. Nodding his head to the front door of the room, signaling them to go talk. Reluctantly they followed him to the hallway.

"Natsu, why are you just letting Lucy sit there and cry." Putting his hand up to keep them for asking any more questions, he hung his head and spoke firmly.

"Lyra is singing Lucy the song Layla use to sing to her when she was really small. Before she died. Lucy asked Lyra to sing that song to her every year on her birthday. I have attempted many times to comfort her but she insists that she needs this. It's the small moment that she can feel like her mother is there celebrating with her. Please don't interrupt them. This is for her."

Both Rogue and Laxus had felt guilty for attempting to interrupt such a sentimental moment for their mate. Nodding they decide to go back into the room. Lucy was already sitting on the large bed drying her eyes and rubbing the pendant. Calm washed over her again. _I don't know why this keeps happening but I am happy it is._ Feeling eyes on her she turns around to see the three men looking at her with sympathy. Blushing from the fact that they still hadn't stop looking at her she turn back around hoping that they hadn't seen her turn beat red. They did but they let her compose herself.

She was packing her bag and getting anxious. "Well we should pack up and get going. I want to get home right away. I find out today if I was able to buy the Konzern."

Curious Natsu looks at Lucy, "Wait what is a Konzern?"

Shaking her head at his forgetfulness, "it's a property, the Heartfilia Konzern. Where I use to live."

"Why would you want to live there? You can just move into my place."

Sweat dropping, "Natsu you're place is too tiny. You just have hammocks for you and happy. Not even a real bed."

"Well then let's get home so Lucy can find out. Don't be too upset though if you don't buy it Blondie. It's a huge place and it took all of our s-class missions just to raise up enough money."

Stomping her foot down, "Don't say things like that. I need to get it. It's the only way I can see my mom again." Tears had filled her eyes at this.

Rogue being the closest to her at the moment immediately went to hold and comfort her. "Lulu, it's okay. We'll figure something out."

"Dammit Laxus why the hell would you say something like that to Luce."

"I'm sorry Blondie I'm not trying to bring you down, I just know how these things work."

After calming Lucy down they finished packing and left back to Magnolia. They were able to get some of Wendy's motion sickness pills from Gajeel the night before at. When Lucy had dozed off on the train Laxus decided to bring up his surprise with the two other slayers.

"I need you guys to know she won't be buying the Konzern. I already know who bought it."

"Wait, how do you know who bought it?"

Pulling out a beautiful yellow box with black ribbon out of his pocket he hands it to Rogue. Rogue looks at the box for a moment and then opens in. Inside are a set of keys with a keychain attached. " _Heartfilia Konzern"._ His eyes widened and he looked at Natsu and then Laxus. "You bought it!"

"Yeah. I wanted to give it to her for her birthday/engagement gift. I was going to give it to her at the party, but things….. changed."

"Are you going to tell her before or after she gets the call that she didn't win the bid?"

"I was thinking about doing it after she gets the call but I don't want to see her cry again. I'm going to tell her as soon as we get back home."

"Lightening pole you better tell her right away. I don't want to see her upset even more than she already was back at the hotel!"

"Oi, fire breath I am NOT going to make her cry again. I swear you don't even listen."

Rogue thinking about what will happen when they get home made him realize they hadn't even discussed anything in regards to living arrangements or a schedule. Looking at the arguing men he clears his throat getting their attention, "I think it's about time we start to discuss this situation that we are in. Living arrangements, things like that."

Laxus sat back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I guess don't know about you two but Blondie and I will be moving into the Konzern very soon. I know as soon as she finds out she'll want to go there."

Natsu continued, "I told her to come live with me. Shadow boy over here doesn't even have a place close enough for her to move into."

"Well, let's wait for Lulu to wake up and talk to her then. We can always let her decide. I can always find a place out here easily. I am an S-Class mage after all. I will just have to leave Sabertooth and join Fairy Tail. I will follow Lucy wherever she goes."

* * *

As the train comes to a stop the four mages leave the train and go straight to Lucy's apartment to drop her off. She can't wait to find out if she was able to buy the Konzern. She wants to visit her mother so badly but can not until she is able to access the property again.

When she got to her apartment she was about to open the door when Laxus pulled her aside. "Blondie we need to talk."

"Okay can we go inside first though. No sense in waiting out side is there?"

"Um, y-yeah let's go inside." Turning to the other two slayers. "Stay out here."

"And why would I do that lightening freak?"

"Because flame brain this doesn't involve you. It is between me and Lucy."

"Laxus, I will talk to Natsu. Go ahead and discuss your matter with Lulu."

Laxus grunted and led Lucy inside, shutting the door behind them. Lucy immediately went to walk to her communications lacrima which was blinking, a sign that a message was left. "Lucy, please come here and talk to me before you check your messages. I don't ask for immediate attention often but this matter is really important."

Feeling concerned she walked over to the couch and both her and Laxus sat facing each other. Laxus pulled out the same box from before and Lucy started to smile and looked at him. "What's this?"

"It's your birthday slash engagement present. It took me a little while to get it, but I knew it was exactly what you would want." Lucy slowly opened the box and as soon as her eyes hit the set of keys she knew exactly what they go to. "Is that why you told me not to get my hopes up. You're my competing bid?!" Laxus smiled seeing how excited that she was and was almost knocked over when she lunged at him, attacking him with a tight hug and kiss. After a few moments she released her hold on him and pulled back to look at him again.

"Laxus. Thank you. This gift is the most amazing gift. I can't believe you'd buy it for me knowing I was already trying to."

"Lucy, I wanted you to finally be able to see your mom whenever you wanted. Not just once a year when you get permission. Visiting her isn't a privilege it's a right. She's your mother. Also, I'm having your father moved in next to your mother. I know that they both would have wanted this." Her tears ran down her cheeks and she held the keys close to her chest. She didn't need to say anything. He already knew that this is what she needed. Closure, a way to still be close to her parents without them actually still being alive.

Regaining her composure she sat straight up with her most award winning and adorable smile, "So when do we move in?"

"As soon as you want Blondie. The staff has been there for about two weeks now making preparations for your return. Oh the stories I've heard about a little Lucy." Blushing, she sheepishly looked away for a few moments then back to Laxus. "What about Rogue and Natsu. Since I'm mated to all three of you I'm sure that we all need to be close. I don't want to have to travel from place to place to be with all of you. I know there is well more than plenty of rooms for all of us to live there together. Would you be okay with that?"

His eyes showed how unhappy he was about the request. His chest growled but he knew he had to keep his composure. He wasn't going to disappoint her but he really didn't want them there. He knows that they are all mated to her but this wasn't the plan. None of it was. He was suppose to be mated and marry Lucy Heartfilia, making her Lucy Dreyar, his loving wife. They would move into the Konzern, have children and live out their lives together. He wasn't suppose to have to share his Blondie with anyone else and now he has no choice. Thinking about what Lucy said about having to travel upset him even more. He didn't want her far from him as no mated slayer does. Looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes that seemed to be begging him to say yes he lifts her and puts her on his lap.

"If you can promise me that we will figure out how this whole sharing thing works, I'm sure we can work it out having them move into the Konzern with us. I don't know how the last group did it but I think we need to start researching and figuring it out before the three of us try to kill each other." With a giggle she wrapped her arms around Laxus' neck and kissed him on his mating mark sending shivers down his back. "Thank you Sparky."

After their conversation, Lucy opened the door to find the other two slayers sitting on the ground keeping to themselves. "Hey why don't you two come inside. I'll make us all some tea."

* * *

After much begging and convincing, Lucy got the slayers to do the interview with her at Jason of Sorcerer Weekly's office. They're going to be the front page news this edition and Lucy was beyond excited. Not only was she going to be in Sorcerer Weekly but so were her trio of mates.

"Cool, cool cool!" Jason was so excited about the interview. He knew that this weeks edition would sell even more copies than ever. Having the hot Celestial Mage Lucy and three dragon slayers would really pull people's attention. He will definitely be following them around a lot.

"So Lucy, when did you end up mating with three dragon slayers? I mean this is a big deal and no one even knows yet."

"Well, at my birthday party a couple nights ago."

"Cool, Cool, Cool. But I thought dragon slayers didn't share a mate. How did you end up bagging three of them?"

"Well, I was granted the honor to become a celestial spirit when my human life ends. Because of this any unmated slayers would immediately become my mate. I just so happen to be very close with Natsu, Laxus and Rogue so it is a big bonus." She smiled looking at the three sitting on the other side of Jason.

"Laxus, I know you and Lucy have been dating for sometime now. How do you feel about the situation?"

Grunting he scowls his face, "Whatever ment to happen for Blondie it will. I don't like it but no dragon slayer would."

"Oi, power plant, you think I want to share Luce with you either. I fucking hate this shit." He stands to get into Laxus' face.

"Yikes, well Rogue you haven't said much. What are your feelings about this?"

"I don't like the idea honestly, but I will respect anything and everything that comes with Lulu's mate. She will always have everything that is owed to her."

"Cool, cool, cool."

After the interview was over, Jason decided to do the photoshoot since he actually had all four in his office. Taking them all to the room he had them all posing together and then a photo of each dragon slayer alone with Lucy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the Reviews Guys! They really make me smile and give me the push to keep writing this story. And for those of you who don't enjoy the story that's fine. You like what you like which I'm all for but please realize this isn't suppose to be cannon. Not all Fan fictions are, so just because you don't like the pairing or that it isn't cannon isn't fair to try to down any writers just having a good time writing. We write what we enjoy and if you enjoy it too it's a plus.**

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

From Chapter 8

After the interview was over, Jason decided to do the photoshoot since he actually had all four in his office. Taking them all to the room he had them all posing together and then a photo of each dragon slayer alone with Lucy.

 **Chapter Nine: Finally Making Some Decisions**

The next day after training with Capricorn and Loke, Lucy had plans to go to the book fair that was going on in town with Rogue. Frosh is spending the day with Happy since now they considered each other as siblings since their slayers are both mated to the same mate. Seeing a stall with books about magic, she pulled Rogue along with her to check them out.

Rogue was looking at all of the titles of the books and looking through the pages as Lucy was fan girling over ever book she picked up. _I know she loves books but I didn't realize it was this much. I'll have to remember that._ He continued to look and figured that there had to be at least 75 to 100 books at this stall.

"Lulu, there are a lot of wonderful books here. I hope to find you some that you'll enjoy."

"Roguie I wouldn't mind having all of them honestly. I've always wanted a big library."

Seeing an older man with salt and pepper hair speaking to another customer. Once he was done with the transaction Rogue walked over to the stall owner, "How much for the lot?"

The stall owner was taken back by the question, "You mean all of these books?"

With his face emotionless as usual, "Of course. My mate would like a large library so I would like to purchase them all and have them delivered to her address. Now how much do I owe you?"

Thinking about all of the money he would make and being able to go home for the rest of the day he looks at his stall and then back at Rogue with dollar signs in his eyes, "750,000 jewel."

Thinking over the price and remembering the books that were there, "Done. Now here is a tip. Please make sure that they are very well taken care of during delivery." He had handed the man another 25,000 jewel to which the man fainted in his spot.

Shocked to see the man faint Lucy runs over to Rogue, "What happened? Is he going to be alright?"

"Of course he's fine Lulu. I just bought out his stall so he is probably overwhelmed with relief of not having to work all day."

"Wait, why did you buy them all?"

"Because you want them for your library Lulu. You deserve only the best and that's what you'll get. Now let's go get a bite to eat. I'm famished as I'm sure you are as well."

Intertwining their hands and kissing gently, "Thank you so much Roguie. You didn't have to do that." And showing some emotion, something rare, he smiles at her.

* * *

As they ate, they cuddled in their booth. Her head laying on his shoulder she would look up at him from time to time. This time however he was also looking at her. His deep crimson eyes were gorgeous. Should could never get enough of looking into them. He gave her a small smile and eskimo kissed her since she had food in her mouth. After thinking about his conversation with Laxus last night and wondering why she would even fall for him he decided that he would ask her.

"Lulu, may I ask you something?"

Swallowing her food, "Of course silly. Why wouldn't I be ok with that?"

"Well, when did you start having feelings for me? I know how with Laxus and Natsu after observing and listening to stories, but what about me caught your interest?"

"I mean you are absolutely gorgeous and that of course initially caught my eye," Rogue has accidentally spit out his drink in surprise, "but our deep conversations and letters. You're so intelligent and are an amazing challenge. Also, the comfort you gave me even though we barely knew each other."

Rogue was blushing at the conversation while he was cleaning the mess he made. As he was blushing he didn't notice Lucy moving closer to him until she grabbed his face in her hands and turned his face towards hers and started kissing him deeply. It was like waves of electricity went through his whole body. As they broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes and all Rogue could muster was a whisper, "Wow." Now it was Lucy's turn to blush. They enjoyed the rest of their meal in continued conversation.

After finishing their meal Rogue walked Lucy home and then went to the guild to talk to Master Makarov.

* * *

Rogue pushed open the doors to the guild to be welcomed by flying tables and chairs. Natsu, Gajeel, and Elfman were having their usual rumble. All four of the exceeds were sitting at a table eating snacks and talking amongst themselves. He smiled seeing that Frosh is fitting right in.

He walked through the hall avoiding being hit until he got to the bar where Makarov and Laxus were sitting discussing the urgent matter of Lucy getting pregnant. He could tell that Laxus didn't feel comfortable and could smell the annoyance all over him.

With a large smile on his face and having just taken a large swig of his beer Makarov keeps pestering his grandson. "So my boy, when should I be expecting some great gran babies"

Laxus scrunched his face in annoyance but didn't look back at his grandfather. "Dammit old man, we've only been mated a couple of days give her time before we start talking about babies. I don't even know how we work that out yet."

Makarov was thinking it over. He knows that no matter which of the mates Lucy has a baby with that they will be adorable and he would still consider them his great gran babies since they are all Lucy's mates. Taking another large drink and noticing Rogue, "but you better promise me great gran babies. All four of you!"

With a face of shock all over Rogue's face, "Umm, I-I I have to agree with Laxus. We need to take time to discuss and I we haven't discussed anything about who is having a baby with Lucy when yet. In time I'm sure that you'll have the great gran babies you desire." Nodding and accepting Rogue's comment Makarov looks back at him. "Well I'm sure that you came here to discuss more with my than just babies. What can I do for you Rogue?"

"Master, I needed to speak with you about joining Fairy Tail."

Makarov was concerned as he doesn't want to upset Master Sting by taking one of his strongest member, nonetheless another dragon slayer, "Are you sure my child? How would Master Sting feel about that?"

"He already knew that I would be joining once I mated with Lucy. We discussed the matter beforehand. He has even considered giving up his role as guild master and joining fairy tail so that our guild would have almost all of the dragon slayers and both of the last celestial mages. This way our guild would be the first guild in years to have all of the zodiac keys in it's possession."

Makarov's eyes grew wide and thought about it."Well then. If he does decided to join, then he and Yukino will be welcomed with open arms. Now let's go to my office and do your paperwork. Once that is complete, then you can have Mira give you your Fairy Tail mark."

Rogue followed the Master to his office to proceed with all of the necessary paperwork.

Laxus scoffed as they walked into his grandfather's office and turned his head to Mira holding up his mug, "Oi, Woman. I need more beer here."

Mira returning with a new mug full of beer and placed it in front of Laxus while grabbing his dirty mug.

"So Laxus, how are things with Lucy so far? Have you guys, you know?" Wiggling her eyebrows to get her point across.

Scowling further as he wants to be left alone about Lucy's and his personal life, "That's none of your damn business woman. Why the hell would I tell you?"

Mira was now drying the clean mugs she had washed a while before. "I'm just happy that Jiji had taken my advice and hired Lucy to do the paperwork with you."

Now a bit interested he looks over to Mira."Wait, what do you mean?"

"I had noticed that she was so depressed and that she wasn't really going on any missions without her teams, so I told Jiji about her formal training when she was still living with her father and that she could easily get the paperwork back in order. Of course he got excited that it would get done quicker and couldn't wait to be caught up. Plus he has such a soft spot for Lucy, and once I told him that I think the two of you would be perfect for each other he jumped at the idea since he wants you to be happy and who could make you happier than the bouncy and happy-go-lucky celestial mage."

Rolling his eyes, "Well I ain't thanking you. I would have eventually been her mate anyways." He looked into his mug while swirling it around and started to think about what would have happened if she wasn't destined to be with the three slayers. _Would I still have been her mate. Of course I would have, I'm Laxus Dreyar. Plus her and I have had many discussions about becoming mated. I have felt this pull to her for sometime now. Even before we started working in the office together but then it was more physical attraction. Her spending time with me just made the pull somuch stronger. It wouldn't just go away. I shouldn't over think this. We're happy and we can work through this whole sharing thing if it means I still get to grow old with her._

Giggling and shaking her head Mira thought to herself, _I can't wait for little babies. God Mommy Mira or Auntie Mira._

* * *

Lucy invited all of her mates over to her house for dinner wanting to start discussing what they should do. As she was cooking her bedroom window quietly opened and closed. Her fire dragon had come in quietly to surprise her.

He walked up behind Lucy and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed his mating mark on her neck. It sent shivers through her body and she immediately felt aroused. _Dammit Natsu not right now. Why of all times right now._ Trying to interest her into another mating session he whispers gently in her ear, "The other two idiots shouldn't be here for at least another thirty minutes. Why don't we have some alone time."

Her eyes grew wide and her breathing became more shallow. "I-I-I am still cooking. I really shouldn't leave the food or i-it it might burn."

Grabbing her hips Natsu turned her around and faced her towards him staring into her hear eyes as his beautiful onyx eyes sparkled, he lifted her up and placed her on the counter. Trapping her in, he put his hands on either side of her body leaning forward and sniffing her at the crooked of her neck. Her breathe getting shorter and her body reacting to the close proximity she decides to try to change the subject by asking him a random question.

"Natsu, why are you always sniffing me?"

"Because I love your scent. It's usually very comforting, but right now your scent is very distracting. I really just want you. We can always handle our alone time right here."

With wide eyes and realization that the other slayers should be there shortly Lucy pulled back. She didn't want the scent of them having sex all over the apartment when Rogue and Laxus got there. She still wasn't entirely sure about everything when it came to sharing a mate but she knew this would not be a good idea. There has been very little found as to how the last celestial mage and her slayers had done it but she didn't want to take any chances of upsetting either of her other mates.

"Natsu, I-I just, I just think we should wait until maybe after dinner. I don't feel comfortable about something like that right before Rogue and Laxus come over."

"Oh please, stop worrying about them. They don't know you like I know you Luce. I know how you sleep, the feel of your body when you're cold. I know everything about you. I should be your direct mate and let them be the underlings. They aren't as much to you as I am."

Her heightened arousal came to a halt and her face scowled, "Natsu that's not fair to Laxus and Rogue. They've been there when you weren't. You need to stop acting like you were the only one there for me because I remember when you left me here. Left me here by myself to deal with so much. I love you and I am happy we are mated but don't ever speak about my other mates in such a way. Laxus can't stand you most of the time but he still puts up with you and doesn't say negative things to me about you. Even when you were gone Laxus and Rogue always told me that you never meant to hurt me. They both know that you are my best friend and so they stuck up for you, so stop it right now. Honestly, I can't imagine how you could act the way that you are. I can't help that I have three mates but I won't lie that I am happy that I do since I have fallen in love with all of you."

He was starting to feel slightly guilty, not because of what he said but because he upset Lucy, and was about to open his mouth to apologize with a knock was heard at the door.

* * *

Laxus and Rogue arrived in front of Lucy's apartment at the same time. Looking at Laxus Rogue nods his head.

"Good evening Laxus, are you ready to enjoy dinner at Lulu's tonight?"

Laxus grunted in acknowledgment.

 _He's a bit of a simpleton but he seems loyal and caring. I guess that's what she sees in him. He may have a rock exterior but he melts for Lulu. I just need to keep remembering to keep myself calm about this whole sharing thing. This whole thing has been so trying but I need to the the rock that Lulu needs right now and to keep us all working together._

As they walked up to her door they could smell the dinner that was cooking and the arousal of their mate.

 _Oh Lulu. Of all the times this is not it. If I can smell you than I know that Laxus can smell you too. This is going to be a very trying evening._

 _Blondie, of all the times to be smelling like that, this is not it. Not when we are all here together. This is going to be a long dinner. Maybe I can get some alone time with her after dinner._ Smirking at his last thought Laxus knocked on the door.

* * *

Natsu runs to the door to answer it. Flinging the door open he sees the other two slayers. "Come in you idiots. Luce is almost done with dinner." Noticing Rogue's lack of Frosh, "Hey where's your frog exceed thing?"

Stopping in the middle of the living room Rogue turns to look at Natsu with a scowl on his face, "Frosh is not a frog exceed thing. She just so happens to be my best friend like Happy is yours. I would never insult your exceed in such a manner and would expect the same respect from you Natsu. I know that you aren't really happy right now but at least I'm trying to make the best of it."

Throwing his hands up in surrender, "Jeez. Sorry. Anyways where's Frosh? As a matter of fact I haven't even see Happy yet tonight."

"Frosh and Happy decided to go to Gajeel's place to spend the night with PantherLily."

"Really? Huh, well hopefully he's having fun with that metal head idiot."

Laxus didn't want to listen to the two argue and headed straight to the kitchen to see Lucy. He had to wait all day already and now he wanted some time with her. She heard him start to walk into the kitchen and smiled at him while she stirred the green beans in the pan.

"Hey Blondie. Dinner smells really good but so do you," and he lifts her from behind giving her a hug and smelling her hair.

Shaking her head as she was still in his arms, "you dragons and your sniffing."

As Laxus put her back down Rogue had walked into the room. "Lulu, do you need any help finishing up dinner?"

"Oh my gosh yes. That would be so helpful Roguie thank you."

Laxus and his typical 'tsk' was all that was heard and he looked around the kitchen for something to help with. Deciding that since he wasn't the best cook, that he would start to set the table.

As the other slayers were in the kitchen with Lucy, Natsu was in her room going through her underwear drawer as usual. _Oh those are new, and this one too. Hmmm I wonder how she looks in these. I'll just have to check what she's wearing already._

* * *

After eating their meal and cleaning up the kitchen, the foursome went into the living room to start discussing their situation. Lucy had a notepad in her hand and was sitting between Rogue and Laxus on the couch while Natsu sat in the chair to the right. _I want to sit next to Luce though. I hate stupid shadow boy and lightening rod sitting next to her._ As they were about to start their discussion a golden light appeared in the room and left behind Loke kneeling down in front of Lucy with her hand in his kissing it. The slayers were about to get up and hurt him until Lucy stopped them with the "Don't you Dare Touch my Spirits" glare.

"Princess I have come to save you from these neanderthals. Please run away with me. We'll get married and live happily ever after."

Rolling her eyes and shaking her blushing head, "Loke you know better. Don't make me force closure your gate."

With a pained face and putting his hands over his heart, he starts to dissolve back into the spirit world. _One day my angel. One day._

All three slayers were upset and you could feel it in the air. "Blondie you need to talk to your spirit. I can't promise we'll always be so nice to that damn cat."

"He's not a cat, he's the lion spirit, leader of the Zodiac Spirits and he's just a playboy and likes to flirt. You guys already know half of my spirits are perverted anyways. I promise to still talk to him though."

Trying to relax back into his seat, "That would be greatly appreciated Lulu. I don't want to hurt your spirits but he is way to persistent. Every time I've seen him with you he is constantly all over you."

"And one of my most loyal. He has saved me numerous times and has helped me through tough times. He also is able to come to help me when I am low on magic by using his own just like Virgo."

"I'll get him for you next time Luce. He won't be wanting to piss us off." With a toothy grin he gives her a thumbs up.

 _What am I getting myself into with these three. Let's just get this over with._ Clearing her throat she pulled out her pen.

"Ok boys, let's get started. First order of business is living arrangements. We will all move into the Konzern this weekend. Each of us will have our own rooms. I think it would be the best choice since I'm not going to be rude and share a room with just one of you. Can we all agree on that?"

Laxus grunted in acknowledgment, Rogue nodded and of course Natsu wasn't happy. "Hey but I have a house with Happy. What about him?!"

Looking at Natsu irritated, "Really Natsu, do you think Blondie would just leave your cat on the street. Of course she wants Happy and Frosh there. She loves them like her damn kids. Stop acting like the idiot you are."

Rogue trying to move the conversation from the argument about to happen looks as Laxus. "Laxus, are you comfortable with all of us living in the Konzern? I know that you bought it specifically for you and Lulu and I wouldn't want to overstep my boundaries."

Finally feeling appreciated that he is actually trying to be nice to the other slayers he looks back at Rogue. "Blondie wants us all in the same place and the Konzern is well more than big enough for all of us. It's also the only way to keep her from having to travel and all of us having to go too long from getting to see her. Let's just get past this part and move onto the rules or something."

Lucy was wondering how well this was going to work. They can barely sit in a room together. Well atleast she doesn't have to worry about Rogue and Laxus being around each other. It's mostly Natsu being around the other two. She started to rob her pendant again out of habit now. The calming feeling washing over her each time is the only thing getting her through this evening.

"Ok let's set a few ground rules and see if we can figure out some kind of schedule. First rule is to make sure that you actually clean up after yourselves." She looked directly at Natsu with her last sentence.

Quirking his eye brow and realizing that he was the only one that the comment was really directed to decided to ask, "Luce, why are you looking at me?"

Sighing and leaning back into the couch, "Because Natsu, your place is always a mess and then you come here and destroy it. Oh, another rule. No property damage either."

Laxus has a smirk a mile long on his face watching Natsu get lectured. Natsu hadn't seen the smirk since he was too busy trying to defend himself. After arguing for five minutes about how messy Natsu is Lucy finally looks back to the other slayers. "Sorry, are there any other ground rules you guys want to pitch in."

"Our rooms are our own. The only other person allowed in are the staff and Blondie. I don't need your scents invading my room."

"That's easily agreeable since we don't want to have to deal with the extra scents. Lulu, have you thought about a schedule for all of us. I mean we're all going to want to have a night with you and I'm not sure if you have a certain order that you want or anything."

She had thought a lot about a schedule and it does make sense. "Maybe we can do a schedule where I'm with each of you a night and then one to myself. It will rotate. If that doesn't work then we can figure something else out."

Jumping out of his seat, "And I'm going first right Luce?" Natsu pointed his thumb at himself.

"Well, I was actually I was going to go with the order I was mated to you three. That way it seems more fair. Again if it doesn't work out then we can always discuss it again later."

"Just as long as we all get to at least see you for a few moments a day then we can figure it out Lulu. Like I think meal time, unless it is a pre-planned date, should be community time."

"And if we do have a date with Blondie it needs to be put on the calendar so the other slayers know not to expect to see her at that meal."

They spent about another hour discussing rules and coming up with how things should try to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay is this chapter. Life has taken over and taken me away from having a chance to write, along with some seriously bad writers block. I know that this chapter is shorter than usual but really wanted to get one out. Finally feel like I am getting some footing again so the next chapter should be out relatively sooner. Thanks for sticking around and being patient with me.**

 **On another note, our family has had a christmas miracle of my 14 year old nephew getting a new kidney! We are so excited and happy that he was given the gift of life after waiting on the list for years. Happy Holidays, and I promise to have the next chapter out before the new year :)**

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

From Chapter 9

They spent about another hour discussing rules and coming up with how things should try to work.

 **Chapter Ten: Can't We Get Along**

Loki was on the floor bowing before the Spirit King after being summoned.

"Old Friend, please stand. You have no reason to bow at this time. However there is a matter that I need to discuss with you that was not discussed previously about our dear Celestial princess."

Loki's ear twitched as he stood up straight and looked back at the Spirit King. "I don't understand. I thought you had given me all of the required information."

The Spirit King stroked his beard, "I did not think that this issue would come up but there is a chance that it might. One of the other slayers that are not mated to our princess has a very ill mate. If that mate dies, our princess will gain another mate herself. I am telling you this because you need to be prepared incase the inevitable happens."

"Are you serious?! I mean how can you just forget something like that! I thought she would only be mated to the unmated slayers. Slayers die when their mates die anyways so how would that even happen?"

"Old friend, if their mate dies them obviously become single. But because of this rare and unconventional situation they would not die be be remated."

Loki rubs his temples as his anger is starting to boil into a headache. "Can you atleast advise me of which slayer's mate is ill."

* * *

After the foursome's discussion and giving each of the slayers a hug and kiss on the cheek, Lucy decided to take a long soak in the tub thinking that they were done for the night and hoping her slayers would lock up behind themselves. However, unbeknownst to her, her slayers decided to go to a bar close by and discuss more without her.

They sat around a table in the dark corner of the bar for about 15 minutes in an awkward silence hoping one of the others would speak first. Tired of the long silence Rogue clears his throat and speaks up, "How about we go on a mission together. Kind of like a bonding mission. I think it will help us learn how to work together as a team and none of us will have to miss time with Lulu. I've even been thinking that we should start our own team."

"Rogue, I am not sure if we should go on a mission with flame brain. He is too much of a spaz and I actually want my reward from the job."

"SHUT IT POWER PLANT! I have been on lots of missions with Luce and they are always awesome."

"Until she doesn't have rent money. Natsu, Lulu needs a successful mission. One where we can prove to her that we can get along and provide for her." Laxus nodded his head in agreement.

Annoyed with the conversation and the two other slayers Natsu stands up and leans over the table. "Why the hell are you two ganging up on me? I should just kick the two of your asses. It was my time with Luce anyways. We were in the middle of getting ready for something and then you two had to show up early."

Laxus face grew an annoyed expression as he looked back at Natsu. "Yeah we could tell that dumbass. You think that we wouldn't notice. We could smell her before we even came innear the door. Question is are you man enough to satisfy her."

"Gentlemen, this isn't a competition. We aren't fighting for her. She is already all of our mate and we are sharing her. What is it that you two brutes can't comprehend?"

The anger and competitiveness engulfed both Laxus and Natsu, "Fine then _Sparky_ why don't we put it to a bet."

"Fuck yeah flame brain. How are we going to go about this?"

Rogue had wide eyes and threw his arms up into the air, "Does anyone even want to try to hear me out?"

Never leaving their staring competition they both yelled in unison, "Shut up Shadow Boy!"

Rogue's brows furrowed and growing more upset by the second he slams his hand on the table in front of them catching both Laxus and Natsu's attention, "Are you two kidding me? So because I am still the only one trying to work this out I get to be your punching bag. You know what, that's fine. You want to play because I can play. You may know things about Lulu but I do too, and I'll win this little game that you two are trying to put on and when I do I expect you two to finally work together as a team and not against each other."

"I say let's make this interesting. Whoever she decides to have first gets first dibs on the schedule."

"FINE!" all three slayers were standing and glaring at each other not realizing that they had the eyes of all the patrons on their table.

 ****Time Skip to Wednesday****

In a dark office there is a man sitting on a lush high back office chair facing the wall. In his hand he has the sorcerer weekly magazine opened to the spread of our beloved celestial mage and her Dragons. Behind him are two gentlemen awaiting their orders.

A deep, smooth, older voice, "Oh my sweet Lucy, I will get what I was promised."

The taller of the two men standing has deep green hair and purple eyes clears his throat. "Sir, I know I'm speaking out of turn, but why have you been researching and following this girl. I understand that she is suppose to be a mage and that she's beautiful, but why are you so obsessed?"

"Oh Angelo, it's not an obsession when it's yours. She was promised to me some time ago and I always get what I'm promised. Did you put out the job request for her."

"Yes sir. Just as you asked."

"Brilliant. Make sure all of the preparations are ready."

 ****Back at the Guild the same day****

Lucy has just spent the weekend with her slayers moving into the konzern. It was one of the most stressful weekends of her life. She insisted on sleeping at her apartment until tonight so that she can get some kind of reprieve before diving in head first into this whole new life she'll need to get use to.

The slayers haven't enjoyed the weekend much more than Lucy since they have actually all been sleeping in the konzern and arguing nonstop about every detail. They were all sad that Lucy wanted to wait until today to finally sleep there with them.

As Lucy walked into the guild she could see Natsu and Gray already I'm their daily brawl along with Elfman and Gajeel. Rogue was sitting and talking to Mirajane and Freed at the bar, and Laxus was at his table with his team. Lucy decided to sit next to Rogue at the bar while she ordered her morning strawberry smoothie. Rogue looked to her and smiled grabbing her hand to hold. Before he could wish her a good morning the master jumped onto the upstairs railing. "Lucy my dear, can you please come to my office. I have a job request specifically for you."

Turning to Rogue, Lucy gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back." Nodding back at her in understanding he watches her make her way up the stairs to the Master's office. Laxus and Natsu were also watching her go up the stairs and decided to go to the bar to sit with Rogue as they wait for Lucy to come back downstairs.

Lucy sat in one of the seats in front of the Master's desk as he sat himself on top of his desk. Pulling a paper from beside him, he hands the request to her.

 _Nobleman's Ball Needing Security_

 _Need mages for security at a ball for_

 _Lord Reginald_ _ **Lupinus**_

 _Requesting Lucy Heartfelia to go undercover as a noblewoman along with an required escort_

 _and additional mages as her Security_

 _Pay will be 1,000,00 jewels_

 _The job will be held on July 25 X794 and please be at the location promptly at 3:00 p.m._

 _for dress, makeup and hair._

Lucy furrowed her brow and thought to herself, ' _I swear I recognize that name but from where. It could be from my time when I lived with my dad, but I can't place a face to the name.'_ Interrupting her thoughts Makarov asked Lucy, "My child, after looking over the request, do you have an idea as to who you would like to go on this mission with you?" Sighing and still thinking to herself, ' _Well, let me think about this. I definitely need Freed to go as my escort. He's honestly the only one in the guild that understands the nobleman culture. OH MAVIS, I should have my mates with me as my security. They'd be perfect and we can work together.'_ Nodding her head in agreement with herself she looked back at the Master, "I'd like to have Freed and my mates work with me." Nodding in agreement and silently praying that they can all work together without killing each other, "Alright child. Go ask everyone if they'd like to go with you and sign this out with Mira."

Lucy ran from the room straight to the bar passing by her mates to grab Freed from his conversation with Mira and to discuss the mission with him. The three Dragons watched the whole thing unfold and growling under their breath. Lucy had grabbed Freed by his hand and pulled him off into a dark corner to speak with him. They couldn't figure out what they were talking about since Lucy made sure to speak to quietly. They watched as she spoke to him. After Freed nodded his head in agreement Lucy gave him a large hug and ran to the bar where her three Dragons were sitting and waiting for her. Feeling better that they were no longer being ignored, Lucy brought the job request to them to explain everything.

"Ok guys, here's the deal. I got a job request for two weeks from now. I asked Freed to be my escort to the ball and I need you three to be the security. Are you okay with that? It'll be nice to have our first mission all together!" She had the largest grin on her face and was really excited about the mission and was bounding on the balls of her feet, however her Dragons were hurt she didn't ask any of them to be her escort.

"Hey Luce, why didn't you ask one of us to be your escort. I mean Freed is nice and all but why him?"

"Natsu, you are sweet but you eat like a crazy person, Laxus is kind of intimidating to the other nobe lmen and Rogue is too quiet to really fit the requirement. Freed on the other hand is like me and knows all of the rules that are required to meet their criteria to fit in with them to go undercover."

Natsu sat there and thought for a few moments before Rogue spoke, "Of course Lulu, that was very well reasoned. I may be intellectually capable but I'm not sure how to even act around nobel men in such an event since I was never part of anything like that. I'm sure we've all done security jobs for them but I don't think the three of us can say we actually have."

Laxus scoffed, "Speak for yourself shadow boy. I've done it a couple of times but I will agree with Blondie that I did end up being more of someone they feared rather than one that they would even try to have a conversation with." By the last sentence his hand was scratching the back of his head with a sweat drop.

"You know what Luce, you're right. Let's do this. Hey, so does that make us a team now!?" Rogue face palmed with Natsu's question. ' _I've only been trying for this since the meeting,'_ as he shook his head.

"Oh my Mavis that is an awesome idea Natsu!" and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

' _Are you serious he uses my idea and gets the credit. I see his game now.'_ Rogue being upset was an understatement. He usually didn't let his emotions get the best of him.

"So Blondie, that still give you enough time to still perform in the talent show. Have you decided what you are doing yet?" wrapping an arm around her waist and pulls her into his shoulder.

She started bouncing again in excitement and the slayers watched as her breast bounced right along making them all internally groan from the raging hormones. Lucy hadn't realized that they were paying more attention to her breast than her speaking so she kept talking, "Yes, I've written a song for my spirits and we're all going to perform together! I better go remind Yukino when the show is because she wanted to stop by so we could have all of the spirits together for a reunion."

Lucy moved from the slayers over to Mira to use the communications lacrima to call her fellow celestial mage.

* * *

Lucy held the lacrima in her hands as she thought of Sabertooth until Sting's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Sting, can I talk to Yukino. I wanted to confirm the date of the talent show with her. She wanted to come by and watch and give all of our spirits a chance to have a reunion."

Worry and sadness laced his features as he looked to a destination away from the lacrima. Even though it was for only a moment, Lucy wasn't sure if she should be worried or not until Sting finally looked back at the screen with a small smile.

"Yukino hasn't been feeling too well but we needed to come see you anyways. Just let me know the date and we will be there. By the way, how is Rogue doing over there?"

"Oh the show is this Saturday at the guild. Roguie is doing well. We're all moved into the Konzern and Rogue has already joined the guild."

His smile growing larger, "I'm so happy you two have each other, even though he has to share you." Sting wiggled his eyebrows with the last part of his sentence.

Lucy blushed, "yeah about that, it's a celestial spirit thing. You probably have already heard from Rogue or at least from Sorcerer's Weekly about the whole thing. I'll explain more when you guys get here."

Nodding in acknowledgment, "Okay Blondie, we'll see you in a few days then. Take care."

Annoyed that she is not being called Blondie by only one slayer but now another, "You're blonde too you idiot!" Lucy handed the Lacrima back to Mira.


	11. Chapter 11

YAY! Getting this chapter out on time. Promise to try to post more often than every 3 months. :)

Fair warning, this will be a bit of a smutty chapter. I have marked where the smut begins and ends so if you do not want to read it then please skip over it.

Oh, by the way I have a poll up for new names for team Lucy and am having a hard time deciding which one I like. If you have another option that you think that I would like please PM me and I will decide if I will put it up on the poll. I will keep the poll up until January 15, 2017. I will announce the new team name in the chapter following. Thanks everyone for reading.

Please review as it helps with motivation and plus I love to hear what you think of the story!

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a happy and safe New Year!

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story

A Celestial Mage's Dragons

From Chapter 10

Annoyed that she is not being called Blondie by only one slayer but now another, "You're blonde too you idiot!" Lucy handed the Lacrima back to Mira.

Chapter Eleven: Steamy Nights

This was the first night that Lucy was going to be sleeping in the Konzern since the slayers and her moved in. They hadn't really set any schedule and Lucy was worried that they would all fight this evening over who was first. Surprisingly dinner was quiet and they all had a good time with much conversation. She wasn't sure what was happening but she was happy to not have to be in the middle of the machismo. She had had enough already with the week leading up to this.

She was walking out of the bathroom after her bath with her towel around her. She went to her closet to find something to wear to bed when she heard a knock at her door. Her eyes widened. She knew that she had already had sex with all of them but she still felt very uncomfortable about them just seeing her in her birthday suit.

"Give me a moment please," she yelled as she rushed to dress herself. She had picked a light pink laced camisole and matching boyshorts. She brushed and threw her hair into a ponytail. Once she was dressed she went to the door and turned the knob to find Rogue on the other side.

"Roguie, is everything okay?" Rogue smiled at her, "Yes Lulu. Everything was fine. I was just wondering if it would be agreeable with you for us to take a walk around the garden under the light of the moon."

"Would you mind if we laid on the roof to stargaze a bit. I really miss the view from there. My mother took me up there every night when I was little."

Rogue smiled at her, "Whatever you would like Lulu, I would just like to enjoy some time with you."

Lucy grabbed his hand and she showed him how to climb to the roof from her balcony. Once they were in the spot she wanted to be the laid on a blanket and cuddled in together. They laid there for about an hour before Rogue decided to make his move on his mate.

He stared at her as he slowly ran his fingers up and down her bare arms. The touch was light but sensual and Lucy had let out a small moan. Hearing her he got closer to her, already able to start to smell her arousal. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered into her ear, "Lulu, you look radiant in the moonlight." He then started to lightly lick the shell of her ear as she closed her eyes.

Her breath started to shallow as she began to rub her thighs together. Rogue nipped the lobe of her ear and she let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard. Smelling her drove him insane as he couldn't help but want to ravage her at that moment, but he wanted to take his time and make sure he gave her all the pleasure she could ask for.

He then started to run his hand under her shirt, along her her stomach and around her belly button Lucy almost lost it. Her mind was blank and the only thing she could think about was how good Rogue smelt next to her and how soft his touch was. It was gentle but was making her wet. She could remember the night that they mated and how amazingly sweet and romantic their moment was. She wanted him to do more to her.

She turned herself to face him and grabbed the sides of his face pulling him into a heated kiss. The kiss seemed to last for hours as they were rubbing their hands all over each others bodies, heating their cores.

Lucy begrudgingly pulled away from their kiss, "Roguie, I don't want to wait anymore."

Kissing her neck over his mating mark her breath heightened and he spoke in a deep husky voice lightly into her ear, "Anything for your Lulu."

He got onto his knees and started to remove his cape when a crash could be heard from the balcony along with flames being thrown into the air.

* * *

Natsu had spent at least a half hour looking for Lucy when he finally caught her scent from her room. He threw her door open and jumped into the room with his award winning grin, "Hey Luce, let's go fishing!" When he didn't hear a response her looked around the room confused and followed her scent to the balcony connected to her room. She smelt like she was aroused and now he wanted to know what the hell was going on. When he stepped outside her could hear Lucy's and Rogue's moans and rustling from the roof. He could hear voices also and focused on his dragon hearing.

"Roguie, I don't want to wait anymore." "Ha, he obviously isn't doing it right if she has to ask for it."

"Anything for you Lulu." 'What the hell, he isn't going to win this so quickly."

Natsu was pissed. He had never felt so upset in his entire life as he did right then and there. He was going to be the one to mate with Luce again before Laxus and Rogue if he had any say about it. He will make sure that he will always be her first choice as he is her best friend and feels that it is his rightful spot.

Natsu blasted his fire high into the air and jumped up onto the roof.

"Luce, I wanna go fish! Let's go!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked around Rogue in disbelief that Natsu would interrupt such a private moment. Rogue turned his head and glared at the fire slayer. 'Isn't he quick to come up here and try to take his claim right now.'

Lucy sat up and looked at Natsu, "Natsu, what the hell do you think you're doing? Rogue and I are having a private moment together. Could you have at least asked before coming up here?"

Natsu was even more irritated now that his Luce was upset about the interruption. 'She should be happy interrupted them, I can't believe she is mad at me.'

"But Luuuucce, I wanna go out with you to the lake to fish. You promised me at dinner we would."

Lucy face palmed, "Natsu I promised we would go soon, but I didn't mean this soon. It's late."

"Oh but it's not too late to be out here with shadow boy?"

"Natsu, we were stargazing which is something you do at night since it's the only time the stars are out. Fishing is something that can be done at any time of day."

Natsu started to make the hamster in his head work double time. 'If she is going to want to stay up here with him, maybe I should just join in. This way I could still be considered as one of the first ones.' With his thought still fresh he walked over towards Lucy and Rogue and laid by Lucy's side placing his finger under her chin and facing her towards him, "Well, if you want one dragon slayer, why not see what two at one time would be like." Lucy's head filled with images of the threesome and she grew increasingly more aroused and it could be smelt by both slayers.

Rogue was upset by the initial offer from Natsu as he wanted his moment alone with Lucy until he smelt her arousal grow. 'Maybe this could be interesting. Now if Laxus were here we could all have Lulu at the same time and then we would not have to worry about a schedule at all."

As if Laxus had heard Rogue's thoughts, a blast of lightning hit the roof leaving behind a shirtless Laxus. He walked over to the three with his arms crossed against his chest. "Do you two honestly think it will just be the two of you spoiling our Blondie. Why not see what she thinks of all three of us tackling her every need."

Lucy was overwhelmed. She didn't know what to do or say. All she could do was lay there as Laxus lifted her into his arms bridal style, "Let's take this inside though before it gets cold. We do not want our mate getting sick now do we?" He arched his eyebrow at the other slayers. They nodded in understanding and followed Laxus and Lucy into her room.

**SMUT SMUT SMUT**

(Don't say I didn't warn you)

Lucy's large California King bed was covered in satin sheets and blankets varying in different pink shades. Laxus placed her gently on top of the perfectly made bed and tore her pajamas from her body in one swift.

She laid there bare to all three men and they began to strip their own clothes off of their bodies. Laxus stood so tall with his muscles large and damn near ripping out of his own skin. He laid down to the left of Lucy. He started nibbling at her earlobe and moving down her neck. He left sweet kisses on her neck to his mark and then he continued down further until he had gotten to her left breast, slowly sucking her nipple into his mouth.

Natsu finished throwing his clothes to the side of the room, his member was standing tall with great pride as fire burned in his eyes. He crawled into the bed onto the right side of Lucy and started to lick his mating mark on her neck. He then grabbed her face and faced her towards him to engage her into a hot steamy kiss.

Rogue had removed his clothes covered in a light sweat from wear so many layers. His muscles glistened and crawled into the bed in between in her legs. He started to kiss her feet then slowly kissed up her legs until he got to the crook of her knee. He bit the skin gently and then continued his path up her leg.

Lucy's mind was in a whirlwind of pleasure and she writhing under the touch of all threemen. She moaned moans she never thought could be moans. All they were doing at this point was touching her body but she was taking in so many sensations that the coil inside her was tightening quickly. That was until Rogue had finally met her womanhood with his mouth. When he first gotten to her sweet spot he smelled in her intoxicating scent. Being this close was like heaven and he couldn't wait to devour her.

The moment his tongue dove into her womanhood she screamed as she came. Her juices were flowing into his mouth and the taste was as delectable as her scent. Both of the other slayers moved Rogue out of the way to take their turns tasting her sweet juices.

Lucy wasn't sure her womanhood could take anymore tasting but their relentless sucking and licking caused her to cum again. All of them getting to enjoy the taste of her and licking their lips as they looked up at her and she looked back at them with hooded eyes.

Lucy pulled Rogue up into a heated kiss while Natsu took over her breasts as he sucked on her left nipple and was rolling the right one between his fingers. Laxus took this opportunity to start sliding one of his fingers into her womanhood causing her moan louder into the Rogue's mouth. Laxus kept the pace slow and then after a few moments added another finger. He spread his fingers and twisted his wrist when he would slowly pull his fingers back preparing her for his lightning rod.

Lucy pulled from her kiss with Rogue. "Roguie, please I want to do something too. Cana told me to do this, that it would be fun for both of us." She had spoken in the softest sexiest husky voice any of them could have ever heard. Rogue complied and allowed her to guide his body to where she wanted him. She had him kneeling next to her face and then she grabbed his Manhood and placed it into her mouth. Slowly sucking his shaft into her until she reached the base of his manhood. Rogue was in heaven and was moaning just as loudly as Lucy herself was before.

At this point Lucy had grabbed Natsu's healthy hard stick into her other hand and was moving it back and forth as she applied pressure causing his moans to start to fill the room as well.

Laxus confident that he had stretched Lucy's womanhood out enough placed his rod at the opening and then slammed right into her. She moaned loudly causing the vibrations to go up Rogue's shaft and he couldn't help but damn near scream as his coil started to tighten harder and he came in her mouth. Lucy swallowed his seed whole and bit her lip as she looked up at him.

Lucy's hand had squeezed Natsu harder and he let out his own scream trying to keep himself from cumming too soon.

Laxus could help but keep his pace quick and brutal feeling her tighten around his rod begging for it to explode. After a few moments he couldn't hold the coil that has been begging to release and he came deep inside of her causing her body to shiver in orgasm. She released Rogue's shaft from her mouth and demand, "Laxus, please let me clean you up." Laxus' eyes grew large and he did not hesitate to move Rogue over further down her side. Lucy placed his rod in her mouth and could taste herself which only intensified her pleasure ridden body.

Natsu took his chance and placed himself between her legs. He prepared his heavy stick at her entrance and slowly entered into her her taking his time this time. He was already at his breaking point but wanted to take whatever time he could as he felt the depths of her insides. Rogue started licking her abdomen taking in nips of her skin until her got to her belly button. He dipped his tongue inside.

Lucy had been screaming as they devoured her body. Taking in Laxus' full rod and sending vibrations through him as well. He had never came twice in a row with any girl before but the coil was definitely tightening again and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

Natsu's pace had picked up and was getting panicky as he was closer to his release. With one last thrust he came deep inside of her causing another shaky orgasm for Lucy as the moan and sucking got hard causing Laxus to cuminto her mouth again.

Rogue at this point moved in between her legs again as Natsu slowly moved up towards Lucy's mouth a she directed him with her 'come hither' hand signal. She devoured his stick and was loving the response that she was getting from her slayers with her oral performance. Laxus wanted to taste more of her delectable skin and dove right into lightly biting her nipples.

Rouge placed himself into her womanhood with a quick pace. His coil was already tightened for a second time tonight and needed to release himself again. Her womanhood was so wet, slick and tight he could barely hold on for dear life. The more she sucked Natsu's stick the tighter she was around Rogue's shaft causing a simultaneous orgasm between Natsu, Rogue and Lucy. Lucy's body shivered with her last orgasm.

**Smut Over Smut Over Smut Over**

They all laid there catching their breathe. Lucy in the middle, Laxus with his arm under head to her left, Natsu with his head on her right shoulder and his arm wrapped just under her breast, and Rogue in between her legs with his head laying on her lower abdomen. They had all fallen asleep surrounded by the smell of their mate and Lucy by their strong and unwavering presence.

The next day the slayers had awoken, moving slowly and carefully as not to wake Lucy. After they all showered and dressed they met in the dining room. They all sat at the table in awkward silence.

Natsu had spent his shower thinking about their situation and being the idiot he was to try to keep Lucy all to himself. With his thoughts still fresh he felt that he needed to right things so he lifted his head and spoke up first. "You two were right and i was being an idiot. I was more than just an idiot, I was being a selfish idiot. I didn't want to share Luce and knew that neither of you did either. After Last night I think we've proven we can easily share her and make her happy without making her decide who gets what day at what time. How about we still have our own rooms to keep our personal items but we all sleep with Luce together every night."

Laxus and Rogue were shocked to say the least with Natsu's confession. They both thought the matter over. "I think Blondie would rather have all of us sleep with her than one at a time as well. We obviously all slept well last night and didn't kill each other so why not try it out for a while."

"And Lulu won't have to feel guilty about choosing who goes first since I know it's been giving her stress."

A golden light glittered in the room leaving behind Loke in its absence. "I see you three have finally made peace. Now, I need you three to tell my princess what your plans are. She has stressed this whole time about how to go about making a schedule. She just woke up and is getting ready. Virgo will be helping you make breakfast, so make sure to do as she says." And just as quickly he was gone in another light of gold.

"I swear that damn cat is relentlessly annoying. I might just end him at some point," Laxus growled through his teeth.

Natsu was shaking his head, "Can't do that. That will piss Luce off and I don't want to see a pissed of Luce. She evil."

Rogue sat as the other slayers complain about Loke, "Lulu does have quite the temper so please keep your hands off of him. He'll just get coddled by her and I honestly would rather see you two all over her than him."

The slayers nodded in agreement as Virgo popped her head out of the kitchen door into the dining room. "Don't worry Master Laxus, Master Natsu and Master Rogue. I have already prepared breakfast and will be serving it momentarily. Punishment Time?"

All three slayers shook their heads 'NO' and laughed at how abnormal all of Lucy's spirits seemed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This is my story that I write for fun. It is a fanfiction which means it does not have to meet anything canon nor does it have to fit any specific ship that people have. This is something I do for fun and will continue to and if you do not like the story than you can just choose not to read it. I mean I'm not holding a gun to your head. Now if you have constructive criticism than I'm fine with that, just the ridiculous reviews of "Why would so and so be together when there was nothing in the anime about it to this point?" Well because I want to and I think it's an awesome idea.**

 **I do not own the song "Like a Shooting Star" even though I wish I did. Just feel like part of it suits Lucy's spirits. Much props to DJHixxy (I think that's right)**

 **Don't forget about the poll for new names for team Lucy as I am having a hard time deciding which one I like. If you have another option that you think that I would like please PM me and I will decide if I will put it up on the poll. I will keep the poll up until January 15, 2017. I will announce the new team name in a chapter following during the real story time. Thanks everyone for reading.**

 **So I have been having some ideas pop into my head for some one shot/short stories that I think I might start doing. I'll let you guys know as soon as I post them .**

 **Please review as it helps with motivation and plus I love to hear what you think of the story!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a happy and safe New Year!**

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

Thoughts will be in italics

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

From Chapter 11

All three slayers shook their heads 'NO' and laughed at how abnormal all of Lucy's spirits seemed.

 **Chapter Twelve: What Can We Do To Help?**

It was the day of the talent show and everyone from all of the other magic guilds had come to join in on the fun. Lucy was in the back getting ready for her turn to go on for her talent when Sting and Yukino walked into the guild doors. Rogue picked up Sting's scent and called him over to their table immediately.

Sting and Yukino were walking up to the trio of slayers when they noticed how sickly she looked. Sting was practically carrying her weight on his side as they sat at their seats. The scent of her illness was radiating off of her and all the slayer's faces wore worry on them. She had her keyring in her hand with her five keys and she held them close to her. Rogue was about to ask her why she had her keys out until Gajeel's turn ended and Mira was at the Microphone, "Ok Boys! It's time for your favorite celestial mage to perform. Please keep your napkins close so you can manage your nose bleeds and welcome Lucy Heartfilia-Dreyar-Dragneel-Cheney to the stage. Whew, with a name like that a person can lose their breath."

The spotlight was facing Lucy and she was sparkling in her golden and royal blue one piece pant outfit that everyone figured Virgo had made for her like she always does for special occasions. Her top was a sweetheart neckline that was embroidered with golden lace and charms with the symbols of each of her spirits while the bodice was a royal blue suede corset that seemed into the long silk royal blue pants that were covered in embroidered yellow, red and black dragons. Her hair was up in two buns and surrounded by little white doilies. Lucy was still wearing her water ball pendant that Aquarius had given her for her birthday and golden lace wrist bands.

As the music started, small colorful light lacrimas began blinking all around Lucy.

Like a shooting star

Across a midnight sky

Wherever you are

You're gonna see my fly

Like a shooting star

Across a midnight sky

Wherever you are

You're gonna see me fly

Loke's gate was the first to be opened and he was standing proudly next to his master staring at her with such admiration and love in his eyes. He couldn't believe how much more beautiful she becomes every time he sees her. As Lucy was about to sing the next line she grabbed Loke's hand in hers and started back at him, her slayers growling deep in their chests with the interaction.

Where were you to hold my hand

Do the thing that we had planned

Yes I need you by my side

When thing go crazy

As she sang the last line they positioned themselves back to back in their fighting poses. Then Virgo was the next to come out of her gate, and Lucy rapid fired each gate opened and closed so all of her spirits would have a turn listening to her song. It was a song that she had written for them and she gave it her all to show them how much she loves and appreciates them.

* * *

After she was done she ran from the stage to the table to engulf her fellow celestial friend into a large hug. When she pulled back from her hug she looked at Yukino and could tell that she was very seriously sick. "Yukino, whats wrong?"

"I am actually here to give you something Lu-chan. I don't have much longer left and I couldn't just leave them with anybody. You're the only person I could see holding contracts with them since you love your spirits like I love mine." She put her open hand and keyring on the table in front of Lucy with tears welling in her eyes. Lucy closed Yukino's hand and pushed it back towards her.

"Yukino, I can't take them from you. I've said it before at the games and I will say it again. You are an amazing mage and deserve all of the love that they have for you."

Sting raised his hand to get Lucy's attention. Once she looked over to him he spoke softly while wrapping his arm around his mate's shoulder with tears in his own eyes. "Blo- Lucy, Yukino has been diagnosed with terminal magic deficiency disease. We've seen the best healers in all of Fiore and none of them can give us any hope of her making it. She wants to make sure her spirits have a good home before, well….."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears. Visions of her mother came back to her in full force but Lucy wasn't going to lose someone else to this horrid disease. She looked back at Sting and Yukino, "You have not been seen by the best healers in Fiore if you haven't been seen by Wendy and Porlyusica. Let's get out of here and have you see her right away."

Lucy started to look at each of her mates giving orders left and right, "Rogue, can you please take Sting and Yukino to the Konzern while Laxus, you go get Porlyusica since she hates you the least, and Natsu and I will go find Wendy and let Mira know that we're leaving. I'll send Virgo ahead to get the guest room ready for them. See you shortly."

"But Lu-chan, wouldn't you automatically lose if you just leave."

"Yukino, I don't care if I lose a talent show, all that matters is that I don't lose a friend that is like my sister."

With her demands made they all went to their destinations to get the healers needed to check on Yukino.

* * *

The four slayers and Lucy were all in the parlor down the hall waiting for Porlyusica and Wendy to finish their examinations of Yukino in the guest bedroom.

"I can't believe that old hag kicked me out, talking about the smell of humans. I'm a fucking dragon slayer and want to be with my mate."

Rogue had put his hand on Sting's shoulder to try to relax him a bit. "Sting, she knows what she's doing but you can not be in there since your dragon senses will only make things worse."

Just as Rogue uttered those words Porlyusica walked into the parlor. "The diagnoses was correct she does have terminal Magic Deficiency Disease. This means sh-"

"She can't replenish ethernano on her own causing her to slowly die." Tears were heavy on her face as she remembered her mother's death. Everyone was staring at Lucy, "Luce, ho-how do you know about this disease?"

"It's what killed my mother." Everyone sat there stunned. She had never really talked about her mother's death before with anyone. She's only explained that she goes to visit her mother's grave on the anniversary of her death and that she had Lyra sing to her on her birthday each and every year.

Porlyusica was annoyed with all of this heightened human emotion. "If you would let me finish you stupid human, I think i might be able to help her."

Sting jumped up from his seat, "Wait, what can we do to help her?" His voice was pleading.

"I will need to get permission from the only person who can truly help her though." She looked over to Lucy, "Girl, this will need your assistance, however I must warn you that it will be extremely painful on your end."

Without hesitation and a determined look on her face, "I'll do whatever it takes to help Yukino just explain to me how."

Lucy's slayers were now worried for her well being. They couldn't stand the idea of Lucy feeling any pain at all. As the worry started to eat them alive they listened as Porlyusica continued her explanation.

"Due to her condition being terminal I can not use my usual herbs and potions to help her. What will need to be done will have to happen at my home hospital. The procedure will be emptying Yukino completely of her Celestial Magic Containers of any and all ethernano. As I drain her of her magic I will have Wendy shrink her magic containers to only hold as much magic as a normal human would hold and refilling her with ethernano making her non-magical. This will save her life. She has already requested that you take her keys. She has already dealt with her spirits and they understand her decision."

The keys flew from Porlyusica's hands to Lucy's and she held the close to her heart and then placed them on her keyring. ' _I'll have to remember to make contracts with you later.'_

"Old hag, why does Blondie need to be a part of this then, and why would it be painful for her?" Laxus eyebrows were furrowed since he still didn't understand how Lucy fit into this scenario.

"All of Yukino's magic will need to be transferred to a similar magic user. Your mate here is the only celestial mage that I think could handle the transfer. The reason it will be painful will be because the extra magic will yes make her more powerful, but it will be a sudden stretch to her already massively large magic containers. She has been stretching them slowly through time but this will be one that could not only be painful but" her voice trailed off.

"But what!? Luce is strong so she can handle anything!"

"It could kill both of them stupid. I can't guarantee either of their safety one hundred percent so understand that this is something they both have to be willing to do. Since they both have agreed we need to make haste. Yukino onlys has about six months left to her life and I would rather elongate it before it's too late." As she spoke the last sentence she left the room to make preparations for moving Yukino to her home. Sting followed close behind to be close to his mate.

Lucy's mates surrounded her trying to convince her not to do it.

"Blondie, I don't think you can do this. I know you love Yukino but what if we lose you?"

"Luce, we just mated, we need you too."

"Lulu, I don't know what to say but I'm scared."

After much reassurance and convincing her mates that she will be just fine, they follow everyone else to Porlyusica's home.

* * *

The four male slayers were waiting outside of Porlyusica's home as she did not want them in the house as she was treating Yukino. Laxus left Wendy with his noise canceling sound pods so she wouldn't go deaf from any screaming that may happen. Porlyusica knew that their dragon senses would make them do whatever it took to protect them. Makarov had gotten the call from Porlyusica and was sitting outside with the other men to try to keep them placated.

"My boys, the girls will be fine. Yes it will be painful but both Yukino and Lucy are very strong mages and have proven themselves time and time again. Wendy and Porlyusica would not let something bad happen unless it was out of their control. Given them all faith and just believe that they will come out of this healthy."

The four slayers nodded and slowly other members of the guild had found out about what was happening and all of the mages slowly trickled into Porlyusica's yard to be comfort and strength for the slayers awaiting their mates.

Makarov was happy to see all of his children come together in such time of need. Mira had already spoken to him and they decided to hold the remainder of the talent show the next evening since no one wanted to leave the their fellow mages side during such a time.

Gajeel had put his hand on Laxus shoulder giving him a bit of a jump, "Don't worry Lighting bolt, Bunny girl is too tough to be taken out by something like this. Plus my mate needs her more than ever now that we've just found out we're pregnant. Shrimp has been harassing me about making your bunny the godmother of the twins. Now we just have to pick a godfather."

Laxus, Rogue and Natsu sniffed around Levy and could smell the pregnancy. Congratulations were given to the mated pair until a golden light shot out from the roof of the house and Lucy's screams could be heard right before her unconscious body was lifted into the air.

**Inside of Porlyusica House**

Porlyusica had already emptied Yukino's magic containers and Wendy was already shrinking them quickly. Porlyusica was transferring the magic into Lucy's body when her body started to glow gold and she screamed from the pain of the quickly stretching magic containers. The pain was so intense she went unconscious. The light she was surrounded by shot up through her roof breaking it and Lucy's body was lifting into the air.

**Back in Porlyusica's Yard**

Laxus, Natsu and Rogue instinctively jumped up to run to Lucy's aid when all of Lucy's and Yukino's spirits started to appear surrounding the house. Capricorn was blocking Laxus, Tarus blocking Natsu and finally Scorpio was blocking Rogue. The spirits were having trouble holding back the slayers.

"Don't worry Master Natsu, moooooo, Lucy's hot body will be fine."

"Master L-a-a-a-axus, Lady Lucy is very strong and can handle what is happening."

"We are here for her, so don't worry Master Rogue."

Once Lucy's body was about forty feet in the air her water ball pendant turned to water and shaped itself into Aquarius' key and glittered gold turning solid. Aquarius shimmered out of her gate and surrounded Lucy's body in a ball of water slowly bringing her back to the ground holding Lucy in her arms crying and yelling.

"You stupid girl, why would you do something so risky? How can we fulfill our contracts if you just go off on die on us. PLEASE BREATH!"

All three slayers stopped struggling and felt their hearts drop to their stomachs. The ony thought running through their mind was that their mate wasn't breathing.

Aquarius continued hugging Lucy close to her chest when Wendy run up to them and started to work on Lucy. As Lucy had taken her first breath since the magic transfer, her eyes opened and golden light was shooting out from her eyes and mouth for a few moments before she laid back into Aquarius' arms looking up at her completely worn out. She smiled a weak smile at her spirit as tears spilled from her eyes, "Thank you for always saving me Aquarius. You always were like my second mom and you will always will be." Lucy's eyes shut and she went to sleep from exhaustion. Smiling back down at Lucy, "You know I will always be here to protect you, you stupid girl."

Aquarius refused to let go of Lucy's sleeping form until Laxus took her into his own arms and followed Sting into the house with the other two slayers and Makarov following in tow.

After laying Lucy back down on the hospital bed the men followed Wendy and Porlyusica to the living room to receive her instructions. "Both of them have made it through this process alive. The white haired human will be able to travel back to Crocus in two days time. She will no longer be able to use magic but she will live a long and healthy life still as your mate." Porlyusica looked over to Sting who let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

She then turned back to the other three slayers, "The blonde girl has taken a lot of magic into her, expanding her containers more than she probably could handle. Thankfully her water spirit surrounded her with special spirit world water to help her deal with the immense amount of pain and magic saving her life, along with Wendy's healing magic making her lungs start back up before too much time passed. She will take much more time to heal. It will be about a week before she will be allowed out of bed other than to use the restroom, but will be unable to take any magic jobs until her body fully adjusts to the enormous amount of magic transferred. She will be fine and healthier than ever. I just wish I had known she was freshly pregnant before I had performed the transfer."

All three slayers looked at each other thinking the same exact thing, ' _Freshly pregnant'_ and of course Makarov was the only one to ask. "How far along is the pregnancy and if you can tell, who is the father?"

Porlyusica was surprised that none of her mates had smelled it on her but since she was only under a week pregnant she figured the scent was still too faint for them to catch. "She is under a week pregnant at this point and will need to be on bedrest like I said before. I have only read about one other celestial mage that had more than one mate before and like her children, this baby has more than one father. Yes, there is only one baby but will have the DNA of all four of you."

The slayers were still trying to put two and two together again when Makarov smacked them all on the back of their heads. "That means you all made the baby together and you will all be the parents to it."

"Wait, that means we're all going to be parents in like a year or something right! Luce will be so happy, I think."

"Flame idiot, pregnancies last only nine months, not a year." Laxus gave him a small shock to his head. Natsu glared back at him rubbing the burnt spot."

"But are we even ready to have a baby. I mean Lulu has been working incredibly hard to prepare for the S class trials and now she won't be able to compete."

"What about that job she just got requested for. Blondie was really excited about it too. Jiji can she do that job request in a couple of weeks if she just plays the part as the noblewoman and doesn't fight? We can handle anything that happens."

Makarov thought for a few moments and turned towards Porlyusica in question. "As long as she's on bed rest for the whole week and doesn't use any magic during the job, she should be fine. But make sure you take extra precautions so that she doesn't use any magic. It could kill her without practice and training her body for the larger containers. Especially since she's pregnant now it will be harder on her."

* * *

All of the men went outside into the yard to inform the rest of the mages about Yukino's and Lucy's status. Makarov was too busy with hearts in his eyes speaking the words "great grand baby, great grand baby" repeatedly.

However, a certain demon heard the old man speak and her eyes grew large hearts in excitement! "We'll be having a slayer baby soon." Gajeel had squeezed Levy thinking that they were being mentioned even though they had only told Laxus so far. That was until Mira finished her announcement. "Lucy and her trio are pregnant!"

Levy had a smile a mile wide and ran straight to Natsu, "is Lucy really pregnant?! Omg we're going to be pregnant together!"

"I guess so. The old hag just told us and she obviously knows her stuff. Anyways I think Laxus has an announcement himself."

Levy started to jump around until her morning sickness decided to come back and she ran into the trees to vomit with Gajeel hot on her trail

All of the mages turned to look at Laxus who was now standing in top of a large tree stump as he cleared his throat.

"Yukino has survived the procedure and will no longer be able to use magic. Please take her feelings into consideration since a mage losing their magic is like a loss of identity and it will take her time and grieving to process. On the other hand we can celebrate that she will continue to live a long and healthy life. Now as for Blondie, she has also survived the procedure and will be unable to use magic for a bit of time due to the overload of her magic containers. Also she's pregnant. If you have further questions you can annoy Jiji with them. We're taking our mate home. Sting if you and Yukino would like to, you are more than welcome to stay and the Konzern with us until you are allowed to travel."

Sting smiled and nodded in acknowledgement and headed inside to take his mate back to the Konzern for much rest and healing.

* * *

It had been three days since Yukino could fully move around with ease. She was taking her loss of magic pretty well and was just happy to be able to live a long life with Sting.

Sting had been making much conversation with his best friend and sudo brother while they stayed at the konzern. Sting had thought long and hard about his decision but he was ready. He was going to transfer the guild master title to Minerva and leave Sabertooth to join fairy tail with his fellow dragon slayers. Rogue figured it was because him and Yukino had decided to have a baby and he wanted her to be close to her sudo sister during the pregnancy. Also after long discussions with Laxus, they agreed to pay a small amount of rent (because Sting didn't want to feel like a freeloader) and they would stay at the konzern since there was plenty of room and the girls begged their slayers to make it happen.

After everything that's happened, Lucy wasn't ready to be too far away from Yukino. Plus they could raise their children in the same house.

Lucy was still annoyed that she wasn't allowed to leave her bed and Virgo had to continuously help her to the bathroom since she had to pee over and over again.

Levy had been over each and every day to check in on her best friend so they could have their pregnancy talks all they wanted. Their babies were due eight weeks apart so they were excited they could all be the same age. Levy figured that they'll be closer in age since some twin pregnancies end up in early labor but Lucy told her she most likely end up being overdue since she would be a first time mom.

The slayers were all tired and exhausted from the hoard of women in the house having baby and wedding talk all over the place. They had snuck off to the kitchen to drink.

Hitting his glass of whisky on the table, "Why the hell is shorty making me do this wedding thing. We're fucking mates that's even more binding than a stupid marriage."

Laxus open his right eye towards Gajeel and he continued to lean against the wall a few feet away. "Iron breath, it's not about the marriage to them since we're mated. It's about the wedding. Girls dream about their weddings their whole lives. At least you have it easy. Lucy will be marrying all three of us so our ceremony will be longer and more drawn out. You and light boy have it easy, your mate is only marrying you. Wham bam Thank you mam kind of thing."

"At least the girls want to do a triple wedding thing. It will be one fucking wedding so we don't have to do this again."

Rogue chuckled at the idea of it. He knew his mate wanted a wedding but he didn't realize how many did. The mating ritual is their wedding but then again they weren't raised by Dragons either. He didn't mind it much though. Whatever makes Lucy happy makes him happy. He was more worried about how quickly they could do it since Lucy had told him on several occasions that she wanted to wear a mermaid style dress.

 **~~~ Special Thanks to sassykitten1701; littlest1; guest; kurahieiritr JIO; and edelweisswhitetiger for your reviews ;) ~~~**


	13. Author's Note

Just posted a Lalu one-shot incase if you're interested. It's titled Lucy's Date It's a crossover of Fairy Tail and Magi. What will Laxus do if Sinbad decides to take Lucy on a date? Spoilers...


	14. Chapter 14

**Please review as it helps with motivation and plus I love to hear what you think of the story!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

'Thoughts will be in italics'

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

From Chapter 12

Rogue chuckled at the idea of it. He knew his mate wanted a wedding but he didn't realize how many did. The mating ritual is their wedding but then again they weren't raised by Dragons either. He didn't mind it much though. Whatever makes Lucy happy makes him happy. He was more worried about how quickly they could do it since Lucy had told him on several occasions that she wanted to wear a mermaid style dress.

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Ball**

The day of the job in the city of Lupinus has come and Lucy had been working hard with her spirits to learn to deal with her new level of power while pregnant. Porlyusica didn't want her to use magic unless it was practicing with her spirits since she was pregnant so that her body and the baby would be safe. Even though she was still very early in the pregnancy, morning sickness had set in at full force and the poor girl barely got the chance to eat unless she got medicinal herbs from Wendy and Porlyusica. Today was one of those days to take the herbs and thankfully within a half hour she was feeling better and able to get ready to leave at 8:00 am with her new team and Freed.

The day was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly as the sky was a clear blue with only a few small clouds. The weather was neither hot or cold, just the perfect temperature. The birds were flying to the trees and chirping away with their morning song as the group of mages walked to the train station. Lucy was spinning as she felt the sun warm her skin and her slayers watched her with smiles on their faces. She just seemed so carefree after the exhaustion she has had to deal with for the last couple of weeks. Freed on the other hand just wanted to hurry to the train before they would be late. "Miss Lucy, I understand that it's a beautiful day but we do not want to miss our train or we won't make it to the job on time. Can we please keep moving."

Lucy stopped spinning and blushed a bit with her hand scratching the back of her head embarrassed. She knows that they needed to hurry since she was already making them late but couldn't help but enjoy the weather since she hadn't really been outside unless it was to train with capricorn on her meditation and learning to live with her expanded magic containers, getting her body use to the amount of power raging through her body. "Sorry Freed, you're right. I don't want us to be late, especially since I asked you guys to join me. Thanks for keeping us on our toes."

Laxus however wasn't happy about the conversation. He knew that Lucy was just taking a moment to enjoy herself and he didn't want her to lose the little things that make her happy. However, he also knew that Freed was right and that they needed to get their butts in gear and get going which is why he chose not to punish Freed at this moment. This was a grey line that he had found himself in and so he nodded to get Freed's attention and mouthed 'Let's discuss this later.' Freed was confused since all he did was move things along to keep them on schedule. Freed was slowly regretting being in the middle of the foursome since they were all very overprotective of Lucy and even just telling Lucy 'no' got some people into some serious punishments. Lucy never knew anything about the punishments but Freed also wasn't going to tell her out of fear of being shocked, burned, or having to deal with the evil and dark messages from Rogue's shadows. He'll just deal with Laxus later and hope that he survives this mission.

The group of mages had boarded their train and went straight to the private car that Rogue had reserved ahead of time, giving the mages their privacy. Even though the slayers had Wendy use her troia spell on them, they were still apprehensive about the train ride. Their expressions lightened however once the train started to move and they felt completely fine. They all slept as the ride would be at least a six hour ride and they wanted to be well rested for the ball.

* * *

 ****Time Skip to 2:00 p.m.****

Lucy had woken up a few minutes before their train stopped due to her deep and heavy hunger. When she did take her herbs, like she did today, the baby had her eating like a dragon slayer and she hated it. She felt like her body was burning off the extra calories well since she hadn't gained a pound, but she wasn't use to eating so much. She also had cravings for all three elements and her slayers were always on hand to give her what she needed at the moment. It was weird and she wasn't use to the idea that she would have to eat fire, lightning and shadows. The weirdest one was the shadows though since they always whispered to her. Thankfully the whispers were always sweet, kind, and full of love.

As the train slowed she woke up the four men and they started to grab their bags and sling them over their backs. When the train stopped they all exited and the men stood discussing where the castle was while Lucy started sniffing the air smelling food from the closest food stall and ran right over to it without advising anyone else where she was going. It took the only a few moments for Natsu to realize that Lucy left and was sitting on a bench with what he would consider a meal's worth of food for himself and her eating as if she had never eaten before. Her usually prim demeanor while eating was thrown out the window and she seemed more like an animal, reminding Natsu of himself. His stomach started to growl as he walked away to head towards Lucy and her food.

Rogue noticed Natsu walking away and got the other mens' attention as they watched Natsu attempt to eat a bite of Lucy's mountain of food. As Natsu reached for the fire chicken (one of his favorite treats) Lucy's hand was on his wrist and she had a fire in her eyes. Natsu was rarely scared of anything but he was scared of his pregnant mate and tried his puppy dogs eyes, "But Luce, I'm hungry too. Can't we just share." She shook her head no and continued her meal with her food in her other hand. Lost in her lunch Lucy's grip had loosened a bit until on Natsu's wrist until he grabbed at the fire chicken again. This time Lucy shot up from her seat and Lucy kicked Natsu across into a pillar at the train station and sat back down continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Freed couldn't help but laugh ' _it's so funny to know that someone who is as sweet as Lucy could have such a temper normally but only got worse with the pregnancy'._ He shook his head as he, Rogue, and Laxus continued to share a laugh at Natsu's expense.

Since Lucy wasn't going to budge until she was done with her meal all of the men decided to get their own food while they waited. Lucy may have the appetite of a slayer but she sure didn't eat as fast as one. All four men were done with their meals by the time she was done with hers. Once satisfied, Lucy cleaned herself and shot up out of her seat throwing away her trash and looking at the map of Lupinus that Crux had given her that morning. She had found their location along with the location of the castle. "Hey guys, we should go this way. The map says the Castle is east from where we are at."

"Miss Lucy, how did you get a map of Lupinus?"

"My spirit Grandpa Crux gave it to me. He usually tries to give me maps of locations I've never been to before so that I don't get lost. Even if we did get lost I also have Pyxis that can help us find where we need to go. However, this place looks very familiar and I'm not sure why. It will come to me in time though I'm sure."

The group followed Lucy and they were at the castle in a matter of minutes. As they approached the gates some soldiers blocked their entrance as their Captain approached the group. "What is your intention of being here?"

Lucy pulled out her job request and handed it to the man. As he read the job request Lucy spoke up, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this is my team Celestial Dragons. We're here for the security job."

After review of the job request, the Captain nodded at his men and they sheathed their swords and stepped back allowing the group into the gate as they were escorted to castle. Once they reached the castle doors they were led to a large office by a small older woman with silver hair. She obviously was one of the maids. Lucy looked around the room and felt dejavu riddle her and thought hard about why she should recognize the place. "Miss Heartfilia, Lord Reginald will be with you shortly. Please sit here and I will bring drinks."

The group nodded and Lucy thanked the older woman. Freed and Lucy sat in the two available office chairs as the three slayers stood behind them. They were looking around the room until a tall slender gentleman, someone who looked to be about in his early 50's, walked into the room. He had brown hair that was graying at his temples, green eyes that were hidden behind round glasses and wore a lavish suit. As soon as he stepped into the room Lucy's eyes shot wide open and she sat there with her mouth agape, a deer in headlights you could say. He noticed Lucy's reaction and sat in his large office chair and grabbed Lucy's hand kissing the top of it. Lucy shook her shock from her face and took her hand back just as quickly. All that could be heard from behind her were growls from the three slayers. Freed who is sitting next to Lucy gave the man an upset glare as well. No one was going to flirt with his leader's mate.

With a deep husky voice the man chuckled and then spoke, "Oh Lucky. Lucy. Heartfilia. I am so happy to see you've been doing well. You still look as beautiful as ever. I can see that you recognize me as well."

Lucy's face grew an annoyed look, "I knew I recognized your name but it was always Prince Reginald. When did your title change to Lord?"

All of the men with her had confused looks on their faces.

"Wait, you know this guy Blondie."

Sighing and leaning back into her seat, "Yes, I unfortunately do know him."

Putting an upset look on his face, "Oh Lucy, let's not let the past come back to affect any future business relationship. Or any other relationship that could grow either."

Rogue put his hand on Lucy's right shoulder, "Wait, Lulu how do you know him?"

Lord Reginald put his hand up to get the men's attention. "It's ok I'll answer that for you little princess. I was the man that she was promised to before she ran away from home. She had met me a few times before and I thought we would make an amazing pair businesswise, also it can't be denied that she is gorgeous. She would've made the most logical wife, mother for my children and partner for my business. Alas, she decided she needed to do _Magic_ instead of being the good little girl she should have been."

The slayers growls were loud enough to be heard by Lord Reginald himself, but before any of them could say anything Lucy jumped up from her seat slamming her fist on the top of his desk.

"Oh please Reginald, you tried to hike up my dress and rape my the first time we met, then you continued to try to touch my breasts the last time we met. I wasn't going to be married to a man my father's age, nonetheless one that only sees me as a business transaction and sexual conquest. If you want to continue acting like a prick I can allow my mates here to handle things with you."

Lord Reginald's eyes flew open and he put his hands up in surrender. "Wait wait wait. I'm sorry, I see that you have the mages required for the job and that job still needs to be done. Please forgive my inappropriate attitude. I was just hurt that you decided not to marry me and not tell me. I will pay you double if you agree to still be security for my ball tonight."

Natsu pulled Lucy to his side, "Luce, it's up to you. We can just leave or we can beat the shit out of him and leave, or we can stay and do the job." He looks over to Lord Reginald, "But I will say this, if you even lay a finger on our Luce, we will personally make sure it's that last thing that you even lay a finger on."

Laxus Grunted in approval of Natsu's comment.

Lucy shook her head and looked at the four men, "No, we'll do the job. I already promised and celestial mages doesn't break their promises."

Laxus took the lead from here, "What are we looking for anyways. All your job flyer said was that you needed security but you have plenty of guards. What do you need mages for?"

"I have been getting death threats for the last few months and having this ball leaves me vulnerable. I would rather have mages keeping an eye on my safety then guards that can't get to me fast enough. I chose Lucy because I know that she could play the part of a noble woman to mingle with people as see if there was anyone suspicious."

Laxus nodded, "Got it. If that's all then we are ready to get ready for ball."

Freed stood, "Please have your staff show us to where you would like us to go change into our attire."

Lord Reginald nodded his head and took a deep breath releasing it slowly.

"Merianne, please show them to their rooms and give them the clothes that were selected for the evening."

* * *

 ****At the Ball****

The three slayers were wearing black suits with black bow ties and cover buns while Freed was in a black tuxedo with a royal blue vest underneath. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. They stood in the hallway between the dressing rooms waiting for Lucy to exit her room.

They only had to wait for a few moments when the rooms door opened and Lucy walked into the hallway. They all stared at her. She wore a royal blue gown that had v neck that ended just under her breasts and her back was open until the very top her her bum. The dress was held together on top by jeweled straps. The front had a slit that ran up to the top of Lucy's right leg and she wore sparkling royal blue heels on her feet. Her hair was done half up in braids as the bottom half flowed down her back in loose curls. Her make up consisted of a smokey eye, light blush and red lipstick. Finally realizing that they had been gawking at her they all started to approach her.

"Wow, Lulu you look amazing."

"Yeah Luce. Every time we do a job like this you look like a princess."

"Blondie, you are definitely a princess."

"Yes Miss Lucy, you fit the position in more way than one. Now let's get on the floor and start watching out for any possible thieves." Freed put his arm out for her and she slip her arm into his.

As they walked onto the floor the maid from earlier Merianne brought Lucy and Freed some champagne. As they each took a sip of their glasses they made faces as it did not have a desirable taste. If anything the taste was very off putting and didn't suit a party of this caliber. They just brushed it off as it may have just been what was chosen for the evening and continued onto the dance floor.

Freed and Lucy had been dancing for at least an hour while they kept their eyes open not seeing anything suspicious and wondering if their assistance was even necessary. That was until the Tango started to play and Freed and Lucy lost the use of their bodies. His arm was riding low on her back firmly pressing her into his chest. Her breast rubbing against him causing his member to start to awaken. He felt guilty as he doesn't find interest in Lucy but having her body against his was hard to deny on a physical level. They're faces were pointed towards each other with looks of distress.

The three slayers are surveying their posts when all of their eyes land on the spot Lucy and Freed are dancing which was in the middle of the ballroom surrounded by the crowd circling around them. Lucy's and Freed's faces were being forced closer and closer together causing all three slayer's scales to start to appear on their faces, their elements starting to surround them. Their inner dragons were starting to take over as they tried to stay at their posts.

Golden glitter appeared in front of Laxus and then Loke was waving his arms trying to get his attention. His attempt wasn't working. That's when Laxus' face felt the impact of Loke's Regulus Punch knocking him off his feet causing him to stumble. Finally Laxus was looking at Loke with murder in his eyes as Loke got on his knees.

"I'm sorry Master Laxus but I needed your attention and the only way that was going to happen is if I took drastic measures. Don't go after Freed or Lucy. It's not their faults. Look at their faces."

Laxus looked back over at the two and could see that their lips were damn near touching. He turned his face back towards Loke.

"Yeah their faces are too fucking close to each other. That's the fucking problem."

Loke rolled his eyes and grabbed Laxus' face by the jaw and pointed at the dance floor.

"No, really look at their faces and their expressions."

Laxus looked again but could see this time that they both were visibly upset.

"They both look upset. What the hell is going on cat?!"

"Their bodies have been taken over by puppeteer magic. There is already a mage here and they were the targets. Now I can't talk long or I'll be dragged into this too."

As he spoke his body was dragged over to Lucy as he started to grab her from behind his hand laying low on her abdomen, his body pressed tightly against Lucy's back. He wore the same distress on his face as Freed stepped back, his face just as close as Freed's was. This time however, his lips met hers in a sensual risque kiss. Distress was heavily worn on their faces as Lucy had tears in her eyes.

' _I'm sorry Lucy. I'm so sorry, I never wanted our first kiss to be like this. Never for someone like you. Please princess forgive me for what I've done as I can't control what is happening.'_

What he hadn't realized was that while their lips were meeting his fist was glowing at full power and his arm swung hitting Lucy in the gut with his Regulus punch.

Lucy flew back against the wall, her unconscious body slid down the bricks as blood could be seen running down her right leg and soaking the front of her dress. Loke materialised back to the spirit world as he screamed for his princess', "LUCY!"

All three slayers and Freed ran towards Lucy. Rogue had her in his arms staring at her. Her face wore pain and tears were running down cheeks. Rogue looked up at Laxus, "Lightning out of here with Lulu and take her to Wendy and Porlyusica."

"Are you sure. We need to get to the guy who did this. I'm sure the Lord has something to do with this."

"Laxus, you're the only one who could move fast enough to get her there in time. Natsu, Freed, and I will take care of business here."

"Just go, I've got a fire in my belly and it's ready to beat some people's asses."

A serious look enveloped the three mens' faces. Laxus knew that they would do what was required and took Lucy from Rogue. He held her bridal style against his chest, his heart hurting with each whimper coming from her.

"Just hold on Blondie, I promise to get you there." A loud boom could be heard all through the ballroom. Everyone turned towards the sound but all the was left behind was some lighting in the form of their bodies.

Rogue looked over to Freed, "Did anything happen to you and Lucy that could explain why the puppeteer could control you so easily?"

Freed shook his head no, "We just danced and didn't see anything off at all." As he said this a waiter with a tray of glasses walked by them. "That's it. It had to have been the champagne Lucy and I drank before we started to dance. It tasted off. I've had my share of champagne before but we didn't think anything of it."

Natsu took a deep breath then looked at Freed. "Ok, this is going to be weird, but open your mouth. I need to smell the champagne you drank."

"WHAT! Why would you need to smell my mouth?"

"Because if they put something different in your champagne versus what is being served to everyone else I can figure it out and follow the scent. My nose is the best of the best."

"He is right Freed. He has the best nose of all the slayers. Just open your mouth."

Freed gave them a disgusted look and open his mouth as wide as he could. Natsu sniffed near his mouth and then ran to one of the platters and grabbed a glass of the champagne sniffing it. Once his nose was able to separate the smells, he went into dragon force mode and ran towards the throne where sat Lord Reginald with a smirk on his face. The scent of the potion in the tainted champagne was all over him. Lord Reginald started to laugh a loud deep rumble as he watched Natsu tried to get close when he kept running into a rune wall.

Rogue and Freed weren't much further behind and once they noticed that Natsu ran into a rune wall Freed smiled. The rune was novice and would be easy to unwrite. He just needs time and to get the time he would need to a distraction.

Natsu starting beating on the rune wall spouting profanities keeping everyone's attention.

"Well that problem is covered. Now to get behind the throne to start working on this wall without being noticed."

Rogue grabbed Freed's shoulder. "I've got that covered." As he spoke they faded into the shadows and they walked together behind the throne.

"Sorry but I have to keep a hold of you to keep you in the shadows."

"Don't worry Rogue, I've worked with Laxus for years and understand how your elemental magic works. I'll let you know when I'm done."

Within moments the wall was down and Natsu had slammed Lord Reginald into the wall to his left. His right fist still full of flames.

While he sat against the wall covered in blood Rogues shadows engulfed him. Whispers played at his ears

" **Lord Reginald, you obviously weren't worth the title of Prince. Your princess ran away from you because she was so disgusted by you. You're not a man."**

Lord Reginald was looking around him to locate where the voices were coming from.

" **We're you trying to attack a young woman? You're a man and should've been stronger. Are you that weak?"**

"What the hell. Where are these voices coming from?"

" **Aw is the man scared of a few little voices?"**

With his mind clouded Rogue came up from behind Lord Reginald and grabbed him by the throat lifting him into the air as he came back out from the shadows.

"We told you we wouldn't tolerate you harming our mate. You're lucky your fate isn't death. However, we will be turning you into the magic council. Until then we're taking you to the rune knights so they can deal with you."

Freed was on his communications lacrima with Captain Lahar advising him of the situation. As they wait for the Rune Knights to show up, Lord Reginald's guests started to leave the castle in groups.

* * *

 ****At the Guild****

A thunderous boom resonated against the walls of the guild. Catching everyone's attention. Standing in the middle of the main floor was Laxus holding an unconscious Lucy in his arms. With the site of the dried blood on her legs and dress Laxus ran her into the infirmary where Porlyusica and Wendy were working on Bixslow who had some bruising and some cuts. Laxus laid Lucy's body gently on the bed and turned to the two women. "She's really hurt. She was hit with her spirit's magic. Will she be okay?"

Porlyusica pushed him to the side and started to look Lucy over. She looked up at Laxus, you need to leave while we examine her. We will let you know how she is once we do a full examination."

Laxus complied without a fight. He was distraught and just wanted to find out if his mate would be okay. He walked over to the bar, sat on the stool and laid his head on the counter. Mira walked over to him with a mug of beer but he declined. He didn't want beer right now, all he wanted was Lucy.

Makarov had heard the commotion from his office and was talking to Mira while Laxus was in the infirmary. As soon as his grandson sat down he took the seat next to him laying his hand on Laxus' back. "Laxus, she's a strong mage. If she can live with instant expanding containers she will live through this."

"I know Jiji but she was hit in the stomach but Loke's Regulus Punch. What about the baby?"

Mira's lifted her hand to her mouth and tears were swelling in her eyes. ' _Oh no the baby. Poor Lucy.'_

Makarov started to rub small circles in Laxus' back. "We'll know in due time. Have you heard from Freed and the others."

Mira gave Makarov his own mug of beer, "They just called in on the lacrima. They captured the guy and are waiting for the Rune Knights to pick him up. They should be home by morning. They don't want to wait the night since Rogue and Natsu are freaking out about Lucy. I promised to call them once we knew how she was doing."

By this time most of the guild had gone home leaving Mira, Makarov and Laxus alone at the bar. They had waited about an hour before Porlyusica walked over to the bar with a grim expression. "Laxus. I'm sorry but the baby didn't make it. Your mate is still asleep but I know she will be in some pain when she wakes up. She will be fine physically but honestly, I don't know how she will do emotionally. Miscarriages are hard on people especially women. She will try to blame herself."

The three had tears running down their faces. Laxus looks over to Porlyusica with the most hurt expression a strong brute man could ever have. "I understand. It wasn't her fault, that stupid puppeteer made it happen. What can we do to help her?"

"Just keep reminding her that it wasn't her fault. If the depression gets to be too much for her please have her come see me."

"I will. Thank you for taking care of her. Can I go see her now?"

"Yes. But please let her rest, her body has been through too much in the past month."

As Laxus stood Makarov grabbed his wrist to stop him before he walked away. "My boy, I'll let the other's know. Go to your mate, she needs you."

 **~~~ Special Thanks to kurahieiritr JIO, Guest, FW Wandering, Littlest1, and Guest for your reviews ;) and thank you everyone for helping me reach 152 follows and 98 favorites on this story! Can't wait to write the next chapter. ~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review as it helps with motivation and plus I love to hear what you think of the story!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

'Thoughts will be in italics'

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Also, I apologize ahead of time for any grammical/spelling errors as I do not have anyone helping me edit and as we all know, we writers tend to read our work as it is in our brain instead of how it was actually written. I do try to catch things but some do fall through the cracks. Thank you all for still reading it in all its glory and flaws. :)

I don't own the song _I Can't Stand It_ by Cascada but OMG love the song so much.

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

From Chapter 13

As Laxus stood Makarov grabbed his wrist to stop him before he walked away. "My boy, I'll let the other's know. Go to your mate, she needs you."

 **Chapter Fourteen: Her Smile**

A week before the foursome went on the job in Lupinus, Yukino and Sting moved into the Konzern but hadn't joined fairy Tail yet. They were enjoying the break from constantly taking jobs and crazy guild master business. Yukino had been taking the loss of her magic pretty well and was excited since she wouldn't have to worry about being unable to work if she should get pregnant. Plus being able to hang out with her best friend all she wanted was a big bonus.

Since the couple moved in Yukino enjoyed being home and helping out at the Konzern, busying herself with many small projects. However, at this moment she felt like everything she did to try to help Lucy was nothing but failures. She wasn't the only one feeling this way. She watched as the three other dragon slayers moped around trying to come up with ideas.

It had already been a week since Lucy lost the baby. She refused to come out of her room or to even let her mates in. She hadn't eaten since she had woken up in the infirmary either. She wanted so badly to reverse time and to choose not to go on the job, but it was too late. Laxus and Natsu were trying various things to help her feel better but they kept hitting their own brick walls. Laxus tried bringing her her favorite foods, while Natsu brought Levy over to discuss books with her. She would refuse to eat and every time she would see Levy she would just cry since her best friend was still pregnant. She wasn't mad at her but she would openly admit that she was envious. She couldn't understand why she had to lose her baby and why Lord Reginald had forced Loki to be the one to cause it to happen.

Her depression only deepened with her most faithful spirit refused to speak with her since the incident. Loki stayed in the spirit world punishing himself for ever doing any harm to Lucy and her unborn child the way he did. He knew he had no control over his body but the guilt would not lessen and he felt he could not face her anytime soon. Virgo had begged him on numerous occasions to come to the human world to talk to their princess but he would always say no and avoid any contact. Both master and spirit were in their own little worlds of grief and neither were letting anyone in.

That was the case until Rogue brainstormed all week and had finally thought of a way to help Lucy smile. Even if was only for a moment. To try out his theory he got Rufus to send him a lacrima of Lucy singing _I Can't Stand It_. He moved all of the furniture in the parlor against the walls so that there would be plenty of room for his plan. After getting the room ready and setting up the lacrima on one of the small tables he went to Lucy's room.

* * *

Rogue had spoken to Virgo earlier in the day with his plan and requested that she 'accidently' leave the door unlocked. She was more than happy to oblige since she wanted the same as everyone else, to see Lucy smile again. It was as if the world stopped without her smile and the darkness had taken over. She truly was the light of fairy tail and it was simple smile or a wave that lit up a room. They needed their dark walls to be bright again and they were all going to do their part to help make it happen.

When Rogue got to Lucy's room he knocked on her door. She did not respond but he could hear her breathing hitch a bit and her shifting around from inside. He tried turning the knob hoping that she hadn't locked the door on her own. When the knob made a full turn and he could hear the click of the gears in the door, he felt a small bit of success. As he pushed open the door he could see Lucy. She was unkept. In her depression she allowed her hair to go unwashed and unbrushed making large nests of hair to ball up. She hadn't bathed in days and he could see the thinning of her body already from her refusal to eat. Her face was stained with the tears she had been crying since she had woken up that morning. Finding out that she had lost the baby had taken its toll on her not just emotionally but physically as well. She looked up at him and her eyes seemed lost. It broke his heart to see her like this and he put his plan into motion. He will do whatever it takes to even get a small smile out of her.

Lucy felt embarrassed to be seen in her current state. Since she refused to bathe or eat she had grown thinner and had a bit of a smell that she did not enjoy. She mostly just slept in the same clothing and only nourished herself with drinks of water and juice that were brought to her by Virgo. She felt like a failure to her dragon slayers even though she knew that she wasn't. They had attempted to remind her of that several times during the last week but she just wouldn't allow herself to believe it. And now, one of her three slayers was standing in the room that she thought she locked the door to. ' _Dammit, Virgo must have left it unlocked. Maybe I will finally punish her.'_ As she was thinking to herself Rogue has already made his way to her, standing next to her bed with his hand out to her.

"Lulu, I know that you are tired but I am in need of your assistance. Will you please follow me?"

Lucy grimaced at the idea of leaving her room, "I'm not really sure that I should."

"Lulu, you're the only one who could help me with this dilemma. I know that you have been through quite a bit, but please help me." He smiled softly hoping she would feel his reassurance.

Lucy looked at his hand for a moment. She was hesitant since she hadn't allowed herself near the three men the whole week. Swallowing her nervousness she placed her hand in Rogue's and allowed him to lead her wherever he wished. She stayed silent during their descent through the home to the Parlor. As she walked into the room she could see that all the furniture had been moved to the walls and that there was only one seat available to sit in. Rogue led her to the seat and then ran to shut the parlor door, only leaving a small opening.

Once the door was slightly ajar he walked over to the lacrima on the small table and started to play the song Lucy had sung during the last talent show at Sabertooth. The music started slow and then Lucy's voice filled the room.

I`m just a girl ..

I`m innocent

Come take my hand

I`ll show you the world of my own …

He slowly walked around the seat that Lucy was sitting in and circled her, smiling at her softly.

You're just a boy …

Who makes me weak who takes my sleeve

I need you to dance the night away ...

He was now stopped in front of her and she looked at him curiously, trying to figure out what he was doing. The music started to build its tempo and then he did something she would never had expected him to do in a million years. He was dancing in such a hysterical way to the music that she couldn't help but enjoy it.

I can't stand it anymore now baby

The music makes me feel so crazy

A couple of pelvic thrusts here, a cabbage patch there. He even threw in an electric slide. He spun and almost fell to the floor. Lucy's serious face vanished as the laughter started to barrel out of her. She knew that Rogue knew how to dance since she was the one who taught him, but this show was down right hilarious. She got up from her seat and grabbed his arms as she was still laughing at his dance moves.

She wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved along with him in perfect beat until the end of the song.

So come on and and take my hand

And I`ll show you the way to dance

And again and again

I need that feeling

Cause baby I know I`m not dreaming

So come on and take my hand

And I`ll show you to promise land

Lucy was in bliss dancing along with Rogue. She completely forgot that she looked a mess and couldn't help but smile at him. As he sat down in the chair he pulled her into his lap. She rested her forehead against his as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"Thank you Rogie. I really needed this."

He kissed her lightly on her lips and cupped her cheek in his hand. As he pulled back from their kiss he gave her a sweet smile.

"Lulu, I love you and I want to see you smile. I'd do anything to see it. But you have to remember your other mates have also been trying very hard to help you smile too. I think you should go speak with them. We've all been trying to help you, to be there not only for you but with you. Experiencing this tragedy as a whole unit so that you will not have to suffer alone. We all love you and only want to see that beautiful smile on your face."

Lucy started to chew her lower lip and considered what Rogue had said. She knew that Rogue was right, they were all suffering a tragedy as a whole. She just didn't allow herself to be part of it in fear that she did nothing but disappoint her mates. She also knew that their well being depended on her and if she gave up that they eventually would too. She promised that she wouldn't hurt them like that but she had. She had hurt all of them not only not caring about their feelings, but by rejecting them on a constant basis throughout the week.

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes back at her shadow slayer and smiled a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry Rogie. I should have thought about your feelings too. I'm not the only one who lost the baby. We all did. It was all four of our baby. I love you. Thank you. I think I'm going to go talk to Laxus and Natsu too."

Rogue smiled more and lifted his face to kiss her nose.

"Good, I'm sure that they would be more than happy to finally get to see you."

Lucy jumped up from his lap but as she looked into the mirror on the wall in front of her she stood still. She grabbed the end of her hair and lifted it up to inspect it. She then sniffed it and the smell of her unkempt hair hit her like a brick wall. Her embarrassment returned even worse than it was before. She always put her hygiene at such a high standard that she couldn't believe that she allowed herself to look like this. She didn't notice that Rogue had stood up and stood behind her until she heard him chuckle. She turned around to look at him.

"How could you let me look like this!?"

"I didn't let you look like this. We haven't even been allowed in your room," Rogue stated as he shook his head, with a chuckle in his words.

"But I look like a horrid mess." Her face had become comically sad and he chuckled more.

Rogue wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. Giving her an eskimo kiss with his nose.

"If you look a mess, then you're my little mess."

"I think I should shower before I talk to them."

Gripping her tightly against his chest, "I'm sure that they won't care, they'll just be happy to finally see you."

* * *

Laxus had been walking down the hall back to his room with a cup of tea thinking of new ideas that might help get Lucy out of her room. He thought about taking her on a shopping spree at her favorite magic store. Maybe he could even get her spirits involved in helping him set the whole day up. As he walked closer to the parlor he smelt it. Strawberries and vanilla. He had been waiting for a week to smell her scent so strong and he continued down the hall following her scent to the parlor. The door was ajar so he decided take a peek inside.

What his eyes had witnessed was nothing that he thought he would ever see. Rogue dancing like a fool in front of a very unkept Lucy. ' _I mean the guy seemed so tightly wound up whenever they hung out together, I just can't imagine he would ever do something so free.'_ Rogue seemed to genuinely enjoy what he was doing. That was when he heard her laugh. His heart melted in his chest and happiness filled his dragon with pride. But it wasn't pride for himself but for his fellow dragon slayer helping his mate finally smile and laugh. He doesn't know how he got Lucy out of her room but he was just happy to finally see her, smell her, hell even hear her do anything but cry.

He leaned against the pillar in front of the room, "I didn't know the dude could even let go."

"Trust me this is only something that she gets the honor of. He wouldn't do this willingly in front of us, but since it's for Blondie he doesn't care. He'd embarrass himself ten times over if it meant her smiling."

Laxus turned his head and saw the young light slayer leaning against the other side of the pillar watching the scene unfold as well. He enjoyed watching his best friend finally feel comfortable enough to have fun and be happy without trying to hide behind a mask.

"He very rarely smiles. The only two people he usually willingly smiles for are Blondie and Frosh. I've known him my whole damn life and have rarely seen much emotion from him until he met her at the games. He was obsessed with her and once he found out that she wanted to discuss books and various other historical information with him he seemed like he was on cloud nine. He started to act differently at the guild and we were all confused until I remembered what Weisslogia told me about mating and meeting our mates. The obsession, the change in his demeanor, his heart rate when she would come to visit. Hell even his jealousy of you and Natsu finally made me realize that she was his mate. I told him that he needed to make a move before the two of you tried to mark her. I didn't do it to be an ass to you two, it was to watch not only my best friend but my brother finally be happy."

The song had ended and both men looked back into the room to watch Lucy fall into Rogue's lap. They had their foreheads pressed together and were looking into eachother's eyes.

"Thank you Rogie. I really needed this."

Rogue kissed her lightly on her lips and cupped her cheek in his hand. As he pulled back from their kiss he gave her a sweet smile.

"Lulu, I love you and I want to see you smile. I'd do anything to see it. But you have to remember your other mates have also been trying very hard to help you smile too. I think you should go speak with them. We've all been trying to help you, to be there not only for you but with you. Experiencing this tragedy as a whole unit so that you will not have to suffer alone. We all love you and only want to see that beautiful smile on your face."

Laxus scoffed and looked back at Sting.

"Is he always this selfless. I mean he reminds me a lot of Blondie when he always includes Natsu and I into his conversations like this with or about her."

Sting smirked at the lighting slayer shaking his head lightly from left to right. "He understands what Loke explained about your situation and he always promised that if he could figure out a way to make her his mate he'd do anything for her. Even if that meant he had to share her with you two. He just feels blessed to have her in his life at all. He doesn't require much, but some of her affection will go a long way."

Laxus watched Lucy only for a few more moments before he started to walk to his room. He figured if Rogue was going to keep working with them that he would continue on his end too. Rogue and Lucy were having a moment and he wasn't going to interrupt it.

* * *

Natsu sat at the kitchen table eating some fire chicken and drinking some tea thinking about the events from the week before. His current thought had fallen on the evening of the loss of their child and how he and Rogue found out.

 _Rogue, Natsu and Freed were faced with a long trip home on the train from Lupinus when Freed's Lacrima started to glow and sing a small song. As he pulled it out of his bag and gave it the magic energy necessary, Makarov's face appeared._

" _Master, we're on the train heading home now. How is Miss Lucy's condition?"_

 _A sniffle could be heard from the lacrima and all three men looked at each other with concern._

" _I'm happy to hear that you three are headed home. Can you please pass the lacrima to Rogue and Natsu."_

 _Freed nodded his head and handed the lacrima to the two dragon slayers. Natsu's grip on the lacrima was as tight as he could without breaking it and was in a panic._

" _Gramps, what's going on?"_

 _Makarov took a deep breath and sighed. Tears started to form in his eyes again making the slayers hearts drop with dread. "Lucy will be fine. She mostly is bruised with nothing broken."_

 _Both slayers too a deep sigh of relief but continued to listen to their guild master._

" _That's good. I was really worried since we saw her bleeding."_

 _Makarov's face grew more serious catching their attention._

" _However, the baby did not make it."_

 _Rogue and Natsu looked at each other and closed their eyes._

" _How is Luce doing? How did she take it?"_

 _The conversation continued with makarov explaining everything to the best of his ability._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when her scent hit him like a magic vehicle. Then shortly after his ears rang with her laugh. He followed the smell and sound down the hall when he stopped watching the interaction between Sting and Laxus. Listening to their conversation and hearing the conversation coming from the parlor he knew that Rogue finally broke down the wall for Lucy and that she would slowly start coming back to them. He took Laxus' lead and decided to leave Rogue and Lucy alone during their moment. He would get his time back later anyways.

* * *

Loki could feel it. A wave of happiness and laughter washed over his body making him glow a brighter gold and calming down. His master's depression was starting to heal. He could feel her emotions running through his bones, helping him feel some of his own relief. ' _If my princess can find it in her heart to open backup to happiness again so quickly, then I should allow mine to also._ ' His guilt started to subside and his confidence was rebuilt. He was going to take the first step of his own recovery by talking about the situation with Lucy. To have her listen to his thoughts and understand that he would never hurt her. He knew that she would already have forgiven him but he had to see, hear and feel it himself to believe it.

 **~~~ Special Thanks to Guest, FW Wandering, Court818 and Kurahieiritr JIO for your reviews ;) Can't wait to write the next chapter. ~~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please review as it helps with motivation and plus I love to hear what you think of the story!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

'Thoughts will be in italics'

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

So it's been a long time since I've finally posted a chapter. Sorry for the delay but I didn't like the way i had written it originally and have rewritten it several times so that I can give you a chapter that I know you would enjoy. If I am not happy with it then it will not get posted so my apologies for the wait but I promise it will be well worth it.

Also, I apologize ahead of time for any grammical/spelling errors as I do not have anyone helping me edit and as we all know, we writers tend to read our work as it is in our brain instead of how it was actually written. I do try to catch things but some do fall through the cracks. Thank you all for still reading it in all its glory and flaws. :)

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

From Chapter 14

Loki could feel it. A wave of happiness and laughter washed over his body making him glow a brighter gold and calming down. His master's depression was starting to heal. He could feel her emotions running through his bones, helping him feel some of his own relief. ' _If my princess can find it in her heart to open backup to happiness again so quickly, then I should allow mine to also._ ' His guilt started to subside and his confidence was rebuilt. He was going to take the first step of his own recovery by talking about the situation with Lucy. To have her listen to his thoughts and understand that he would never hurt her. He knew that she would already have forgiven him but he had to see, hear and feel it himself to believe it.

 **Chapter Fifteen:**

It had been 4 months since Lucy had lost the baby. She was still healing emotionally but was in a much better place than her earlier months. Her slayers and her had even started talking about trying for another baby after the wedding. On her off days Lucy and Yukino would work on Lucy's magic while Yukino spends time with the spirits that she had given to Lucy. Capricorn was very proud of Lucy for adapting to her new magic levels so quickly, along with going back to her daily training. Right now life was perfect.

Lucy's best friend Levy was another story. Now she is 6 months pregnant and wanting a baby-cation before she would become unable to move with ease, however, she wanted it to be a ladies weekend instead of a couples one since she was with Gajeel all of the time anyways. All of the fairy ladies wanted to go, but due to the influx of jobs in recent times, the only girls going on the trip would be Yukino, Levy and Lucy. Due to it being just be the three of them, they decided to also get to work on planning their triple wedding since they wanted to honeymoon at the Akane Resort anyways.

The girls were excited about their trip, unlike their slayers. The slayers didn't like the idea of being away from their mates. Gajeel almost had a full out panic attack when she told him but then she had threatened him with naming their son after Natsu if he didn't let her go with her gals. This was the only reason he stayed back in Magnolia. ' _That dipshit flamebrain isn't going to get the privilege unless it was his own damn child. Why can't my mate can't just let me be the dragon I am.'_

* * *

The women arrived at the Akane Resort and entered the door to their suite. There were three large king size beds, each one with different colored bedding but the same design. Lucy picked the one closest to the door since she was the only one able to currently use magic. Her bedding was silky soft pink with lace ruffles. Levy chose the second bed since it was the closest to the bathroom. It had light orange silky bedding and Yukino's bed was the closest to the sliding door leading to the balcony. Hers was a soft blue color. They unpacked all of their clothes and toiletries for their weekend stay and went straight for the warm springs at the grounds below.

As Levy stepped into the water she sighed. The springs felt like heaven as the warm water surrounded her body. The muscles in her back started to loosen and relax. Her pregnant belly had already grown large since the baby was bigger than most babies and he was heavy. Her tiny frame looked engulfed by her large belly and she would continuously lose balance. The other ladies started to relax as well since they had been training in hand to hand combat quite a bit. Yukino wanted to make sure that she had a way to protect herself in case of the event she did find herself in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As the three women enjoyed themselves they say another woman on the other side of the pool. They didn't pay much attention to her since it is a women's springs and they would assume other women would be there. She has a darker skin tone that looks like a smooth caramel. Her light orange hair was tied into a messy bun at the top of her head and her bangs framed her light brown eyes as they read over a book she seemed to be holding. Levy and Lucy were more interested in what the book may be rather than noticing how she was actually watching them. She had been watching them since they had entered into the resort and is planning on continuing to do so until the group of girls leave the resort. She continued to listen to everything that they were saying as her magic allowed her to enhance certain senses, one at a time.

Why would she be following them? Slash Carmen, master of the dark guild Crimson Fang. His whole life had been spent studying celestial magic, upset that he could not wield it. He had seen the article about Lucy and her honor of being the first celestial princess when she dies. He couldn't believe that she had such a close relationship with the spirit king. It had even mentioned about her being able to summon him in a great time of need. He was hoping if he could find her, he could force her to summon the king again so that he could demand he be bestowed with celestial magic. His plan was simple: he would wait for her to be alone, or alone as possible and kidnap her. He read that she had already been kidnapped several times before and figured it would be easy to do, so he sent his most trusted s-class mage Marionette.

Marionette was not too thrilled about the job but it was a direct order from Slash and she wasn't going to defy anything he requested of her. After watching the girls for a while she realized that only one of them could use their magic. One was pregnant and using magic would endanger the baby and the she could not sense any magic in the white hair girl. The only one left was Lucy but she could also feel how strong she was. She had to think of a plan and fast since the girls were not planning on staying at the resort for long.

She went back to her room which was next to theirs and started thinking of ideas. That's when the light bulb in her head brightened and she realized that she would have to go after Lucy's companions and use them as bait. She could tell that she would be the type of person to friends at any cost. She was a fairy after all. Now she just had to call for back up to get all three girls to their guild hall.

* * *

Back at the guild the slayers were having a good time partying with members from both the blue pegasus and sabertooth guilds. They decided to come visit since they knew Lucy, Levy and Yukino would be back from their trip the next day. Sabertooth missed their slayers and celestial mage, and Blue Pegasus just enjoyed hanging out at the Fairytail guild in general.

Orga, Minerva and Rufus had dragged Rogue and Sting to their table to do shots while Hibiki went to talk to Laxus and Natsu to apologize for the last night Lucy sang at the Blue Pegasus guild. The slayers forgave him but warned him to not approach her like that again or he would come to regret it.

During the party the doors were swung open by none other than Erza and Gray. They were hoping for cheers for the homecoming but were dismayed when no one bothered to notice them. Well, that was true until Natsu caught Gray's scent and turned to face him. As soon as he made eye contact with the demon ice mage he barrelled toward him with his fists engulfed in flames. Gray smirked and returned the action by going forward with his ice magic already forming in his hands. They were just about to clash when both of them were hit on top of the head by Erza, effectively knocking both mages out. She dragged them over by the bar so that she could order a strawberry cake. As the mages fell to the floor she noticed the mating mark on Natsu's neck and her face fell into thought. Laxus scoffed at the interaction and turned around to face Erza.

"Titania, it's been some time since you've made an appearance. How did your training go?"

Smiling up to Laxus, "It went well. I was able to obtain even more armor and I feel stronger than ever." As she was talking to him she noticed the same mark on Laxus' neck. She lifted her hand and pointed to the keys and stars.

"What is with this new tattoo. Is it a new Fairy Tail thing I don't know about?"

Realizing where Erza was pointing he pushed her hand away and he looked back at her, "It's our mating mark."

"Wait, you and Natsu have been mated to each other? I wouldn't have expected it but congratulations." Erza extended her hand towards him.

Laxus' face scrunched up and he nearly vomited from the thought of him and Natsu being together. He didn't mind same sex couples but he was happy with being born heterosexual.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman? Why the hell would I be mated to Natsu?"

Erza was taken back, "because you said they were your mating marks. They match. I assumed that's how it works."

Rolling his eyes he crossed his arms over his chest. "No! They are our mating marks with Blondie. Haven't you read a sorcerer's weekly while you were away? We've been top news for months. We barely get a break away from the cameras anymore."

"No I haven't read one in a while. That was Lucy's thing, not mine. Unless I am in an issue, I don't read them."

Laxus took the most recent edition of Sorcerer's Weekly from the bar counter behind him and handed it to the red haired mage. She flipped through the pages as she saw pictures of Lucy kissing not only Laxus and Natsu, but Rogue too. She felt confused as to why her sister would be kissing so many men. She looked back up at Laxus and pointed to the pictures.

As Erza showed the pictures to Laxus, Gray woke up and was looking to see what Erza was pointing at. His eyes grew large and then he looked back and forth between Laxus and the magazine as Erza spoke.

"Are you really ok with her kissing all three of you? Are there more men?"

"What the hell Laxus?! Did you force Lucy to kiss you?! Flame brain here I get but her kissing you and the shadow guy seems ridiculous."

Laxus was fuming and electricity built around him. He hadn't just spent the last year with his fiance for their relationship to be insulted by Lucy's so called friends. ' _Who the hell do they think they are to talk about Blondie like that!'_ Rogue noticed the oncoming altercation and made his way to the bar. By the time he made it to the group, Natsu was already awake and his fists in flames. Rogue stepped between the four mages with his arms up on both sides of him. They had already gotten the attention of the whole guild and Rogue wanted to remedy the issue before it got too far out of hand.

"What is the issue with all of you? I'm glad to see both of you Erza and Gray, but what is all the commotion about?"

"They're calling Luce a whore! You guys are suppose to be her brother and sister and you talk about her like that. We won't put up with this shit?!"

"We didn't call her a whore Flame breath. We are asking why the hell she's in these pictures kissing all three of you?!"

"Wait wait wait, Erza and Gray have you even read the article?"

Both mages looked back at the magazine and started to read the words that would answer any and all questions that they would have. While they read Rogue talked to Natsu and Laxus, calming them enough to relax from their battle stances.

Gray and Erza's eyes went wide with realization and then looked at the three slayers standing before them. Erza was the first to step forward and bow before them.

"I am sorry for what I have insinuated. I should've actually read the article before just assuming the three of you were taking advantage of Lucy. We just consider her our sister and would hate to see anything happen to her. Please forgive us by punishing us."

Gray bowed next the Erza. He felt guilty for allowing himself to think such disgusting things about Lucy and the slayers before him. "For once I think taking a punishment would be appropriate. We're the ones who were gone and we could've contacted you guys at any time but chose not to. Then insulting you right when we walk in the doors wasn't fair to any of you."

"No one is getting punished right now. Not until Luce gets back and kicks both of your asses for disappearing for so long." Natsu laughed from the bottom of his stomach wrapping both of his arms around Gray and Erza's shoulders. Rogue just sighed a breath of relief as Laxus scoffed, turned around and ordered another beer.

The night continued on with their partying and excitement since they would get to see the three Fairy Ladies the very next day.

* * *

**TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY**

Lucy, Levy and Yukino were having a blast enjoying the spa, beach, and shows at the resort. They would lay in the lounge chairs on their balcony at night and discuss the constellations or books that they had read recently. Levy was more interested in Lucy's next chapter of her book but she had only written a few chapters over the last few months. Since they would be leaving today, they started to pack their bags so they could check out before their long train ride back to Magnolia. As they were walking to the train station outside of the front of the resort they noticed the girl from the springs along with two other people, a man and a woman. She seemed to be waving them over to a table covered in makeup and a sign that said 'Free Make-Overs'. Lucy looked over to the other girls, "Can't say no to a free make-over right?" The girls nod in agreement and follow her to the table with three director chairs set up. The three stylists stood behind the chairs readying themselves for the girls. The other woman has her teal hair in a long braid going down her back, her bangs framing her face and hiding her silver eyes. The man has spiked blue hair and matching blue eyes. They all wore the same matching outfits that you would typically find in a salon.

Marionette brought cups of tea over to the three girls and handed it to them. The smell of peppermint filled their noses and the taste was amazing.

"So, do you guys always give free make-overs when people leave?"

"Oh, it's a new service to give a happy farewell to guests so that they'll want to come back. Is it working?"

The girls giggled. "We were already planning on coming back since we just booked a triple wedding but this is the icing on the cake."

The girls started to sip their tea and discuss colors for their make over when Lucy noticed Levy had dozed off. ' _Poor girl must be exhausted from being pregnant.'_ That was until she noticed that Yukino had also fallen asleep. Attempting to stand, Lucy started to feel dizzy and her vision began to blur. The last thing she saw was Marionette smirking at her as she lost consciousness.

* * *

The five slayers were waiting at the station for the arrival of their mates when the train had pulled into the station. They all had confused looks on their faces since they couldn't smell the girls nor had they gotten off of the train yet. As the last of the riders departed and the ticket taker started to call for new passengers the men took it upon themselves to ask about their mates.

Laxus had walked over to Frank the ticket taker that was their regular, "Oi, have you seen Lucy, Yukino or Levy?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Dreyar but they weren't on the train today. Were they suppose to be?"

"Yeah. They were due back today at this time. Is there any way to check if they used their return tickets yet? I'm thinking that they may have caught a later train."

Frank's face lit up. "You know what, let me talk to Wanda at the ticket booth real quick and I'll find out for you."

The slayers were concerned. They hadn't received any messages from the girls that they were running late and none of them were answering the communication lacrimas. They watched as Frank ran to the ticket booth to speak with Wanda. He ran back with a disheartened look on his face.

"I'm sorry but they haven't even used their return tickets yet. I would recommend calling the location they were staying at first. If anything maybe they were sleeping in. I noticed a few days ago that Ms. Levy was pretty far along and when my wife was pregnant she slept a lot."

"Thanks for the information Frank."

When the men turned to head back to the guild to make their calls Frank yelled back out to them, "Please keep us posted. I know they're strong ladies but we worry about them too."

Natsu simply raised his hand in confirmation that they would and continued walking back to the guild.

Sting slammed the guild doors open and ran to the bar startling Mira, "Hey demon, I need the communication lacrima now! I need to call the resort the girls were at since they haven't used their tickets yet."

"First of all don't yell at me. If I don't let them yell at me that I won't let you either. Secondly, here is the lacrima. Please let me know what they say, I wouldn't want anything happening to them."

Sting took the lacrima from Mira and placed it in the middle of the table the slayers congregated at. Rogue poured magic into the stone and concentrated on who he wanted to call. Shortly a small young man's face was on the screen, "Good afternoon, Akane Resort. How can I be of service?"

"Yes, we were wondering if our mates had checked out yet."

The man smiled at the slayers, "Of course. Oh I recognize the three of you though. The lighting, fire and shadow slayers yes?"

The three men nodded. "Oh your mates left early this morning. They advised that they were going straight to the train as they left. Is there a problem?"

"Fuck. Our mates still haven't made it to town and their return tickets were not used yet." Gajeel's mind was reeling. He knew he shouldn't have let Levy leave in her condition. He trusted bunny to keep her safe but there was only one magic user and three women.

"Oh, would you like me to call the rune knights to investigate?"

The slayers looked at each other in a silent conversation then nodded. "Yeah. We need to find Luce and the girls as fast as possible and it'll take us a while to get there."

"I will do that and if anything pops up I will let you know immediately. Thank you for calling Akane resort."

While the lacrima faded out the rest of the Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Sabertooth's guilds came around the slayers worried about the girls. They heard the entire conversation and they were all ready to help. During their planning a sparkle of glitter twinkled as a worn out Loke collapsed to the ground, luckily being padded by Gray's quickness to catch him. He looked over to Laxus.

"Master Laxus. It's the girls. They've been kidnapped by the Crimson Fang guild." He coughed up a speckle of blood onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Lucy has been keeping golden keys out round the clock since they were taken this morning. She's running out of magic fast and has been beat up pretty bad."

Erza stepped towards Loke and bent down to speak to him. "What do you mean beat up pretty bad? Are the other girls okay?"

Loke shook his head up and down. "That's why Lucy's pretty beat up. To conserve magic she only has two golden keys out at a time to protect Levy and Yukino but she's been taking a lot of hits. I'm not sure how much longer she can hold on. She secretly sent me here so she could pass on a message."

The room was so quiet a mouse scurrying in the attic could be heard. They were intent on listening to what Loke had to say so they could revise their plan as necessary.

"The guild has an empath mage that is going to do something with her memories to find out how to summon the Spirit King. She said she could hear them say some kind of mental torture. She requested that you all come but to make sure that Hibiki and Rufus are with the slayers when they initially come in so that they can help her from the empath."

All of the mages were confused as to why those two specific mages. Loke continued, "She said you'd ask why. She's always right." He chuckled a bit. "She said she needed both of them so gemini could help them get into her memories and do what would be necessary. Hibiki so he could download the necessary memories and send them to Rufus and Rufus so he could use his memory magic to memorize it and either store it or play it. What ever was necessary to keep the empath from getting what he wants."

They all shook their heads in understanding. Erza gripped Loke's shoulder, "Is there anything else we should know? Lucy always has a plan. There must be more."

He shook his head yes again. "Natsu, she said to make _the call."_ Natsu's eyes widened. He knew what he meant and ran back towards the lacrima. Loke started to glitter back to the spirit world, tears running down his face. "Please save our princess."

Natsu poured his magic into the lacrima, "Emergency call Lucy's lacrima key ring." The lacrima lit up and played against the wall this time to a horrifying scene that was unfolding before their eyes. A man had just hit Lucy with a whip across her back. Blood gushed from the wound and chatter and yells of enjoyment were heard by both male and female dark mages. They were enjoying the show of Lucy's treatment while Lucy's spirits fought off anyone going after Levy and Yukino. Lucy's hands were bound under the back of the chair and her waist was tied down with a belt around the back of the chair. She had tears in her eyes but with each snap she didn't make a sound more than a gasp. She's tough and Gajeel only had nightmares return to him when he hurt both Lucy and Levy. His heart hurt knowing he once was a man like this.

Gajeel couldn't take the reminder of his previous life and yelled out to Lucy, "Don't worry bunny! We're coming to look for you!"

Her head raised up when she heard his voice. Lucy was the only one who could hear anything on this frequency. The emergency mode was specifically altered to automatically answer and give sound to her. Natsu bought it for her after her third kidnapping since he wanted to make sure to keep her safe. She thought for a moment acknowledging that they got her message from Loke. She smiled. Only a whisper could be heard from her at first. "Gajeel. That's the guild. That means they all have to be there." She raised her head up as far as she could so she could be heard as clearly as possible.

"NATSU!" was screamed and was followed by a bunch of what would sound like jargon to everyone else but made sense to the fire slayer. He listened intently and as he did his flames started to burn and slowly rise with each sound. Everyone else was confused until Freed finally understood what was going on. He ran over to Laxus. I think she's speaking in morse code. I already have missed too much of what she said though to get a good enough message."

Gray wrapped his hand around Freed's mouth and shushed him. He spoke in a whisper, "Shut the hell up. You're right and Natsu has been taking down notes in his head this whole time. Lucy and Natsu have perfected it and that's how she lets him know the information we need to make a plan." Freed understood and removed the ice mage's hand. "That's brilliant. They really have worked out everything when it came to being a team."

The mages of the dark guild were annoyed by the girls blabbering. One of the S-Class mages went over to Lucy and slapped her across the face. "Shut up you stupid girl. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Another mage grabbed him and pulled him aside. Don't do much more to her or Master Slash will be pissed. She's his prized possession right now."

"Then why the hell are we beating her?"

As the dark mages continued their conversation the lacrima's light faded.

Natsu turned to face back to the slayers. "Like Loke already told us, they're at Crimson Fang. There are about eighty members that she could see so far. Six of them have claimed that they are S-Class mages. She said they have people at all of the doors but nothing we couldn't handle. She wants us to hurry though because she's starting to feel too weak to keep her spirits out for the girls."

The mages continued their conversation setting up a quick plan and taking various ways to the dark guild.

 **~~~ Special Thanks to Kurahieritr JIO and Sofsof2015 for your reviews ;) Can't wait to write the next chapter. ~~~**


	17. Another Author's Note

Hey there readers. Many apologies that this is not a new chapter but just an Author's Note. I always feel sad when I see these on stories that I follow and am sad to do it myself.

I know it's been forever since I've updated the story but I've had a lot going on recently and am finally starting to get the writing bug again.

These last few months of have been a bit trying with the loss of my grandmother that was like my mom and the deep illness that has taken over my husband's grandfather. That along with that I've become the full time care taker for my disabled uncle so I had to rearrange and make new time management schedules.

I've been trying to work on the fight scene for this chapter and am getting a friend of mine to help me along to get what I imagine on paper the way I want to since I've never been into the fighting scene other than anime.

I've also been having several one shot ideas that keep pulling at me that I may just write in between for now so that I can turn my focus back on this story. I promise promise promise by Christmas I'll have a new chapter out.

Thank you so much for your patience and following this story.


	18. Chapter 18

**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU MAY CELEBRATE SINCE WE ARE ALL DIFFERENT AND BEAUTIFUL!** **THANKS FOR STICKING AROUND AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I do not own Fairy tail even though I am obsessed with it.

This story is based after Tartaros but the guild did not disband. Sorry but I want it this way. Lol

Clarification just in case if it is needed.

'Thoughts will be in italics'

"speaking of course will be in quotations"

Also, I apologize ahead of time for any grammical/spelling errors as I do not have anyone helping me edit and as we all know, we writers tend to read our work as it is in our brain instead of how it was actually written. I do try to catch things but some do fall through the cracks. Thank you all for still reading it in all its glory and flaws. :) Also sorry for the rush through the fighting scenes. I've realized that I am not very good at attempting to write fights.

Hope you all enjoy the story

 **A Celestial Mage's Dragons**

From Chapter 15

Natsu turned to face back to the slayers. "Like Loke already told us, they're at Crimson Fang. There are about eighty members that she could see so far. Six of them have claimed that they are S-Class mages. She said they have people at all of the doors but nothing we couldn't handle. She wants us to hurry though because she's starting to feel too weak to keep her spirits out for the girls."

The mages continued their conversation setting up a quick plan and taking various ways to the dark guild.

 **Chapter Sixteen: The End of Crimson Fang?**

Lucy felt the burn of the whip against the open wounds already on her back. She could feel the blood running down across the rest of her skin from the new wound. The abuse was painful, but she's been through worse so she knew she could hold on as long as Loke could make it to the guild to pass on her message. Her and the girls had already been tied up for hours at the dark guildhall but she was losing track of time with her magic wearing low. Her spirits have been staying out for hours, changing out as each one would need to take a break from protecting the girls.

A moment after the last hit of the whip assaulted her back she heard a familiar voice in her ear. " _Don't worry Bunny! We're coming to look for you!"_ She felt relief run through her face and body as she heard Gajeel's voice. They got the message and her and the girls would be saved soon. Only a whisper could be heard from her at first. "Gajeel. That's the guild. That means they all have to be there." She raised her head up as far as she could so she could be heard as clearly as possible. She knew the connection wouldn't last long since her and Natsu set in on a two minute timer so that no one would figure out that she had the emergency lacrima. As she through her head back she screamed from deep in her chest.

"NATSU!" followed by the morse code that her and Natsu had perfected for this very reason. She relayed the message about where Crimson Fang was located and the number of mages with the number of S-Class mages. She relayed as much information as she could before she was slapped across the face by one of the S-Class mages. "Shut up you stupid girl. What the hell is wrong with you?!" The slap across her face stung but she didn't care. She knew her mates and guild would be there to help soon. She just had to be strong enough until they could get to the dark guild.

Another mage grabbed him and pulled him aside. "Don't do much more to her or Master Slash will be pissed. She's his prized possession right now."

"Then why the hell are we beating her?"

"Because Master Slash wanted to see if physical pain would make her summon the Spirit King but it didn't do anything other than make her scream like an idiot."

The two mages had taken her back into the room where Levy and Yukino were chained up against the wall. They were now chaining her up as well since they were done with their abuse for the moment.

It had been about an hour before she heard the commotion. Of course the loudest of all was Natsu yelling, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Before she could relax knowing that her mates and friends had arrived, she was being unchained by some of the dark mages and dragged to a hall to the north east corner of the room down a staircase that took her below the current floor she was on.

"Where are you taking me?!" Lucy's face was red with anger but knew that they wouldn't tell her. They hit her against all of her new wounds on her back to force her to move faster than the slow pace she was trying to create. The pain had ended up causing her to lose her balance for a moment as they drug her down stairs to the basement that was nothing but bricks lining all of the walls.

The room was relatively empty but she could see a couple of mages in the room that she hadn't before. A tall man in all black suit along with a long black trench coat, a small goatee and long wavy dark hair slowly took steps towards her. He gently used his hand to caress her cheek and then held her chin in his hands. He laid a soft kiss on her lips. As soon as he pulled back Lucy spit in his face. He laughed as he wiped off his face.

"So you are the great Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. The one that speaks with the Spirit King himself. What do I have to do to summon him child?" The words left Slash's lips as he admired her beauty.

"There is nothing that you can do because you are not a celestial mage. You have not and will never earn the right to speak to someone who is as strong and celebrated as he is."

Slash was continually becoming more irritated since she wouldn't just work with him. He realized physical violence wasn't much help either. He raised his hand towards the other mage signalling that it was his time to start his work on the celestial mage. The mage is about four feet tall with shaggy silver hair. He wore a regular tee shirt and jeans with boots. He slowly walked up to Lucy plucking a single strand of hair from her head and swallowing it. He stood there for a moment as he started to glow a glittery gold for only seconds and went back to normal. He nodded his head towards Slash letting him know that he was ready.

* * *

The guilds had made it to the Crimson Fang Guild Hall in under an hour thanks to the Blue Pegasus guild bringing their ship Christina. They all fit comfortably on the ship and headed towards the dark guild. They had landed the Christina about a mile out so the dark mages wouldn't notice her and took the rest of the way by foot through the forest.

Laxus used his lighting travel to make a pass around the guild hall quickly to find all the of entrances. There were only two, one in the back and one in the front. He came back to the group with the new information and deciding which groups would go into which entrance.

"There are two entrances, one in front and one in the back. I could smell the girls more from the back entrance than the front. So here is what I was thinking, that Team One will be all the slayers, minus Wendy as we'll need you out here to heal anyone that needs it, and we will go in through the back with Rufus and Hibiki. Freed you stay with Wendy and start creating runes around Wendy about 300 feet and to try to keep the dark mages away from anyone that needs healing. Team Two which will be made up of Mira, Erza, Bixslow, Ever, Minerva, and Orga will go in through the front. I want the rest of you out here in case any of the dark mages escape so that we do not miss one of them leaving with the Rune Knights today. Please work together and keep each other safe."

With their plan in motion, both teams go to their entrances to make their way into the guild hall. Natsu being the impatient person he is just decided to go full force towards the door slamming it against the wall yelling, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" already starting the commotion of the battle that was to begin. The slayers could already smell their mates and were taking out each mage slowly but surely. Laxus had shocked about five mages surrounding him dropping them to the floor instantly as Rogue was making the mages surrounding him scream in agony as his shadows whispered in their ears. They were almost all the way into the dining hall where the smell of their mates was coming from.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel were the first to find an S-Class mage to fight. The mage just so happen to be a Water Mage like Juvia. This only made the two men laugh as they got into their fighting positions. The water mage only scoffed at the scales covering their skin and started his attack on them. He raised his arms high above him "Aqua Wave Breaker" could be heard from the man, and out of his hands came a tidal wave towards Natsu and Gajeel knocking not only them but a few of the dark mages back against the wall of the back hallway.

The two slayers jumped back up immediately, Natsu a flame from the waist up and Gajeel covered back in his iron skin, The decided to go forward with a unison raid.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

Their iron and fire magic twisted together as their attack hit the mage in the center of his chest throwing him back against the wall behind him, effectively knocking him out.

The two slayers had looked at eachother, "I thought S-Class mages were supposed to put up more of a fight. I guess there's aren't what we expected."

Laxus and Rogue ran into Marionette, another one of the S-Class mages. She was preparing to fight enhancing her hearing to listen for how close the dragon slayers were getting. What she hadn't realized and that their senses had already figured out where she was long before she started even listening for them. Since Rogue had taken laxus and himself into the shadows Marionette was unable to hear them as they approached.

Taking advantage of their position the two slayers appeared behind Marionette without a sound. The S-Class mage only turned around when she heard the crackling of lightning only seconds before being shocked until she fell unconscious.

Sting had Rufus and Hibiki with him as he belted out his own light dragon roar to some mages in his own way. Surprisingly the guild seemed much weaker than they thought they would but maybe they just hadn't seen any of the more difficult members yet.

* * *

After taking out what looked like at least half of the guild the slayers followed the scents of their mates to the large dining hall of the guild. There they saw a very weak and tired Levy and Yukino chained up by their wrists and ankles against the wall being surrounded by dark mages and the two flickering spirits that Lucy had out to protect them. The spirits, even flickering with the limited power they were getting, were still fighting with their whole hearts against the dark mages defeating them the whole time.

Currently it was Scorpio protecting Levy and Libra protecting her previous master Yukino. As soon as they saw the slayers they fought even harder to make sure the girls would be safe until the mages could take them to safety. Gajeel and Rogue had gone into the shadows to get to the girls faster. Once they were next to the girls they took physical form again. First Gajeel ate the iron from the chains holding Yukino to the wall. Once she was released Sting grabbed her from Rogue and traveled in his light form to take her to Wendy to be checked over. As Sting rushed outside with Yukino Gajeel ate through his mate's chains and Rogue caught her in his arms and looked at her for a brief moment trying to understand why Lucy wasn't in the room with them.

Levy knew what Rogue was thinking and she wouldn't let her best friend down. "They took her downstairs. I'm not sure what is down there or how far but I know they dragged her down there." Rogue nodded in understanding and handed her over to Gajeel so that he could go into shadow form and take her to Wendy to be looked over.

The rest of Team One pushed forward towards the stairs to take them down lower into the guild hall where they would find Lucy. As they ran down the stairs her scent was stronger than before telling them that they were close. It was once they had made it to the basement that they saw Lucy being chained to the middle of the floor with an empath mage holding her head back by her hair making her watch the memories that were being played onto the wall. She could see her mates, Rufus and Hibiki just before her eyes. The slayers ran into the room first about to go after Slash and his empath until their feet were stuck to the ground with Runes.

Rogue looked back at Rufus and Hibiki, "Don't move anymore than you have. They have runes immobilizing us and nullifying our magic. Do what you were brought here to do." Hibiki and Rufus stayed back as Lucy mouthed the word Gemini allowing her spirits to take her form and go the mages. Hibiki put a machine onto the imposter Lucy's head. "I need you to give me anything that could help Lucy right now."

They closed their eyes and let Lucy's happiest memories flood the archive machine. As they were pulling her memories to be transferred over to Rufus, Slash spoke to the mages.

"So you made it I see. Well, why don't we enjoy what we're going to do to your little mate while all you can do is watch. Proceed with her memories Ballack."

The short man lifted his other hand as he played one of Lucy's memories on the wall all the while, she cried from the immense amount of pain she was in, not only mentally but emotionally.

 _**A very young Lucy walks into a room with a large king size bed. The sheets are made of grey silk and lace. Laying on the bed is a blonde woman with her hair spread around her head like a halo. Her cheeks were sunken in and her face pale, the orbits of her eyes blackened. Her breaths were growing shallower by the moment._

 _Lucy walked over to her mother's side and held her hand. Her mother smiles at her weakly and speaks._

" _My little Lucy. Make sure you keep your promise."_

 _Lucy was sobbing her small sobs while wiping her face against her pajama sleeve._

" _But momma, what if I can't do it?"_

 _Still smiling at her daughter Layla lifts her free hand to push the loose hair behind Lucy's ear._

" _I know that you will be. You are already so strong and smart. You will achieve great things in your life as long as you work hard for it. I love you my sweet Lucy. Please take care of your father for me."_

 _With the last of her strength Layla kissed Lucy's forehead and laid back down. She smiled as she shut her eyes and sighed her last breath. Lucy held tighter onto her mother's hand and sobbed into her lifeless body._

" _Momma, please don't leave me. I don't want you to die."**_

The mage let go of Lucy's head and she looked at the floor. She couldn't handle reliving these moments. The physical pain she could handle, but she didn't think she would be strong enough for this. Just then the first happy memory was downloaded to Rufus and he held his own hand up to the wall to play the memory to remind her of her happiness.

 _**Jude climbs onto the roof of his home to come across his wife and their little blond daughter laying on their backs pointing to the stars discussing the constellations. He walks towards them and sat on the other side of Lucy._

" _Well there is my beautiful wife and my little lucky Lucy."_

 _Looking up at her father with her big brown doe eyes full of confusion, "I'm not lucky Papa."_

 _He smiled at her. "You are to us. You've brought us great love and great luck since we were even pregnant with you."_

 _Lucy had a look of serious concentration on her face as she turns to face her mother, "If that's true, then will I be lucky enough to be a strong celestial mage like you momma?"_

 _Giggling at her daughter's question she smiles, "If you work very hard and put your whole heart into your magic and your spirits, then you will become even stronger than me."_

 _Lucy stood up from her spot and put her hand over her heart._

" _I promise Momma, I will become the strongest most trusted celestial mage ever. I'll find all of the golden keys and even meet the spirit king one day. You both will be proud of me."_

 _Jude wrapped an arm around Lucy's small shoulders. "We most definitely will."_

 _He then pulls both Lucy and Layla into his arms tightly enjoying their time together.**_

Lucy's body relaxed as she cried remembering the moment that she held so close to her heart. The promise she made to become the strongest celestial mage alive and to have the most trust from her spirits that no other mage has been able to obtain. She met all of the promises she made to her mother and father and her heart fluttered knowing she kept it.

Slash didn't appreciate her reprieve however. He nodded his head to Ballack to play the next memory.

 _**Lucy was already done with her studies for the day and was sitting on her balcony looking over the garden just below her room. As she was enjoying her time her lady in waiting and the butler in training came into the room. They placed Lucy's dinner on her small table along with their secret gift for their Lucy._

" _Miss Lucy, your dinner is here. Are you ready to eat?"_

 _Lucy turned her head to see them both and walked over to her table and smiled at them._

" _Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."_

 _The butler in training lifted the cover to the larger plate that had a salad. Lucy couldn't help but look at the smaller plate. She then looked at the butler._

" _What is this one?"_

 _Both servants smiled at each other and then at Lucy._

" _It's a gift from all of us working on the property. We know that you never get to celebrate your birthday and thought you would enjoy something special."_

 _The butler in training lifted the smaller plate cover to unveil a small strawberry cheesecake. Lucy's small eyes widened and she smelled the sweet scent of the strawberries. Her eyes were full of tears and she started to cry. As she felt such love and warmth her father storms into the room after hearing rumors in the halls._

" _Ms. Zara and Mr. Andrews what is this sitting on my daughter's table?"_

" _It is a small cheese cake for the Miss Lucy's birthday."_

" _Did I give you permission to feed her sweets. She is on a diet! If she becomes fat she will not be able to be wed in years to come. What the hell do I pay you for?! You will both be punished accordingly."_

 _Lucy stood up to get her father's attention._

" _But Papa, it's not their faults. I asked them to bring this to me. I thought since it was my birthday you wouldn't be upset about me having a small treat."_

 _He turned his head to look back at his daughter._

" _Lucy, I have told you time and time again that I will not be allowing you anything of the sort. The only things you have going for you right now are the fact that you have your mother's face and intellect. But I will tell you that if you gain any more weight that is not related to normal growth that you will be worthless. Good little girls listen to their fathers and you will do as expected of you."_

 _Looking back at the servants Jude's face was red with anger._

" _You will still be punished accordingly. Mr. Andrews you will leave the premises immediately. Your services are no longer needed here and Ms. Zara, you will go and polish all of the silver by yourself until all 15 sets are complete."_

 _The young boy bowed his head and left the room with Ms. Zara._

 _Jude turned back to Lucy and grabbed the small cake. "This is not allowed_ _ **ever**_ _again."_

 _He threw the cake across the room breaking the plate along with it. He then grabbed her dinner from the table._

" _And your punishment for trying to pull something so ludicrous you will not eat for the remainder of the day or tomorrow. Get some sleep as you will need to be well rested for your studies in the morning."**_

Again she was crying. She needed to stop feeling all of this grief before it became too much for her. She couldn't handle bringing back all of these horrible moments and to her relief Rufus was already countering the memory with another one.

 _**Lucy was standing in the middle of a field with trees everywhere and four dark mages surrounding her and her magic running extremely low due to the other dozen mages she had already taken out._

 _She had fallen to her knees due to the magic depletion, trying her best to stay as upright as possible. One of the mages took this as an opportunity to knee her in the face causing her lip and nose to bleed and her to inhale deeply._

 _On the other side of the trees was Natsu just finishing knocking out his group of mages when it hits him. The smell of her blood invaded his nostrils and her deep breath into his ears. He headed straight for her. When he saw her bleeding and on her knees something inside of him cracked and he sent all of the men into trees surrounding them, effectively knocking them all out._

 _Once Virgo had them all tied up and the Rune knights were hauling them away, Natsu picked her up bridal style and carried her in his arms._

" _Thank you Natsu. You're always there to save me."_

 _A smile grew across his face._

" _Of course I'll always be here to save you Luce. I'm your dragon and you're my princess. It's my job to protect you like in your fairytale books."_

 _A deep blush came across Lucy's cheeks and she cuddled closer into his chest listening to the rumble forming deep within it._

' _That's not what it means but it's still just as sweet.'**_

Natsu remembered this day. It was the day his dragon started to make it known that it was calling to Luce. His Luce. He wanted none other than to keep her safe. He knows she's strong and always will be, but he needed to make sure that she was safe. He didn't understand at the time but he will never forget that day. Rogue and Laxus watched the scene unfold and that's when they realized why Lucy loved Natsu so much. He would always be the dragon that caught her when she fell. They all looked at each other with realization that these memories will give them a better understanding as to how she ended up with each of them.

Slash felt that her dragons were attempting to building their magic from the pain they were watching their mate go through. Even though he knew they wouldn't be able to move anytime soon he wanted to make sure that they were forced to watch more along with her. To feel her pain. If he could break all of them, then he could easily find out how to summon the Spirit King.

 _**On the night of Lucy's coming out party she was standing by the punch bowl drinking from her cup when her father brought over a tall man with brown hair and glasses to her._

" _Lucy darling, I would like you to meet Prince Reginald of Lupinus. He has asked to get to know you a little better. Please make our guest feel welcome."_

 _Lucy curtsied and stood in front of the prince._

" _It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Reginald."_

 _A smirk grew on the older man's face. As Jude walked away to mingle with the other business men at the party the prince took hold of Lucy's hand and walked her out to the balcony._

" _The stars are beautiful tonight," Lucy said as she stared up at the sky._

 _She was leaning against the bannister when she felt hands place themselves on her right hip and left breast. The prince had started to fondle her left breast as he pulled the skirt of her dress up and started to pull her underwear down._

" _Wha.. what are you doing?!" Lucy tried to move away but the prince's grip only got tighter. Her left breast was starting to bruise and his fingers were dangerously close to her womanhood._

" _Oh sweet Lucy, I want to find out what I'm buying before I make the agreement with your father."_

 _Lucy's eyes shot open as wide as they could and her brain ran a million miles a minute while she ran through scenarios in her head. Once she felt she found the best solution she took action._

 _Lucy lifted her left foot and stomped down hard on the prince's toes with her stiletto heel causing him to gasp in pain and loosen his grip on her. She fixed her underwear, turned around, and punched him in the right cheek and ran off to her room to hide there for the rest of the party._

 _**Time Skip to Later that Evening**_

 _Jude stormed into Lucy's room slamming her door against the wall._

" _What the hell were you thinking laying a harmful hand on the prince! You're lucky he still agreed to marry you. We finalize the paperwork tomorrow."_

" _He tried to rape me Papa! He groped my breast and had his hands between my legs talking about testing the merchandise!"_

" _Dammit Lucy! You let him touch you and almost take the one thing making you worth anything!"_

 _Lucy's face dropped as her heart broke._

" _My virginity is the only thing making me worth anything?"_

 _Jude slapped lucy across the face, "Of course not. You look just like your mother and you are smart enough to help run any business. That and your virginity is all you're worth and remember that. You need to be married off as a virgin so that we can expand our business! It is starting to fail and I need this merge to continue everything that the Heartfilia name stands for!"_

 _Lucy held her cheek, tears running down her face._

 _As Jude left the room Lucy cried herself to sleep.**_

Lucy continued to cry going through the good and the bad trying to figure out if the good outweighed the bad. Was it worth it to keep holding on. She was already feeling physically weak from the magic depletion and not this was wearing her deeper into a hole.

 _**After the Grand Magic Games and the battle with the dragons, Rogue runs into Lucy in the center of town in Crocus. He walked up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder._

" _Miss Lucy, can I have a moment of your time?"_

 _Lucy turned around to see who it was and smiled._

" _Of course Rogue."_

 _He walks her to a cafe close by and they sit at a small table on the patio._

 _After ordering their drinks Lucy looks over to Rogue._

" _So what do you want to talk about?"_

 _He took a deep breathe and placed his hands on the table, staring at his hands with shame._

" _I don't even know how to go about this. There is no way to really apologize for my future self coming back to try to kill you, only to kill your future self."_

 _Lucy grabbed his hands and tilted her head so she could see his face._

" _You have nothing to apologize for."_

 _Rogue turned his head further as tears started to form in his eyes._

" _Of course I do. How could I not."_

 _Tightening her grip on his hand in reassurance, "Because it wasn't you. I mean, it's not you now. It was a future you that will no longer happen. We all worked together to make sure it doesn't happen. You can't apologize for something you haven't done."_

" _But Miss Lucy."_

" _And stop that honorific stuff. We're friends now and my friends just call me Lucy."_

 _He looked up at her and made eye contact to see a smile on her face. He smiled a bit and wiped his tears from his cheek._

" _Ok Lucy. Thank you. You really are just as people describe you, you know that?"_

" _Well I'm happy I meet the hype or I'd be a liar and that would cause my spirits to lose faith in me."_

 _Lucy pulled out a pen and paper and wrote her name and address on it and placed it on the table in front of Rogue._

" _Thank you. I know it had to take a lot of courage to come talk to me about what happened. I'm just happy we're friends now. Here's my address, maybe we can hang out sometime."_

 _Looking at the slip of paper presented to him he thinks for a moment and looks back up at Lucy._

" _Would you mind if I write you? I really enjoy letter writing."_

 _Lucy's face lit up with excitement. Not many people she knew enjoyed writing as much as she did. Especially letter writing. She grabbed his hands back into hers and and started bouncing in her seat._

" _Really! Me too, I love writing and would love to be pen pals!"_

 _A blush grew on both Rogue and Lucy's faces as they continued to hold hands._

" _Then I promise to write you everyday Lucy."_

 _Lucy jumped over the table to hug Rogue tightly. They were still hugging as she looked up at him as she could feel a rumble deep in his chest, "sounds perfect."**_

Both Natsu and Laxus looked at Rogue has he remembered that day. He was so nervous to talk to her because of what his future self had done. He didn't felt he deserved forgiveness until he spoke to her. She really was everything everyone ever said about her. She was sweet, understanding and forgiving and still a spit fire the rest of the time. Laxus understood why Rogues dragon chose her. He was able to get that same forgiveness from his Blondie after the whole Fantasia incident.

 _**Lucy was stuck alone to battle Jackal as Aquarius held him back with her water magic. He was getting closer and Aquarius knew that she would not be able to hold him back for much longer. She yelled over to Lucy who was standing in the water below her._

" _Natsu isn't here to save you this time. Right now you're the only one who can save your comrades."_

 _Lucy stood in the water crying, her heart breaking._

" _What's more important, memories?! The Keys?! The Guilt?!"_

 _Lucy held Aquarius' key close to her heart and she sobbed as she continued to listen._

" _No, it's the power to save your friends. The power of a celestial mage."_

 _Lucy's sobs grew harder. Her sudo mother was asking too much of her._

" _Do it! Destroy me key! You're the only one who can do it!"_

 _Calming her sobs enough for a moment, she holds Aquarius' key tightly in her hand._

" _I love you Aquarius!"_

" _Do It Lucy!"_

 _Lucy held up Aquarius' key and poured as much magic into it as she could._

" _Open Gate of the Celestial Spirit King!"_

 _As the words left her mouth Aquarius' key shattered only leaving the top of the key. Lucy screamed in pain from the heartbreak she felt losing her longest friend and second mother.**_

No one really understood what had happened during their battle with Tartaros until now. The way she had lost Aquarius was the most painful thing she could have done. Lucy sees her spirits as her family and she loves them with her whole heart. To watch her actually break the key to summon the Spirit King ripped her heart in half. She would have never done something like this unless she had no choice.

Slash was amazed to watch how she summoned the Spirit King and now knew what he had to do. He needed to keep torturing her, get her to the lowest of low and get her to break another key. He would continue on with what he was doing, enjoying the pain in her mates' faces as they watched her go through everything over and over again.

 _**Laxus had just taken a bite out of his meatball sub as he looked over the paperwork that Lucy had just handed him. As he was about to sign the form a meatball slipped from its' bread and landed right in the center of the page. Hearing the sound and already knowing what happened Lucy looked up from her desk to see the menacing meatball sitting on her last set of forms for the day._

 _She'd had it with him. He keeps making messes everyday causing her to have to stay later and later. She would rather be home soaking in her tub thinking of being on a date with the lightning dragon slayer rather than working._

" _Dammit Laxus! I know slayers tend to be messy eaters but this is ridiculous. How can you not eat over your plate. I just spent hours in these!"_

 _Laxus sat his sandwich down on its plate and leaned back in his seat crossing his arms over his chest._

" _I was hungry and it was an accident. If we work together we can get them redone quickly."_

 _Rolling her eyes at his poor excuse she pulled out new forms to start the process back over._

" _If you'd just eat normally or even away from the paperwork, then we wouldn't have to rewrite it at all."_

 _Scoffing at the comment Laxus stands up and starts to walk over to Lucy's desk._

" _Whatever Blondie. I can't help that I'm a dragon slayer and I need to eat and do the paperwork for the guild. Let me be woman."_

 _Lucy started to fume from her ears and her face was red with anger. She stood up on her chair so that she could be face to face with him as she yelled at him._

" _You did not just call me woman! My name is Lucy! Not Blondie! Not Woman!"_

 _Lucy would've continued yelling had she not felt lips crashing into hers. She melted into the kiss as she felt Laxus' arms wrap around her waist and her own arms wrapped around his neck. As they parted from their kiss she looked him deep in the eyes._

" _Blo- Lucy. I make messes to keep you around more. I was afraid if we got caught up too quickly I wouldn't get to see you as much. I'm sorry I couldn't just be honest with you."_

 _With a blush across both of their cheeks Lucy smiled back at him._

" _I'm just happy that my feelings haven't been one sided. But rather us spend time together working, how about we go spend some time together on a date."_

 _He chuckled, "I agree. That would be much more enjoyable."_

 _The couple fell into another more heated kiss, Laxus' chest rumbling in satisfaction.**_

Natsu and Rogue were able to always see his soft side with Lucy but only to a certain degree in front of them. Seeing him be actually shy about wanting to admit that he liked her seemed the opposite of himself but maybe it was because it was because he truly loved her. She wasn't another sexual conquest to him but something so much more. He found his mate and wanted to make sure he didn't lose his chance by being the brute he usually is.

 _**Lucy has woken up, her eyes struggling to focus until she could see her mate Laxus sitting to her right with her hand in his watching her with worry._

" _Lucy, how are you feeling? We were so worried about you."_

 _As she thought about the amount of pain she was in, the evening before had replayed in her mind again. She could still feel Loke's lips against hers as she simultaneously felt him punch into her abdomen, the fatal hit that could take the life of her child._

 _She knew that Loke would never hurt her intentionally and that we was unable to control anything that he had done. The kiss and hit were something that Lord Reginald had conjured up causing her great pain._

 _She looked back at Laxus and the sadness in his eyes. Barely a whisper left her mouth, "the baby?"_

 _Tears were streaming down his face as he shook his head no. Her heart shattered in that exact moment holding her abdomen. She looked back at him, "Rogue and Natsu?"_

" _They're on their way home. They had to finish dealing with Lord Reginald before they could come back. They sent me ahead with you to make sure that you and the baby were alright. I had to get you to Porly."_

 _They held each other as they cried.**_

Lucy started to lose herself to the darkness. She wasn't sure she could be strong anymore. She has to relive all of these memories good and bad, but the loss of their child was what broke her the first time and just may break her again. She wasn't sure there was any other memories that she had to pull her back out. That was until Gemini decided not to give Hibiki another memory but her dreams of the recent months. Hibiki transferred it to Rufus and he memorized it. He knew this would have to pull her out of her depression.

 _**Lucy was standing in a long wedding dress. It was a sweetheart corset top that was royal blue with gold fairytail symbols all over it and her large ballroom skirt with solid white. Her hair in a bun at the top of her head with a small tiara surrounding it. Little curls framed her face. Across from her stood Laxus in a golden tuxedo, one of his lapels having a fairytail symbol in black; Natsu in a red tuxedo, one of his lapels having a fairytail symbol in white; and Rogue in a black tuxedo, one of his lapels having a fairytail symbol in blue. They stood in front of the Spirit King as she was being married to her Slayers._

 _The dream faded into another very quickly. She was laying in one of the guild hospital beds surrounded by her slayers. It was what was in her arms that had them all smiling and cooing. All that could be seen was a blanket holding a baby that they all were totally in love with. Her kissing each of her mates for just a brief moment as they all enjoy the new life they brought into the world.**_

Lucy watching her dream play against the basement wall reminded her that she has so much more to live for. She has to live not only for herself, but her mates and their future together. Where would they end up without her and her vice versa. She couldn't hurt them by giving up after the promises she made to them. She stopped crying and her face turned serious. She knew she could. She managed to sit up right and pull of the strength that she had left as her eyes filled with gold

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _ **URANO METRIA!**_

The 88 spheres that had filled the sky above them shot straight through into the basement hitting only Slash and Ballack almost killing them instantaneously. Had Lucy not held back some of her power they would no longer be breathing, but she wasn't going to become a murderer. She knew the code of Fairy Tail being that you can not kill a person unless there is no other choice. We are to immobilize them and prepare them to be arrested and that's what she did. After using the magic she did her vision went black and she started to fall back until she was caught by Loke to make sure she didn't suffer any additional injuries.

 **~~~ Special Thanks to Westerngoddess, Kurahieiritr Jio, The Real Narnia, Guest and That's a Paddlin for your reviews ;) Can't wait to write the next chapter. ~~~**


End file.
